


Back to Life

by TaurusTrap



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusTrap/pseuds/TaurusTrap
Summary: Set after All Stars 2.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was feeling nervous. It had been over a year since he’d done All Stars, and it felt like such a distant memory, but now the public was going to see it. He had no idea how his departure would come across on TV. He knew he made the right decision at the time, with everything that was going on with in his personal life being back in that intense environment made him feel very sensitive and upset when he was critiqued on Adore’s aesthetic, and it just wasn’t the same without the support of his Season 6 friends. Sure he had Alaska, Detox and Tatianna, and he would’ve liked the chance to get to know Katya and Alyssa, but it felt weird doing it without Bianca and Courtney. It just wasn’t the same.

 

He had no regrets about leaving, that was for sure. Danny was in a much better place emotionally now than he was during All Stars filming and was back to his happy self and feeling a lot more confident and present. However, he knew how Drag Race fans could be, and he knew his exit would be divisive. He had mixed feelings about his episodes airing - he was looking forward to everything being out in the open, as he felt like he’d been carrying around a secret, but at the same time he was worried people would think he was weak or a crybaby. It was going to be weird seeing these dark times played out on TV so long after the fact.

 

Adore did an amazing show, and the crowd were going insane. Danny got off the stage feeling euphoric - this was what he loved to do, and he was really proud of his performance. However, he knew that while he was performing, the first episode of the season had aired. He went back to his hotel, and thought he better suck it up and see what was out there in public. He loaded the episode up, and his finger was hovering over the play button, when he pulled his phone out instead. He needed to prepare, so he thought it was time for the group chat.

 

Danny: Ok guys. I’m about to watch. Be honest, how bad is it?!

Roy: Girl, you came off well. Michelle really went in though!

Shane: I thought you looked great! Loved your performance too. Big love xxx

Danny: Did they show me crying?

Shane: Well…

Roy: Queen, I can’t believe you dragged me down with you telling everyone I picked that dress for you!

Danny: Well you helped me! Oh god I’m nervous now…

Roy: Don’t be. Sure, they showed you were upset, but I think you were justified.

Shane: Yeah, don’t worry, you didn’t seem like an asshole or anything.

Roy: Just watch it, bitch. 

Danny: Oh well. Here goes nothing…

 

\----------------

 

It had been a really weird couple of weeks. Both of Adore’s episodes had aired, and the reaction online had been mixed. Danny had been seeing memes of himself crying all over Twitter and it was so strange. He felt almost detached from the Adore of a year ago, like he was looking at a different person.

 

First of all he had had to defend Michelle from people attacking her online for judging, and he had to deal with people calling him lame and a quitter for leaving. He decided the best thing to do was to face the criticism head-on, and got on Periscope to explain his decision to leave and how he was feeling at the time. After he did it, he felt an enormous sense of relief. He had been nervously waiting for this day for over a year, and now everything was out in the open. He was proud of himself, not only for being honest and owning up to his feelings, but also for sticking to his guns and staying true to himself.

 

A few days passed, and Danny released Adore’s ICU video. He loved the video, and it was really well received. He was also getting a lot of loving and supportive comments from fans, and he felt he was finally putting all of this behind him. He had also finally gotten a few days off to sit back and relax after a crazy busy few months, and had gotten to hang out with friends and family. 

 

He was watching Nightmare on Elm Street when his phone went off.

 

Roy: Hey queen. I just saw your periscope. I’m proud of you x

Danny beamed. Roy was one of his favourite people in the world, and also one of the most honest.

Danny: Thanks B. I was so nervous. I’m getting a lot of bitches all up in my mentions, but also a lot of love, so it’s cool. 

Roy: You did great, babe. You know I’d read you to filth if you acted a fool.

Danny: Bitch, you’d come over and cut my wigs up.

Roy: Haha! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, you’re too busy working to make up the $100,000 I won over you.

Danny: You fucking bitch. I’m never gonna stop hearing about this win, am I? And you’re busy taking over the world, too. I miss you.

Roy: Are you in LA?

Danny: Yeah, I’ve got a couple of days off.

Roy: Come over tomorrow! I’ll grab some rich lady wine.

Danny: I’ll bring the pizza!

Roy: Party. xxx

Danny: Fuck all the way off.

 

\----------

 

Danny drove over to Roy’s apartment the following evening, pizza in the front seat. He was really looking forward to seeing Roy, it had been a couple of months and he had really, really missed him. He hadn’t realised how much until today, he felt almost nervous all day with the anticipation. It was a weird feeling. Danny hadn’t liked Roy when he first met him, thinking Bianca was just another old close-minded bitchy queen who didn’t understand new and different drag styles. As time went on throughout the competition, Roy had actually turned out to be one of the kindest people he’d ever known, helping Danny out when he really needed in with a corset and some sewing advice. He didn’t have to do that, he could’ve just left Danny to suffer, and Danny may not have lasted so long. Danny even had a little bit of a crush on Roy during Drag Race - I mean come on, who wouldn’t with those dimples? - but he really valued Roy’s friendship and was happy to just be in his company and be friends. 

 

Danny and Roy had spent a lot of time together in the year after Drag Race Season 6, when they were touring and on BOTS together, and they had become even closer than they were on Drag Race. As he drove to Roy’s place, he started reminiscing. Roy had been Danny’s rock during some really hard times, supporting him on tour after his breakup when he was feeling really low, and they had such a strong connection that they were always pretty much inseparable on tour. Danny had always felt pride in the fact that he could make the great Bianca Del Rio laugh like almost no one else with his natural wit. However, both of their careers had taken off in different directions, with Bianca filming Hurricane Bianca and touring with her own standup show, and Adore taking the world by storm as drag’s number 1 bestselling pop star. They were both at the top of their game, but they never got to spend any time together.

 

Danny couldn’t wait for this evening.  
\--------

 

Roy was pacing around his apartment waiting for Danny to arrive. He had really missed Danny, and Adore, and their dumb sense of humour. He couldn’t wait to spend time with him. He just couldn’t figure out why he was feeling slightly nervous about seeing him. He thought maybe it was because seeing Danny on TV again reminded him how much he liked the guy, and how funny he was, even in his darkest hours. He laughed to himself, thinking of how Adore had introduced herself as a messy slut on All Stars. He was snapped out of his daydream by the doorbell ringing.

 

“Hey, aren’t you the bitch who left All Stars 2?” Roy laughed, taking the pizza from Danny and ushering him into the living room. 

 

“You are such a cunt!” Danny giggled, punching Roy in the arm and pulling him into a hug.

 

Roy hugged Danny tightly and inhaled. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” The hug went on longer than normal, and Roy felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to let go. It didn’t seem like Danny did either. It really had been a while since they hung out. That must be it, Roy said to himself. 

 

Danny laughed and took a step back, breaking the hug. He caught Roy’s eye, and he smiled. God, Danny’s eyes are gorgeous, Roy thought to himself. I could look at them all day. 

 

Roy’s train of thought was broken by Danny turning away and heading for the kitchen. Roy had some kind of butterflies seeing Danny again, which was odd and unexpected. Nothing a drink can’t fix, Roy thought, and Danny seemed to agree, shouting from the kitchen. “Bitch, I brought the pizza, now where’s this rich lady wine? Let’s get this party started!”

 

Roy laughed and followed him inside.

 

\-------

 

Roy was happy he had decided to be generous with the wine. They had finished the pizza in the living room and had come back out to the kitchen to top up their glasses. They were a whole bottle each in and were opening a third to share, both feeling a little tipsy. 

 

“Three bottles of wine between the two of us? You are a rich lady.” Danny said, taking a sip as Roy leaned against the counter.

 

“Well you know, I did win. You were supposed to bring home the bacon on All Stars 2, but we all see how that worked out.”

 

Danny burst out laughing, choking on his wine. “You are so evil. And besides, I’m not bringing any bacon, I’m a vegetarian now, dumbass.”

 

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I had to suffer through that horrible mushroom pizza.”

 

“Hey, don’t talk about my one true love like that.” Danny punched him in the arm as they both chuckled. They both smiled at each other as the laughter died down, enjoying finally being in each other’s company again. Maybe it was the wine, Roy thought, but Danny was looking hot tonight. He was always gorgeous, but tonight he just looked delicious. 

 

“You know, I meant what I said. I really am proud of you.” Roy blushed after it came out - he wasn’t used to being frank, and reading Adore was second nature to him. This confession felt more intimate. 

 

Danny felt it too, because he felt himself blushing, and the silence went on longer than it should’ve before he replied.

 

“Thanks B, that really means a lot. You know... I didn’t realise how hard it would be, going back there. I got really excited about the challenges and I was so happy to be asked back, but I knew as soon as I walked in that it wasn’t for me. My head just wasn’t in the game, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know. It was hard seeing you like that, you know I only want to see you smiling.”

 

“Maybe I needed you there to make me smile. Maybe I just couldn’t do it without you.” The words left Danny’s mouth before he could even think about it, but sitting looking into Roy’s beautiful brown eyes, he just wanted to be totally honest.

 

Roy looked at Danny for a moment, taking him in. He was really gorgeous. Those big green eyes, and those luscious lips. Standing here, with Danny before him being so honest, he felt like he was seeing him for the first time, even though he sometimes felt he knew Danny better than he knew himself.

 

He grabbed Danny’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He knew Danny needed reassurance. Danny looked down at their hands, entwined together. “Don’t say that Danny. You’ve only ever needed yourself, you’re amazing. It just wasn’t right for you and you knew it.” Roy tilted Danny’s chin up and looked him in the eye. “You’re stronger than you think.”

 

Danny’s heart lifted when Roy looked at him like that. He placed his glass down, leaned forward and kissed Roy on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around Roy’s waist in a tight hug. “Thank you.” he whispered in his ear. 

 

Roy’s heart started beating faster as Danny hugged him, and his arms instinctively came up around his neck. He gave Danny a kiss on the cheek in return and whispered “Thank you.”

 

They stood pressed together for a few moments with their eyes closed, Roy feeling Danny’s stubble against his cheek, basking in the intimacy of the moment. Roy couldn’t help himself. Right, now, in this moment, he just wanted to be close to Danny. He brought one hand up to run through Danny’s hair, feeling it in his hands for the first time. It felt soft and gorgeous, just like him. He heard Danny let out a contented sigh, and he inhaled his scent. He smelled soft and natural, yet masculine. He shuddered when he felt Danny run one hand up his back.

 

Danny moved back to face Roy. He looked deep into his eyes, as Roy stared up at him, still combing through his hair. He looked fucking delectable.

 

Roy’s eyes flickered down to Danny’s lips, and before he could stop himself, he was closing the distance between them. He had to taste those luscious lips for himself. He closed his eyes, and ever so softly brushed his lips against Danny’s. They were just as full as he’d imagined. He didn’t feel Danny kiss him back, so he opened his eyes to Danny’s reaction to find Danny had his eyes closed too. Danny’s eyes flickered open, and Roy felt Danny’s arms go tighter around his as he kissed him back, softly at first. Danny’s head was spinning as Roy pulled on his bottom lip, kissing him over and over. Roy felt Danny’s tongue trace along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let Danny in. Danny moaned as he finally tasted Roy’s tongue, as Roy tugged his hair.

 

Neither of them knew what the fuck they were doing, and neither of them cared.

 

Their kisses got more urgent, and with both of them out of breath, Roy finally broke the kiss and stared at Danny. 

 

“Should we really we doing this?” said Roy.

 

“Probably not.” said Danny, as he crashed his lips back to Roy’s, kissing him desperately. 

 

Roy grabbed the neck of Danny’s t-shirt, and without breaking the kiss, dragged him backwards towards the couch, before sitting down. Danny stood over him and grabbed his face with both hands, kissing his lips gently before peppering kisses all along his jawline. Roy let out a whimper as Danny bit his earlobe.

 

Danny continued, littering Roy’s neck with gentle bites, licks and kisses. He felt Roy’s hands go under his t-shirt, shivering at the contact as Roy ran his hands up his sides. He felt himself getting hard at Roy’s touch and knelt down between Roy’s legs to get closer.

 

Roy pushed Danny back slightly and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, attacking his neck in return. Danny groaned at the feeling of Roy’s mouth on him, combined with the cold air against his now naked top half. He ran his hands slowly up Roy’s legs before he got to Roy’s t-shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement as he stood and straddled Roy before kissing him fervently. He loved the feeling of their bare skin rubbing against each other, and groaned into the kiss when he felt Roy softly brush his nipples with his thumbs.

 

Roy’s skin felt like it was on fire and he could feel Danny was just as hard as he was as he ground down on him as they kissed. He reached down between them and began to palm Danny through his jeans. Danny moaned loudly, breaking the kiss, arching his hips against Roy’s hand to increase friction. Roy couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped them over, laying Danny down on the couch as he began to kiss down his body, leaving little love bites as he went, and stopped when he got to Danny’s jeans.

 

“Are you sure you want this, baby?” He asked, grinding down on Danny, their hard cocks lining up. 

 

“Yes baby. I want you so badly. I need to feel you. Please Roy.” Danny said, grinding in sync with Roy as he dragged his fingers down his back.

 

“As you wish, Daniel.” Roy growled as he attacked Danny’s lips once more as he unbuttoned his jeans. He stood up and pulled Danny’s pants and underwear off as he stared into his once-emerald eyes, now blown out black with arousal. His eyes trailed all along Danny’s beautiful body, looking at how his tattoos contrasted with his pale skin, his gorgeous stomach, until finally his eyes landed on his erect cock. “You are so beautiful, Danny.” he said, looking at his face once more time before he leaned over and kissed the head of his cock. He licked the precum off the head, causing Danny to hiss, before taking all of him into his mouth. Danny bucked his hips up involuntarily, and hit the back of Roy’s throat. Roy moaned and hollowed his cheeks out as he began to move his head back and forward, alternating the pressure as he played with Danny’s balls. Danny had done this many times before, but no one had ever done it like this. He felt a knot of pressure begin to build, and he knew he was close, but almost as if Roy read his mind, he released Danny’s dick with a pop.

 

“Roy… Fuck. I need you now.” Danny demanded, pulling Roy down to kiss him as he fumbled with Roy’s fly. He finally managed to get Roy’s jeans and underwear off, and drank in the sight of the man naked before him. His body was olive skinned and in perfect shape, and his dick was divine, long and hard, and perfect for him.“You are so sexy.” he said, not believing this man was about to be his, placing gentle kisses up his shaft and stroking it, looking up at Roy’s face.

 

Roy pushed Danny back by the shoulders so he was lying down and leant over him, kissing him hungrily as they ground together, their hard cocks grinding against each other, this time skin-on-skin, with nothing in between them. Danny spread his legs wider to allow Roy to grind harder, and they both moan loudly as Roy picked up the pace. He grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, holding them together as he continued to grind. Danny cried out and bit down on Roy’s shoulder, arching his back to increase tension.

 

“Roy… I’m so close… please just fuck me.” Danny was cut off by Roy thrusting his tongue into his mouth, in a messy, sweaty kiss, as he slowed his pace. 

 

“Yes baby, I can’t wait to be inside you.” said Roy, now grinding at a lazy pace as he brought his hand up to Danny mouth. Danny sucked one of Roy’s fingers, and then another, drenching them with saliva, his eyes never leaving Roy’s.

 

“Kiss me again.” said Roy. Danny grabbed his face and kissed him lazily, biting his lip, as Roy pressed his fingers against Danny’s hole, before pushing one in. He curled it, trying to hit Danny’s sweet spot, and Danny groaned. “More… I need more.” He pushed the second finger in and Danny cried out and ground down on his hand. He knew he’d hit it this time, and the sight of Danny’s exposed neck and face contorted in pleasure made his cock leak more precum. He’d never wanted someone so badly in his life as he wanted Danny at that moment. 

 

“Danny… look at you...”

 

“Baby, please, I need you” Danny begged, grabbing Roy’s ass as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

 

“I need you too…” said Roy, slicking up his dick with his own saliva-covered hand, and lining himself up against Danny’s centre.

 

“Then take me…” said Danny, as Roy leaned down over him and entered him. Roy went slowly, wanting to savour every inch as Danny moaned and whimpered. He went in inch by inch, lazily half-thrusting in and out, giving Danny time to adjust.

 

“You… feel… so fucking good.” said Roy as he bottomed out. Danny fit him like a glove. Danny was speechless, and pulled Roy down for a kiss as they began to find their rhythm. 

 

Their bodies meshed together perfectly, Roy filling Danny up with every thrust, the sounds coming out of him as beautiful as his voice. Danny felt light headed as Roy hit his prostate, gently at first, and then harder as they picked up pace. Roy lifted Danny’s legs onto his shoulders, changing the angle so he could go deeper, a loud groan escaping him at the new sensation. 

 

“Roy… I’m so close… I’m gonna come…”

 

Roy grabbed Danny’s rock hard cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, and Danny screamed so loud he had to kiss him to shut him up, before biting his ear and saying “come for me baby..”, low and guttural. Danny looked up at Roy into his eyes, and seconds later he hit his climax, finishing all over him and Roy’s chests as Roy thrust hard and came inside him. Out of breath, Danny took his legs down, and Roy slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of him. 

 

They lay there for a moment, trying to get their breath back and come back down to Earth, before Roy felt Danny wrap his arms and legs around him and kiss the top of his forehead where it lay on Danny’s chest.

 

Danny was the first to speak. “That was…”

 

“Incredible. You were…”

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Roy looked up at Danny, smiling lazily, and gave him a soft kiss. They lay there, content, for a few minutes, when Roy felt himself beginning to fall asleep. He looked at Danny, and saw he was dozing too.

 

“Come on babe, let’s go to bed.” 

 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah.” Still, neither of them moved, afraid they’d break the spell. 

 

Danny finally spoke, after no one did. “Roy? Are we gonna be ok?”

 

Roy smiled and looked into Danny’s eyes. “Of course we are, we’re Bianca and Adore.” Danny giggled. “No but seriously, I don’t want us to get all weird with each other.”

 

“Me either, I don’t think either of us expected this to happen, did we?” Roy felt Danny gently shake his head above him.

 

Don’t worry, we won’t, we’re better than that.” Roy said, placing a soft kiss on Danny’s lips.

 

“Yeah, we’re fucking cool.” Danny added. “Aren’t you going on tour?”

 

“Yeah. I leave next week, on and off for 4 months.” Roy sighed, kissing Danny’s chest. “What about you?”

 

“Yeah I’m all over the place for the next few months, my schedule is a mess…” Danny trailed off, stroking Roy’s hair slowly and holding him tighter.

 

A comfortable silence hung over them as they accepted the inevitable.

 

“I guess we just have to make the most of the time we have… and we can start by going to sleep together” Roy said, standing up and offering his hand to Danny, which he gladly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Back to Life is my first fic and was originally going to be a one-shot, but seeing as it got such great and lovely feedback, I decided to do another chapter. I had a whole plot for this chapter planned, with a little bit of smut at the start, but I ended up getting so into the weeds with the smut that it kinda took over. Lol. Bless me father for I have sinned. Which means there'll probably be at least one more chapter where the things that were supposed to happen this time, but didn't because I have a dirty mind, actually happen. So prepare for this chapter of just total smut and zero plot. Yay! It's shorter than the last, but as I say there'll be another one coming within the next week or so hopefully. Hope you enjoy, fellow dirty-minded citizens/Biadore trash queens. - TaurusTrap

A bright sliver of light pierced through the window, catching Danny right in the eye as he lay in bed, waking him up more aggressively than he would’ve liked. His head felt sore and foggy, and he felt especially warm. As he slowly blinked his eyes awake, he realised he wasn’t in his room, and then it hit him all at once - the warmth around him was Roy, and he wasn’t at home. He was in Roy’s bed. He was naked in Roy’s bed. Well, that was unexpected. 

 

The memories of last night came flooding back in one fell swoop, surprising him. He remembered kissing Roy, holding him, and how soft his skin had felt as Roy was inside him - just as soft as it did now, with Roy pressed against his back as the big spoon. How good his lips had tasted, and his scent. He remembered being completely blindsided by lust, and wondered where it had come from. Sure, Danny had had a crush on Roy in the past, but he thought it was nothing more than that - a crush. They had become best friends, he’d been fine with that, and now he wasn’t sure how things would be between them when Roy woke up. 

 

He remembered they had briefly talked last night after all was said and done, and agreed not to let it change anything about their friendship, but that was after a fair amount of wine. Danny knew Roy, and knew he was practical and professional to a fault. He hoped Roy wouldn’t freak out and push him away, but knowing Roy, that was exactly what would happen. 

 

Roy was still sound asleep, with his arm thrown over Danny’s waist. Danny was getting restless - he couldn’t just lie there all morning, waiting for Roy to wake up, not knowing how he would react when he found Danny in his bed and realised what had happened. Danny decided to take a shower to clear his head. He gently removed himself from the bed, careful not to wake Roy, and tiptoed over to the ensuite, closing the door and turning the shower on. He stepped inside and felt the warm water rush over his body, relaxing him immediately and clearing his head.

 

As the room filled up with steam, Danny felt sure that this didn’t need to be weird. Danny would make sure of it. He knew Roy was about to get really professional and icy, but he knew that first and foremost Roy was his friend and confidante, and he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that. If Roy freaked out, Danny would calm him down. Their slip-up would only be a big deal if they both made it a big deal.

 

Feeling much better, and prepared to face Roy, Danny turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He spotted a giant, fluffy, luxurious-looking towel hanging on the rail, ready for him.

 

It paid to be friends with a rich lady.

 

\------

 

The morning light was blinding, and rudely interrupted Roy’s slumber, hitting him right in the eyes. He stretched his arms lazily, feeling warm and snug in his bed, rolling over to go back to sleep, when he heard the shower running, confused for second, wondering what was going on. Danny.

 

Danny! 

 

Oh god, what had they done? What had come over him? He sat bolt upright in the bed, trying to piece the night together. They had eaten pizza, caught up, gotten drunk, and then suddenly Danny had become the hottest thing in the world to him. It was like a switch had flipped in him. He had always thought Danny was attractive - he wasn’t blind - but he never thought anything would actually happen between them, until last night when he suddenly needed to kiss him so badly he physically couldn’t stop himself. And now, here he was, laying naked in bed, Danny was in the shower, and he had no time to figure out what to do or where they stood. He didn’t even know how Danny felt about the whole thing. He needed to set boundaries. He was kicking himself internally - Christ, Roy, what is wrong with you? He’s your friend. Your 27-year-old, crazy chola friend. You’re old enough to be his dad. Well, his uncle. Suddenly Bianca’s dirty uncle jokes didn’t seem so funny anymore.

 

He heard the shower going off, and his heart started thumping as the door cracked. 

 

Danny emerged, wearing only a towel, his wet, shaggy hair a mess where Danny had towel dried it, his body speckled here and there with water droplets. Mother of God, thought Roy. Guess it wasn’t just the wine.

 

“Hey”, said Danny, looking at him with a shy, awkward smile.

 

“Hey”, Roy croaked, his eyes acting of their own accord, raking up Danny’s beautiful body, taking in the sight of his tattoos, slightly damp and subtly glistening. This was doing nothing for his blood pressure, and he was having trouble breathing at the sight of him. Roy eventually met Danny’s eyes, and they just stared at each other for a moment. Roy saw Danny swallow, getting ready to speak, and he snapped, lunging up off the bed towards Danny and kissing him fiercely. He could tell he caught Danny off guard, because he was slow to react, responding a few seconds later by plunging his tongue into Roy’s mouth and grabbing his hair. The kiss was messy and forceful and hot, all teeth and tongue and open mouths.

 

Danny felt Roy drag his nails up his back and groaned into his mouth, pushing him back towards the bed as Roy ripped off his towel, leaving them both naked once again. Danny broke the kiss to push Roy down on on the bed, grabbing his hands and pinning them up over his head, interlocking their fingers as he crawled on to the bed leaning over Roy. He leaned in to Roy’s lips, and saw Roy’s eyes close, ready for a kiss, but stopped just short of his lips. He was straddling Roy’s hips, keeping his arms pinned over him so Roy was powerless to touch him, and he could feel Roy’s dick getting hard against his ass so he knew he was turning him on. Roy’s eyes shot open, still waiting to be kissed, to find Danny’s face still centimetres from his, staring him right in the eyes. Danny liked the position they were in, and thought he could have some fun with it.

 

“You want me, don’t you baby? You want me so bad.” Danny said, grinning and grinding down firmly once on Roy’s dick, his head rushing at the feeling of power. Roy cried out and tried to grab Danny’s face to kiss him, but Danny was stronger than he thought and kept his arms pinned down, letting out a little laugh as Roy struggled for dominance.

 

Roy was used to being in control, both in his life and in the bedroom, and he never would have thought Danny would act dominant like this. He could see Danny was getting off on the power, a sexy little smile on his face as he stared at Roy’s mouth through hooded eyelids. He was such a tease, and it was so hot.

 

“Fuck Danny, please -” Roy panted, but he was cut off by Danny attacking his lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth until he was breathless, but the kiss ended almost as abruptly as it started, and Danny was hovering over him again.

 

“Tell me how much you want me. Tell me how bad you want to touch me.” Danny said, his grip on Roy’s wrists getting tighter and he began to leave love bites on Roy’s neck. 

 

That little shit, Roy thought. He’s got me wrapped around his little finger. He stared down at Danny kissing across his chest, looking really fucking pleased with himself. He caught his eye and gave him a challenging stare.”

 

“Roy, I said tell me -” Danny ground down on Roy again, on his dick this time, causing all reason to fly away from Roy’s mind as he felt Danny’s ample ass against him - “tell me how you want to touch me, and I just might let you.” Danny continued to kiss Roy’s collarbone, the height difference between them coming in handy as he was able to keep Roy’s arms still and flick his nipple with his tongue as Roy cried out.

 

“Yes, Danny, I want you so fucking badly, please, baby I need to touch you.” Danny smiled to himself as he moved across to Roy’s other nipple, teasing it gently with his teeth, and grinding down against Roy once more. This power trip was turning him on so much he thought he might explode before they even started, and the sounds Roy was making were like music to his ears. He leaned over Roy’s face, giving him a quick peck, purring “all you had to do was ask.” before finally releasing Roy’s arms. Before he could register what was happening, Roy had shot up into a sitting position and buried his teeth into Danny’s shoulder, so hard it was the perfect pain. He felt Roy’s strong arm wrap around his waist as he left hickeys across his jaw, and all of a sudden Roy’s hand was around his cock, stroking it slowly and gently in comparison to the hard sucking on his neck. Danny thought he might come at any moment just from the headiness of it all.

 

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Roy said, speaking into Danny’s neck - “Teasing me like that… making me think I’m gonna come just from the sight of you.” Roy growled into Danny’s ear, moving his arm from around his waist to gently play with his balls as he stroked Danny’s length harder and faster.  
“Roy, that’s so good, I’m so close, faster, please.” Danny wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and his legs around his waist for balance, he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure of Roy’s touch, and he continued to moan into Roy’s ear. It was one of the most arousing sounds Roy had ever heard, but he had to stay in control. 

 

He knew Danny was about to orgasm, so he suddenly let go of his dick, and Danny cried out in frustration.

 

“Revenge is a bitch, isn’t it Daniel?” Danny gave him a filthy look, as if he’d just killed someone, and pushed his sharp nails as hard as he could into Roy’s shoulder blades in return. Roy laughed, knowing he’d got Danny good.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not done with you yet.” Roy said, unravelling himself from Danny’s embrace with a quick kiss and reaching to his bedside cabinet to find his emergency lube stash, and slathering up his fingers before turning back around to face Danny, who was now lying down, slowly stroking himself and looking at Roy through lust-filled eyes and a lazy half-smile.

 

Roy crawled back over to Danny, kissing him softly as he took Danny by surprise, pushing one finger into Danny's hole before he could register what he was doing. Danny let out a guttural moan as he threw his head back at the unexpected contact, continuing to leisurely stroke himself as Roy introduced another finger, looking right into his eyes. Danny’s mouth dropped open in shock as Roy curled his fingers and hit his prostate, leaning in to kiss him and pulling his lip with his teeth as he pulled away.

 

“Tell me you want me, Danny.”

 

Danny went to respond, but his voice was choked by the insane pleasure of Roy’s fingers and he couldn’t get the words out. His head was spinning. How could anyone make this feel so good, so right? It felt dirty and hot, but comfortable and intimate at the same time.

 

“I said, tell me you want me to fuck you, and maybe, just maybe, I might do it.” Roy smirked, loving the feeling of playing Danny at this own game, making him ask for it.

 

“Yes Roy, please, please fuck me. I need you inside me, now, please just do it.”

 

Roy didn’t waste a second, rubbing the remaining lube on the palm of his hand up and down his cock, covering it completely. He hissed at his own touch, his cock aching for release, before slowly removing his fingers from Danny’s ass and slowly pushing inside. Danny cried out - with the wine fog he hadn’t remembered how big Roy felt. Roy was gentle, allowing Danny to get used to him, pushing in inch by inch and looking into his eyes so he knew he was safe. Once he was all the way inside, they lay still for a moment, until Danny grabbed Roy’s hair and kissed across his jaw as he began to move his hips underneath Roy, signalling it was ok to move. Roy buried his head into the nook between Danny’s shoulder and neck, placing light butterfly kisses as he began to slowly thrust in and out. Danny wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist, crossing them at the back and meeting every thrust with his ass as they began to pick up the pace. Roy was hitting Danny’s prostate with every stroke and he thought he was going to lose his mind.

 

“Babe, you feel so good inside me, that’s the spot. Keep it right there, faster.”

 

Roy loved that Danny knew exactly what he wanted and told Roy how to give it to him. It was such a turn on. He cupped Danny’s face with his hands and closed his eyes to kiss him, and as soon as their lips met he felt Danny roll out from under him, pausing the kiss and flipping them over so Danny was now on top, riding him. He grabbed Danny’s ass, feeling his luscious, full cheeks in his hands. He fucking loved when Danny took control, that was for sure.

 

Danny smiled down at Roy, finally getting a chance to properly admire the view as he rode him faster and faster, getting closer to his peak. He ran his hands up Roy’s torso, feeling firm muscle pulled tight under olive skin, before looking at his deep mahogany eyes, almost black. He had never had sex with someone so gorgeous before, it was making it hard to focus. Roy grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together as Danny ground down on him, filling him up with every stroke.

 

“So close… gonna come... ” Danny moaned.  
“Me too… come for me baby, I’m here with you.” Roy urged, letting go of one of Danny’s hands to stimulate his dick, thumbing the precum off the head and stroking him.

 

Danny only lasted a few more seconds before he came hard, coating Roy’s hand and chest, before he ground down one more time and felt Roy spill inside him. He slowed down, riding out Roy’s orgasm before collapsing on Roy’s chest, completely spent.

 

The two of them struggled for breath, panting and moaning for a few moments before finally becoming aware of their surroundings again. Danny rolled off Roy, both groaning at the void as Roy pulled out of him. They lay beside each other smiling, kissing, and laughing for a few minutes, neither saying a word.

 

Roy was the first to speak. “When did we become so terrible at not fucking each other’s brains out?!”

 

“Last night, duh. And I seem to remember you were the one who jumped my bones both times.”

 

“You are such a little asshole.” Roy chuckled, rolling his eyes

 

“You love my little asshole.”

 

“Not gonna lie, it feels pretty good.”

“You looked like you were enjoying it alright! You were like ‘ooh Danny, Danny…’” 

 

Roy burst out laughing at Danny’s admittedly accurate impression of him in bed, and Danny laughed loudly with him. “Oh bitch, don’t even get me started on your sex noises, we’ll be here all day.”

 

“Well we can’t be here all day, B, we have to meet Courtney and Darienne for lunch in an hour.”

 

Roy’s jaw dropped. Lunch?! How were they supposed to keep it together and act normal after the morning they’d had. “Fuck! I completely forgot about lunch! What the fuck are we gonna do?! They’ll smell us a mile off.” Roy put his head in his hands 

 

“Well let’s start by having a shower. That’s twice you’ve fucked me without showering, I’m supposed to be the punk one, you gross bitch.”

 

“Jesus, we’re going to have to pull out some Oscar-winning performances for this shit.” 

 

“Don’t worry, we can sell that we’re two virginal chaste respectful ladies wining and dining for lunch with friends together. I can sell anything, you may remember I beat all of you hookers in the ad challenge.”

 

“You are such a douche. Right well if we’re gonna do this lunch, we better get going!” Roy laughing, yanking Danny off the bed by the hand so he nearly fell over, both of them giggling and kissing the whole way to the shower.

 

It was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	3. Back to Life - Chapter 3

Danny was feeling flustered. He and Roy’s shower had gone on a lot longer than either of them had intended, and he was running late for lunch. He and Roy had left Roy’s house separately, each going in their own cars so as not to arouse suspicion, but he had to stop at home and change seeing as he’d unexpectedly stayed in Roy’s and hadn’t brought any spare clothes. Luckily he was known to be a late riser, and he hoped Shane and Greg wouldn’t think there was anything unusual about his lateness. He pulled up to the restaurant, checking his phone - he was only 30 minutes late, which was actually not bad for him. 

 

He spotted Roy, Greg and Shane sitting together in the outdoor section, and rushed to join them, still a little flustered from his dash across town.

 

“Well, look who we have here? How nice of you to join us!” said Roy, winking at Danny while the others were distracted waving at him.

 

“Only half an hour late - this is actually pretty early for Adore, I’m impressed!” said Shane, rising to hug Danny. 

 

“Hey bitches, sorry, traffic.” said Danny, hugging Shane first, and then Greg.. “Hey Greg, haven’t seen you in forever!” Danny sat down between Greg and Roy.

 

“Well, you know, this shady elephant needs to come to LA to get some sun sometimes.” said Greg.

 

“We’ve just ordered some wine, we’re just going to have one glass each because we’re driving, but we wanted to wait for you to order food.” Shane, said, handing Danny a menu. 

 

“Thanks guys, might have to take it easy on the wine though, I’m still feeling a little hungover from last night.” Danny said, smiling at Roy without thinking.

 

“Oh really? Where were you last night?” asked Greg innocently. Danny blushed bright red, feeling like an idiot, and felt Roy gently kick his ankle under the table. He hadn’t even been here five minutes and he was already fucking up.

 

“Oh, nothing, just hanging out with my brother and cousin.” Danny hoped his redness had gone down and that he’d been convincing, he knew he was a terrible liar. Greg and Shane didn’t seem too bothered, so he thought he must’ve done okay.

 

The four of them ordered food and started to catch up, discussing their plans and upcoming tours, and joking around and making fun of each other. Danny loved when they all got together - they all had a really strong bond having gone through the crazy Drag Race experience together, and every time they met up they fell back into the same easy banter. Everyone was doing really well for themselves, and Danny was really proud of all of them for how far they’d all come.  
The food arrived, and it was really delicious. They were all starving, and made their way through the meals as Greg told them a funny story about a fan in Rochester. It cracked Danny up, and as he was laughing, he suddenly felt Roy gently run his foot up the inside of Danny’s leg as Shane started to talk about his trip to the UK. He couldn’t believe Roy would have the balls to start feeling him up under the table during lunch in front of Shane, Greg, and an entire restaurant where anyone might recognise them. He should have guessed, Bianca loved to torture people for her own amusement. He almost choked on his lunch, but played it off by subtly pushing Roy’s foot away with his and drinking some water. Danny continued to laugh in the appropriate places at Shane’s escapades as Roy started teasing him again, rubbing his knee under the table. Danny could tell he was blushing as he felt the blood rush to his face, but decided the struggle of shaking Roy’s hand off would make it more obvious, so he decided to just enjoy the feeling of Roy touching him. Besides, the others still seemed completely oblivious. 

 

They finished eating, paid up, and walked out to where they were parked. Greg had a meeting he had to rush off to, so he said his goodbyes quickly and drove away. Shane had an afternoon of shopping planned, and invited Roy and Danny.

 

They declined - Danny had to go to see his mother in Azusa in the afternoon, and Roy had a lot of errands to run before he went off on his big comedy tour that week.

 

“Whatever bitches, I’m going to buy all of the pretty things and neither of you can stop me. Have a good one!” They hugged Shane and each other goodbye, and each walked towards their car. Danny saw Shane drive away, and Roy get into his car, and suddenly his feet were walking him towards Roy’s car of their own accord. Sometimes Danny’s body and brain seemed completely detached when Roy was around, and he was knocking on Roy’s driver seat window before he even knew what he was doing. 

 

Roy flashed him a killer smile, and wheeled down the window.

 

“That wasn’t a proper goodbye, bitch.” Danny smiled, leaning down and grabbing Roy’s face through the window, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back, smiling at Roy as his eyes slowly opened.

 

Roy sighed contentedly, smiling up at Danny and taking his hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it. 

 

“Goodbye, bitch.” Roy said, as Danny took his hand back, grinning from ear to ear as he started the walk back towards his car.

 

As Danny walked away, Roy’s breath started to return to normal. There was no doubt about it, that kiss gave him butterflies. He caught sight of Danny walking to his car in his rear view mirror. He sure had a nice ass, and he knew it.  
Roy turned on the car, snapping himself out of it, and pulled out and away. He had things to do.

 

\--------

 

It had been a busy day - Roy had had to ask his friend Jon yet again to take care of his dogs while he was on tour, which he was starting to feel guilty about. Luckily Jon loved spending time with Sammy and Dede, and never gave him any trouble about it, but he still felt bad. 

 

He had also started to pack and organise his drag for the Not Today Satan tour, and still had to finish fixing the headpiece he was making for this leg of the tour, as it had gotten broken on the last leg. He was starting to feel a bit stressed, he only had a couple of days before he went off on tour for six weeks.

 

And then there was this whole thing with Danny. Less than 24 hours ago he was waiting for one of his closest friends to arrive at his house to catch up, and now it felt like everything had shifted between them. The feelings he was having for Danny were new and unexpected, and he didn’t really know what to do with them. There was no manual for how to deal with this shit, and he wasn’t sure if Yahoo Answers would have a section on dealing with suddenly being insanely attracted to your best friend, who you’ve now slept with and have a crazy connection with, who is also 14 years younger than you and both of you are low-key famous and constantly touring. 

 

Him and Danny did have a crazy connection. That much had always been clear. When Bianca had first met Adore, she saw a young, uppity, admittedly gorgeous queen. She saw Adore hanging out with the loud and obnoxious Laganja and Gia, rolled her eyes and thought Adore was just another rude young queen who thought she knew it all. That all changed after Adore sang in Shade: The Rusical and Roy saw how phenomenally gifted Danny was as a singer, and then when they sat together in Snatch Game and Adore went as Anna Nicole Smith, Roy knew Danny was really something special. His Anna Nicole impression was so spot on, so over-the-top and so funny, it was really hard for Roy not to break character as Judge Judy. The kid had talent, and a natural comic ability, that much was clear. Roy decided that although Adore’s drag was a little rough around the edges, that was something that could easily be fixed to get the judges off her back. Adore was constantly being criticised for not cinching her waist on the runway, and Roy had decided to lend Danny his extra corset, because he really wanted to see Adore do well and get to the final, and she obviously wasn’t going to be able to get a corset while they were locked up in the hotel. And so, their great friendship was born.

 

Roy remembered the easy way they had always joked with each other, and still joked with each other to this day. Roy loved to tease Danny about being young, reckless and dumb, even though he knew Danny was really smart, and Danny loved to tease Roy about being old and bitter, even though he knew Roy was really caring and sweet beneath Bianca’s caustic wit.

 

As they’d become closer over the years, Roy had grown to really appreciate Danny’s presence in his life. Danny had this magnetic, charismatic personality, and his carefree nature was felt by everyone around him. He was so refreshing for Roy to be around, because Roy could be a real perfectionist, and Danny’s rebellious attitude helped Roy to see that sometimes things didn’t need to be taken so seriously. 

 

Danny was such a breath of fresh air, but Roy needed to be realistic. It would never work out between them, they were both always on the road, and Danny was so young and very emotional. Things would inevitably get complex between them, and it was more important that their friendship wouldn’t suffer. As Roy folded Bianca’s gowns into his suitcase, he felt a bit sad that the circumstances weren’t different, but knew that this was the way it had to be. 

 

Just then, his phone went off.

 

Danny: Hey, can’t believe we pulled that off today! You’re so mean messing with me like that under the table. x

 

Roy laughed out loud at the memory of Danny, red like a cute little tomato.

 

Roy: You’re too easy to wind up. You didn’t know what to do! x

 

Danny: You’re evil. xxx

 

Roy: I’m an evil genius. Xxx

 

Danny: When do you go off on tour? I leave for Australia on Thursday. xxx

 

Roy: I going to Seattle on Thursday too, I’m away for 6 weeks from then. xxx

 

Danny: 6 weeks straight?! That’s pretty hardcore, Mr. Big Shot. xxx

 

Roy: Winners have stamina. Xxx

 

Danny: Fuck you. Although I can confirm you do have stamina for an old guy ;) xxx

 

Roy: Old is a state of mind xxx

 

Danny: Can I see you before we go? I feel like we should talk. Xxx

 

Roy’s heart started beating faster. Since yesterday, Danny’s presence was having a very physical effect on him, but he knew they needed to put it behind them, be real about what had happened between them, and set things straight before they went away.

 

Roy: Yeah we should. I’m free Wednesday? Xxx

 

Danny: Come over to my place then? Xxx

 

Roy: Sure, see you then. Xxx

 

Danny: Goodnight :) xxx

 

Roy: Night ;) xxxxxx 

 

\-----

 

Danny packed the last of his outfits for Adore’s tour of Australia. He was flying the next day, and he was excited about the tour, but really nervous about Roy coming over. He knew they needed to address everything that went down the other night and the next morning. He felt a bit confused by it, but he knew ultimately it was important that they both put it behind them. Danny had already been through a relationship on the road, he had been really in love, and it had broken him when it didn’t work out. He had managed to get through that breakup, knowing he didn’t have to see the man who had broken his heart ever again, and he didn’t want to go through that again. Definitely not with Roy, who was such a big part of his life. He never wanted to never see Roy again, nothing was worth that. He zipped up his suitcase, finally packed and ready, and went downstairs. He hated just waiting, so he decided to smoke a bowl of weed to calm his nerves. 

 

He inhaled a few puffs to calm his nerves. It was an odd feeling, being nervous about seeing Roy. Normally Roy was one of the only people he always looked forward to seeing, but he had seen him lash out in stressful situations and hoped he wasn’t coming for an argument. He figured that Roy would probably agree with him that they were better off as friends though, and was snapped out of his train of thought by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

 

He jumped up to answer it, and opened the door to find Roy standing in the doorway, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Didn’t he know Danny had a thing for men in black?!

 

Roy flashed him a big smile, pulling him into a hug. Danny was relieved he seemed glad to see him. 

 

“Hi”, he said.

 

“Hi”, Danny responded happily, pulling back from the hug and leading Roy into the living room.

 

“Jesus, it smells like a fucking hotbox in here, is this Laganja’s house?” Roy laughed, spotting the pipe on the coffee table, taking a seat while he watched Danny walk into the kitchen. He was wearing harem pants, a black rimmed hat and a crop top, showing off his midsection and looking like a sexy hippie. Roy had always gone for more polished, clean-looking guys in the past, but Danny’s alternative style fit his personality perfectly, and he looked hot. Roy scolded himself internally, admiring Danny’s appearance and thinking he was hot was not the way he wanted to start off the evening. He had to keep a clear head.

 

Danny came back from the kitchen with two beers, handing one to Roy, who gratefully accepted it. 

 

“So, are you excited for the tour?” Danny asked, taking a sip.

 

“Yeah I am. It’s going to be hard work, going for six weeks straight with only a handful of days off, but after that I have nearly three months off before I go back on tour again so it’s not so bad.”

 

“Yeah that’s pretty hard going, but you love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do. The crowds are always so good, they really appreciate it you know?” 

 

“Of course they do! You’re fucking hilarious.”

 

“Yeah I know, I’m everything you wanna be when you’re 57.”

 

“Oh my God, when that aired and you called me to yell down the phone I literally could not stop laughing when you hung up, you were so mad!” Danny said, laughing at the memory of Roy berating him, worried that someone would actually think he was 57.

 

“I swear, if I ever find out even one person thought I was 57 after you said that, I will murder you with my own bare hands.”

 

“Murder me? Roy, I’m sure your bare hands could be used for better things than murder…” Danny said, not realising the flirty undertone his words held until after they had already left his mouth.

 

He looked over at Roy, who raised an eyebrow. “Well I suppose we should talk about the elephant in the room.

 

“Yeah, maybe” Danny agreed.

 

“We both had fun the other night… well, I know I did.” Roy said nervously. He was struggling to get the words out, as Danny was looking at him with those huge green eyes, looking so earnest and gorgeous. “But you know… we’re friends. And our schedules are a mess.” 

 

Danny didn’t say anything, but just looked down at his beer bottle. Roy was worried he was hurting Danny’s feelings, so he moved closer to him, and grabbed his hand. “I love being friends with you. You’re one of my favourite people in the world, Danny, but we’re too different for this thing to go any further than it already has. I’m 41, for Christ’s sake, and we’re never even in the same city.” Danny was still looking down and not replying, so Roy tilted his chin up up to look at him in the eyes, catching a glimpse of those plump lips as he looked up.

 

“...Are we ok?” he asked, pleading with Danny to speak. Danny held eye contact with Roy for a minute, making Roy nervous.

 

Danny then started giggling, surprising Roy. “Bitch, you are too easy to get, you should’ve seen your face, like you thought I was gonna fall apart or something.” Roy was completely lost for words, not sure what Danny was getting at, still holding his hand.

 

“Roy. Relax. We’re cool. I completely agree with you.” Roy let out a huge sigh of relief, using his free hand to punch Danny in the arm. 

 

“You fucking had me there, I thought I was gonna have to comfort you all night.”

 

“Well, you can still comfort me.” Danny said, biting his lip sexily. Roy’s eyes dropped to Danny’s lips to see the action, and felt Danny squeeze his hand.

 

“What do you mean?” said Roy, his eyes never leaving Danny’s lips. Why was he looking at Danny’s lips? They had just agreed to just be friends, yet he couldn’t look away from his friend’s beautiful mouth.

 

Danny smiled and shuffled closer, grabbing Roy’s other hand and lacing their fingers together. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Well, you said this shouldn’t go further than it already has…” Danny said, placing a soft kiss on Roy’s cheek, “... but why can’t it go just as far? One more time?” Danny kissed Roy’s other cheek and moved closer to him again, so there was no space between them. He kept his face close to Roy’s and rubbed their noses together, waiting for Roy to respond.

 

Roy felt Danny’s breath on his lips, their mouths just an inch apart. He stared right into Danny’s eyes as they hovered over each other, tension thick in the air. He was trying to resist, but it was hopeless. 

 

“One more time” he whispered, pushing Danny back on the couch and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

 

\-----------

 

They filled the night and the morning with long kisses and lazy lovemaking sessions, until finally reality hit them and they knew they really had to go and catch their flights. Danny’s flight was only an hour after Roy’s, meaning it was perfect timing for them to drive to the airport together. They stopped off at Roy’s house so he could get changed and collect his bags, and Roy was feeling very grateful to Past Roy that he had gotten everything organised before he went over to Danny’s. Danny then drove them to the airport, and they parked and walked towards the building.

 

The time had come for them to part, as they were flying from different terminals.

 

Roy turned to Danny, he couldn’t help feeling sad that their little bubble was about to burst.

 

“Well, 16 hour flight, here I come.”

 

“16 hours, gross, mine’s only two.”

 

“Oh great, rub it in.”

 

“Have a safe trip, Danny.” Roy said, taking Danny into his arms in a big bear hug and grabbing his hair as Danny hugged him back. 

 

“You too, have the best tour ever, you’re going to be amazing.”

 

“So are you, Australia won’t know what hit them. Kill them, babe.” Roy said, as they swayed together.

 

Danny smiled into the crook of Roy’s neck and shoulder, giving him one last squeeze around the waist. 

 

“Goodbye, Roy.” he said, breathing in his scent for the last time. 

 

“Goodbye, Danny.” said Roy sadly, pulling away from the hug and turning towards his terminal without looking back.

 

Danny walked towards the terminal, feeling a sense of loss he couldn’t figure out. Nothing had really changed between him and Roy, had it? They both agreed they were just friends, and thought they had had a lovely time together, they agreed that was that. So why did leaving Roy this time feel so hard?

 

Danny was brought back to Earth by spotting Detox in the departures hall. They were great friends, and Danny was looking forward to taking this trip with Matt and some of the other queens.

 

As they sat and waited for their flight, Danny’s phone lit up and his heart jumped.

 

Roy: Miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Warning: You may need an adult. This is pretty shameless. Any feedback or critiques, positive or constructive, always welcome! This is another chapter where more was supposed to happen post-smut but… well…. I got distracted. - Taurus

Roy woke up early in his hotel room. He always woke up early even when he didn’t set his alarm, but he didn’t mind missing out on a hard-earned lie in because he woke up in such a great mood. The first couple of dates of Bianca’s tour had gone off without a hitch, and Roy had been so wrapped up in getting ready for the tour and stressing about his situation with Danny before he left that he had actually forgotten how much he loved touring. He was travelling around the country and meeting new people every day, and playing to packed-out theatres in cities across America. The audiences loved Bianca, and Roy loved them. He was in his element, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he got to do what he loved.

It was crazy to think how much his life had changed in the space of just 3 years - he had always said he would give up drag when he turned 40, and now here he was, in the prime of his career, with new opportunities coming his way all the time. He had also made some of the best friends he had ever had in the Drag Race girls. He had thought he would go in with his Bianca act, read all his annoying competitors and hopefully leave with the top prize, but Shane and Danny in particular had really become two of his favourite people.

He wondered how Danny was doing in Australia. He was really happy with they way they’d left things. The sex with Danny could possibly be the best sex he’d ever had, and he knew from Danny’s wild moaning that he had felt the same, but they’d both managed to be really mature about it and put their friendship and professional relationship first. They’d fucked each other’s brains out, kissed each other senseless, and left it behind them on great terms. They were fucking geniuses. Well, maybe Roy had not entirely left it behind him… he had vivid memories of his time in Danny’s arms, and they played over and over in his mind. So what if he fantasised about it to get some relief while he was on the road? It didn’t mean anything, good sex was just good sex.

He hadn’t spoken to Danny since they’d parted ways at the airport, and Danny hadn’t contacted him either. The only contact they had was Roy liking Adore’s Instagram photos. Danny was gorgeous out of drag, but seeing how stunning Adore was never failed to take Roy’s breath away. He didn’t understand how one person could be so beautiful as both a man and woman. Anyway, judging from the pictures Danny was being tagged in, he seemed to be having a good time. No doubt he was out partying with the other Drag Race girls on the tour. He laughed to himself, thinking about how Adore was such a party girl, she could drink anyone under the table.

Roy checked his phone to see the time, and noticed the date - September 29th. Something about that date seemed familiar, but Roy didn’t think much of it. He opened up his Facebook on his laptop to check if he had any notifications, and immediately saw Danny’s page was being flooded with Happy Birthday messages from friends, family and fans. Fuck! He had completely forgotten Danny’s birthday. He quickly opened his messages and fired out a quick text to Danny.

Roy: Happy birthday, Libra. One year closer to being a bitter old lady like me.

Danny: Hey bitch! M drunk. It’s 4am here on Spet 30th so u missed my bday in Aus time… ur getting frogetful in u old age… how u gona make it up to me? ;)

Roy giggled at Danny’s response, he knew that he could count on Detox and the girls to take Adore out on the town for her birthday and show her a good time.

Roy: You chola bitch, of course you’re drunk! Glad you’re having fun. Are you still out partying? PS. you were born in America not Australia so technically I’m right on time.

Danny: Jsut got back to the htoel. Ur not getting away with it that easy, baby. Ur gona have to makee it up to me X

Roy rolled his eyes. This “baby” talk was dangerous territory, but Roy knew Danny was a huge flirt when he was drunk, he couldn’t help himself.

Just then, the Facetime app on his laptop started ringing - Danny was calling him. Roy debated whether or not to answer - he wasn’t dressed and knew what kind of state Danny would be in. But then, it was his birthday…

Roy’s hands made the decision for him, and he answered the video call. Danny popped up on his screen, his hair all messed up, a half-smile on his face. He was laying on his side, with his shirt off and the duvet around him. He must have had a couple of days off, because he had some stubble. He looked adorable.

“Hey B, how are you?” Danny said lazily, giggling, his cheeks tinged a tipsy red.

“I’m great! You seem like you’re in a good mood, did you have a good birthday?” Roy said, amused at Danny’s giggly mood.

“It was fun, we went out partying. Detox and Manila bought me shots.”

“I can tell.” Roy laughed. “So how does it feel to be 27?”

“Roy? I’m so fucking old. I’m serious, in three years I’ll be 30.”

“Oh bitch, do not even go there. If you’re old, what am I?”

“Elderly.” Danny laughed teasingly.

“Thanks a lot, cunt.” Roy said, pretending to be hurt.

“Don’t worry, you’ve still got it.” Danny said, that telltale flirty tone in his voice.

“Oh, you think so?” Roy replied with a smile. God, it was so easy to talk to Danny. He just made him feel so at ease.

“Yeah, I do.” Danny winked. This was a potentially dangerous conversation, Roy realised, so he tried to think of something else to talk about when Danny suddenly disappeared from his screen, so that all Roy could see of Danny’s room were his bedsheets and duvet.

“Danny?” Roy asked, wondering where he had gone. The familiar sound of Amy Winehouse’s “You Know I’m No Good” came through the speakers, and then Danny spun his laptop around so Roy could see the rest of the room, before he finally came back into view on the screen himself.

Roy could see he was wearing nothing but a black thong. Well, Roy was not prepared for the sight of that. That fucker.

He stood in front of the camera, swaying his hips, with that cute, drunk smile across his face, and waved seductively at Roy through the screen.

“Danny, what on earth are you doing?” Roy started. Danny looked fucking divine, his beautiful ass all there for Roy to see as he turned and moved to the music.

“Dancing. It’s my birthday you know. Can’t a guy dance on his birthday?” Danny giggled, biting his lip and moving his hands down his torso.

“Danny, we can’t do this. You know friends don’t do this.” Roy said, trying to maintain enough resolve for both of them. Danny was turning him on, there was no doubt about that. He looked like sin as he moved. Roy knew that he was drunk, however, and if they were going to have any hope of keeping to their agreement to just be friends he had to be the one to hold strong. This was also the first time they’d spoken since their last time seeing each other, and Roy had to set an example.

“So, Roy, I’m old now too, but have I still got it?” Danny asked, as he turned around and moved his hips so Roy had a perfect view of his pert, full ass.

“Danny, don’t. We can’t do this. You can’t do this.” Roy said, even though he was still staring at the screen and couldn’t seem to look away.

Danny turned back to face the screen, singing along.

“I told you I was trouble, you know that I’m no good.” he sang sultrily, clearly not giving a shit about what he was doing to Roy with that voice. Roy felt himself starting to get hard. He cursed his body for betraying him.

“Danny, come on…” Roy replied weakly, his resolve fading away with every attempt to keep his cool. Danny looked straight down the camera and ran his hands down his body, capturing Roy once and for all as he sat riveted staring at his screen. Danny’s hands stopped just above his skimpy thong underwear, drawing Roy’s attention to Danny’s obvious bulge. The song ended, Beyoncé’s “Drunk in Love” came on, and when Roy didn’t protest another song, Danny knew he had him.

Danny was fucking loving the attention Roy was giving him, even though he tried to resist. He had been thinking about Roy all night, and how good it had felt when they fucked. No one had ever fucked him like that before in his life. It had felt so good. He knew this was bad, but in that moment, he didn’t care. He knew it went against their agreement, but he was horny, it was his birthday, and he wanted Roy. If he couldn’t have Roy physically, he’d have to make do with himself, but he wanted to at least see him.

As the bassline kicked in, Danny mouthed the words “I want you” over the music as he pushed his hand down over the outside of this thong and started to palm his now rock-hard cock through the black silk. His mouth dropped open at the sensation as he stared down the camera, and Roy couldn’t take it anymore. He seemed some relief, and started to palm himself through his boxers too as he stared back. Danny bit down on his lip as he increased the pressure of his palm. 

Danny could still only see Roy’s bare torso, and as delicious as he looked, he wanted to see more.

“Move. Now. I want to see all of you.” he demanded, and Roy pushed off the duvet and angled the laptop so Danny could see him as he lay sprawled on the bed, rubbing down harder on himself with the heel of his hand.

Danny moaned at the sight of Roy’s cock straining against his white boxers. He never stopped being surprised at how big it was. He would give anything to be able to touch Roy himself right now.

“Now Roy, you were a bad man, forgetting my birthday, so if you wanna get back on my good side, you better do what I say.” Danny said, his voice dripping with sex. Roy gulped. He had never done anything like this before, and he knew it was ten types of wrong, but he all he knew was he couldn’t stop it if he tried. Danny was much too tempting, like tasting forbidden fruit.

“Whatever you say”, Roy agreed. Danny taking control drove him crazy, it was so unexpected. He was so seductive, he just oozed sex.

“I want you to take those boxers off. I want to see all of you.” Roy obliged, lifting his hips to remove the only scrap of clothing on his body. As he looked at the screen, he saw Danny doing the same thing, peeling the skimpy silk thong slowly down his legs as his straining cock sprung free at last, before he stood, completely naked, staring right at Roy. This beautiful, masculine man was one of the hottest things Roy had ever seen, and he wasn’t even in the room.

“You’re so hard for me aren’t you? So hot.” Danny purred.

“Yeah, you’re so hard for me too, look at you.”

“Yeah, I am. I wish you were here with me so I could taste you. I’d take you in my mouth, I’d make you feel so good.” Roy groaned at Danny’s words, he wished so much that that could happen.

“I wish I could feel your tongue on me, I loved the way you let me fuck your mouth. ” Roy said, getting flashbacks of the morning Danny had blown his mind in the shower. Danny was blessed with a talented tongue and no gag reflex, and he had made Roy see stars.

“Now, babe. I want you to touch the head of your cock, run your thumb over it - is it wet for me?” Danny instructed.

Roy swiped his thumb across the tip, clearing the leaking precum away as he saw Danny doing the same thing at the same time, running his thumb across the head of his cock.

“Yeah, it is.” Roy said, gasping at the initial contact. Danny had him totally enthralled and so turned on, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Mmm, me too. Now, I want you to fuck your hand, like I wish you could fuck me.” Roy nodded, and took himself in his hand, stroking himself gently at first as he watched Danny masturbate with him, building up the speed and pressure as he moaned.

Danny was watching Roy, transfixed, as he got closer to his own peak along with him. If he felt tipsy before, he was out of his mind with lust now. Seeing Roy, beautiful, naked and hard again, and knowing he was the one having that effect on him, was one of the most powerful things he’d ever experienced. It didn’t matter if they weren’t even on the same continent, their sexual attraction was just beating both of them.

“Does that feel good?” Roy asked.

“So good.” Danny replied. “You know, I normally top, but ever since the first time you fucked me I can’t get enough of you, you drive me crazy.”

Roy wanted to reply, but he was so close, he just let out a guttural moan at Danny’s words.

“That’s it, Roy. You’re close aren’t you?” Danny said. He could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, and knew he wasn’t far behind.

“Gonna come…” Roy replied.

“Stop.” Danny said, an edge of authority to his voice. “Wait for me.”

Roy slowed down his movements and went more gently as he watched Danny’s movements speed up, his eyes close, his mouth drop open and his breathing go ragged.

“You’re so beautiful.” Roy said, stunned by the sight in front of him.

“I’m gonna come, baby, come with me…” Danny trailed off, looking straight at Roy as Roy brought himself back to the edge.

They came together, alone in different places.

Danny leaned against the wall for balance as his legs shook, pulling himself through his orgasm as he began to come back to Earth.

Roy eventually got his breath back, as he looked at Danny, so close to him but so far away. Danny picked up the laptop and lay back down on his bed, smiled at Roy, and laughed.

“Happy birthday to me.”

———

Roy played another show that night, and while he didn’t think the audience noticed, he was really on edge. He went straight back to the hotel as soon as he got off the stage, went to bed, and settled into a fitful, restless sleep.

He woke up feeling tired and headachey. He felt really wrong about what had happened with Danny the day before. He was supposed to be the adult. Danny was drunk and horny, and Roy just went along with it. What the fuck had happened? A fucking camera show? Roy felt dirty.

They had agreed to be friends, but they were thousands of miles apart and they were still finding ways to keep having sex with each other. Roy had enjoyed it, sure. It was hot. Really hot, and Danny was fucking sexy. He had seduced him through a fucking laptop screen, for fuck’s sake. Roy had tried to resist it, but he hadn’t tried hard enough.

He had to do better. He had to be the grown-up. Danny was 27 and very sexual, Roy had always known that. They had spent two sex-fuelled days together just before they went on tour, and then only a few days apart before their little laptop affair. There was obviously still a lot of sexual tension there from their recent physical encounters, and if Roy had learned anything from last night, it was that since he and Danny had first hooked up, he couldn’t resist him. It was like every time they spoke, he suddenly needed Danny’s touch.

One thing was clear to Roy. If they were going to stop what they were doing, and they needed to, he needed some space from Danny. He needed time. He needed to stop any texting or phone calls, or any kind of contact until he got his head together, until he got over this stupid crush on his best friend. He was too easily seduced, and it had to stop.

Roy let out a sigh of relief, knowing what he had to do.

——-


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks into the tour, and it was still going amazingly well. Roy’s work style was unusual among Drag Race alumni, in that he would do very intensive, busy tours for a long period of time, with long breaks in between, whereas the others would have a couple of gigs every week. While it meant Roy could relax for longer periods in between, it also meant his tours could be very tiring. It meant travelling to a different city on a tour bus every single day, and spending a lot of time alone. Normally he would have his top 4 group chat to keep him company, the drag ABCD, but now he couldn’t even do that since he had made the decision to take some time away from speaking to Danny. He was feeling lonely. 

 

He still couldn’t believe how Danny had gotten under his skin every time they’d seen each other or spoken since that first night. Roy had always seen himself as a man of good restraint and self-control, professional to the last, and he and Danny had even agreed that it was best for them both if they were just friends. One look from Danny, though, one tiny hint that Danny wanted him there and then, and Roy was totally powerless to say no. Danny had proven that time and time again. It wasn’t Roy’s style to feel out of control like that, especially not at the hands of a 27 year old party girl, and he had had to put a stop to it. He needed some time out from Danny to let his seemingly uncontrollable sexual attraction to him fade away, and things could go back to normal, the way they had both agreed was best.

 

He knew that behind all of this nonsense, him and Danny had a solid friendship and mutual understanding, and hoped that Danny would know why he was doing this. He certainly wasn’t getting the message the first week or so after Roy had decided to take time away from him. Danny initially had texted him every day, asking how he was doing, how the tour was going, and giving him updates on his own gigs in Australia and on the East Coast. He had gotten multiple missed calls from him, all unanswered. Danny was persistent, though, and checked in with him every day for weeks, obviously hoping for a response. He knew he couldn’t reply to Danny or engage him yet, because his heart still jumped every time Danny’s name flashed up on his phone, and every time he so much as saw a picture of him or Adore on Instagram, his mind would wander to dirty, inappropriate places. He received one text from Danny that had upset him, which read “Why are you doing this?”, and then when he didn’t answer it, he heard no more from Danny at all. That was two weeks ago, and he hoped that Danny had realised he needed some time to process everything and shake this thing off. 

 

It didn’t change the fact that the situation sucked, and he was lonely. He missed Danny. He missed him a lot. 

 

\------------

 

Danny was upset, and pacing around his living room. Ever since their steamy Facetime session, which Danny had loved, Roy wasn’t speaking to him, and it was driving Danny crazy. 

 

Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Did I force Roy into it? Did I embarrass myself? Danny was asking himself the same questions every day trying to figure out what had happened.

 

Danny ran the Facetime call over and over in his mind, trying to think of anything he might have said or done that would make Roy do this. Roy had definitely enjoyed it just as much as Danny had, Danny was sure of that much. Maybe he thought Danny was weird for coming on to him like that after they had agreed not to sleep with each other anymore, but it didn’t count if they weren’t physically together, right?

 

In any case, Danny thought Roy was acting like a dick. Roy obviously had some kind of problem with Danny, otherwise he wouldn’t just suddenly stop talking to him, but what kind of way was this to handle it? He was still posting on Twitter and Instagram throughout the tour, so he was obviously still alive and choosing to ignore his phone.

 

Danny also felt quite alone in this, because there wasn’t anyone he could really talk to about it without them finding out what had happened between them. He really wanted advice from Shane, who was always great with advice on boy problems, but telling Shane would open up a whole can of worms. It would mean they would have to acknowledge and face up to what actually happened, it would make it real, and Danny kind of liked the fact that it was a secret only they knew, even if Roy was acting like a humongous asshole. Besides, the less people knew, the more likely it was they could put it behind them and pretend it never happened. That is, if Roy ever got his act together and stopped ignoring Danny. It was more hurtful than anything, and he missed his friend.

 

It had been two weeks since he last contacted Roy, asking him why he was doing this, and Roy still chose to ignore him.

 

Luckily he had had a string of gigs to try to keep his mind off it. When Danny went on stage as Adore, he became a completely different person, and he loved her. Adore brought out this hugely confident, sexy side of him, and he felt beautiful in drag. When Adore went on stage and got to connect with all her fans, and got to sing her own music, that was when she felt most at home, like she was fulfilling her purpose in life. It was like having two different personas. Adore represented everything that made Danny feel good - music, connecting with people, beauty - and in those moments, where it was just her, the music, and the fans, those were the moments that felt like true happiness.

 

He had really felt happy with Roy too, although that happiness was different. It was a strange feeling, suddenly going from being friends with someone to sleeping with them. Danny had fantasised about sex with Roy in the past, but never saw it actually coming, it was just a crush, he had thought. He certainly never thought that Roy was attracted to him in that way, until suddenly he was. When they had sex, it was like Roy knew every inch of Danny’s body already, knew just where to touch him, how long to touch him for, how hard...

 

Danny had been with a lot of men in the last few years, but none of them had made him feel like Roy had. None of them knew his body like a well-worn map, none had stared into his eyes with that intensity. None had kissed like him. Maybe it was because Danny and Roy knew each other so well, and they were so close. They already had an incredible connection, and that was new to Danny. Normally, he was the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. He loved sex, and he loved men, and his line of work allowed him access to a lot of both. He believed in free love, and he had a lot of it, but something with Roy had been different, and he bet it was not only the fact the Roy was a dynamite lover, but that they already understood each other. He had never experienced that before - hell, even with his ex-boyfriend he met him randomly in a meet and greet, and they didn’t have that level of connection the first time they slept together.

 

Now, though, Danny felt totally isolated from Roy. He had never gone this long without talking to him before. He was used to talking to him every day, at least in the group chat, but Roy had suddenly gone quiet in there as well. He didn’t understand why Roy was being such an ass, and it made Danny feel like an idiot. He was second-guessing everything he’d done and said in the last few weeks, which felt odd, because if he was honest with himself he really wasn’t ashamed of any of it. He was angry with Roy for treating him like this, and making him feel anxious about where they stood. Their agreement to stay friends was supposed to make things easier, not harder, and Danny had expected better from Roy.

 

The more he thought about the way Roy was acting, the angrier it made him. Why the fuck was he being made to feel like he had done something wrong? Was this some kind of punishment? Roy had come onto him first. Roy had kissed him first. Roy had initiated everything. The next morning, when they woke up after their first time sleeping together, it was Roy who had jumped his bones when Danny had planned to talk. Sure, Danny had seduced him the last couple of times, but it wasn’t like Roy wasn’t right there with him.

 

And now he wasn’t speaking to him, even though things were supposed to be cool between them. What kind of friend does that?

 

He decided to break the silence. Even if Roy didn’t respond, it was driving him crazy and he had to tell him he was being a dick.

 

“You’re supposed to be the mature one, Roy. I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you better get over it quick. I’ve done nothing wrong. I’m here for whenever you decide to get over yourself.”

 

Danny fired off the text, and stared at his phone, waiting for Roy to respond. Surely he had to respond to that, or at least acknowledge that he had been ignoring Danny. Half an hour passed, and Danny was furious. He lit up a joint to calm himself down. An hour had passed, and then two, and it became clear that Roy had chosen to ignore this one too.

 

Fuck this, Danny thought to himself. I’m out. 

 

He found Shane’s number in his phone, and grabbed his jacket as the phone rang.

 

“Hey Adorm! How are you?”

 

“I’m good Courm, what are you doing tonight?”

 

“Nothing, I was just gonna chill, why, what are you doing?”

 

“Wrong answer. You’re coming out with me!”

 

“Oh yay! That’s my girl, yeah let’s hit the town! It’s been a while since Adore and Courtney went on the prowl.”

 

“WeHo better watch out. I’ll call a cab, pick you up in half an hour?”

 

“Yay! I’m excited!”

 

\-----------------------

 

Danny and Shane arrived at the club and went straight to the bar to get drinks. Danny was determined to start the night as he meant to go on - good and drunk. Getting drunk with Shane, his favourite dancing buddy, was always fun, and it was sure to take his mind off the Roy situation. The bartender came and Danny ordered two Jaegerbombs each for him and Shane to get the party started.

 

They downed their shots with a shudder, and Shane got them both beers for the dancefloor. The music was good, and they were both dancing like crazy. It was great to be able to spend some time together, they really enjoyed each other’s company.

 

As the night went on, they danced like crazy, getting more and more drunk. After some particularly energetic moves from Danny, they went to get more drinks at the bar.

 

Shane looked around the room, taking in all the people dancing and having a good time. 

 

“Hey, Danny, do you see any trade here?!”

 

“What? No, I wasn’t looking.”

 

“What do you mean, you weren’t looking? Daniel Anthony Noriega, you are always looking - you’re telling me we’ve been here all night and you haven’t noticed any of the hot men here?! What, are you seeing someone?”

 

Danny was thrown by Shane’s probing - he hadn’t noticed anything unusual himself, but now he thought about it, usually he would be in the corner making out with a hot guy by now, but he’d been distracted and wasn’t thinking about getting with some random guy. But then, maybe that was just what he needed to get his mind off things, and he was feeling just drunk enough that he wanted someone to touch him.

 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone! I was just enjoying dancing and hanging out with you, but you’re right. There’s a lot of guys here, let’s go find some!”

 

Danny downed his shot, grabbed Shane’s hand and dragged him to the middle of the dancefloor, dancing and dropping wildly along with the music. He took a look around, and saw that they were getting a lot of attention. He smiled to himself - he knew he was looking hot tonight, he hadn’t had a gig in a few days so he’d let his stubble grow, and it suited him. He noticed one guy in particular who was eyeing him up, who looked pretty hot, and caught his eye. The guy smiled at him, and started to walk over. Yeah, you’ll do, Danny thought to himself. He felt the guy grinding against him, and arms wrapping around his waist, so he followed his instincts and turned around and kissed him. He heard Shane laughing and taking pictures, and gave Shane the finger mid-kiss. As the music kept pumping, he was getting lost in the moment, but it felt weird somehow. It wasn’t Roy. 

 

Oh well, Danny thought. Roy’s not here. This guy is. I’ve got needs.

 

Danny grabbed the guy’s hand, whispered his goodbyes to Shane, who had set his sights on a guy at the bar, and ran out of the club, hailing a taxi, completely hammered.

 

\---------- 

 

Roy was staring at his phone, not knowing how to respond. Danny had reached out to him again, and he felt like an idiot. 

 

“You’re supposed to be the mature one, Roy. I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you better get over it quick. I’ve done nothing wrong. I’m here for whenever you decide to get over yourself.”

 

He knew Danny was angry with him. Danny had never been angry with him before, and it felt awful, especially because it was clear Danny didn’t understand why he was doing this. Roy felt like shit, but there was nothing he could do. He still couldn’t talk to Danny, because he was still thinking about him and he didn’t want it to get complicated. Plus, he couldn’t defend himself, he didn’t know what to say. So he just left it, and decided to forget about it. He had a show to do.

 

The show went amazingly, as usual. Being Bianca was the one thing that was guaranteed to make him feel better about whatever shit was going on in his life. He went and did his meet and greet. Roy liked to take the time to have a decent conversation with everyone in the meet and greet, and by the time he got through the line and talked to everyone, and got out of drag backstage, it was after 1am. 

 

His cab back to the hotel arrived, and he got in. He pulled out his phone and saw a string of texts from Shane and Greg, and laughed. He could see from the home screen that the spelling was quite bad, and knowing Shane was a perfect speller that could only mean one thing - he was drunk. He opened the texts and noticed that Shane and Greg were chatting in the group chat, and scrolled up. Catching up, he quickly realised that Shane and Danny were obviously out together, and Greg was laughing at their escapades. As he read through the messages, his heart stopped when he landed on the pictures - Danny. Danny kissing some guy. Someone else. Some other guy’s hands on Danny. Danny grinding on another man. That fucking dude kissing Danny’s neck.

 

Roy threw his phone down on the seat beside him, as he started to feel angry. That guy was the total opposite of Roy, tattooed and punky. More like Danny. He looked young, like a fucking child - is that really Danny’s type? From the looks of things the guy kissed like a washing machine, he looked like he was trying to eat Danny’s face. But then, Danny seemed to be enjoying himself. He always was a whore. He read down some more until he got to the last message from Shane - Danny’s gone home with his guy, and I think I’ll be going home with mine! Flawless record at pulling trade. Off for a night of fun, will text you to let you know it goes in the morning ;) 

 

Roy started to fill with rage. He’d been struggling to shake Danny off and get him off his mind, but obviously he wasn’t having the same problem. Did he ask Shane to send those pictures to him to fuck with his head? He knew Danny was probably behind this, he loved attention from guys, and he knew Roy was the jealous type. He should’ve known Danny would try to get into his head, that asshole.

 

\----------

 

When Danny woke up, his head was throbbing. He felt physically ill, had the worst headache of his life, and couldn’t handle the light streaming in through the window. He felt horribly dehydrated, and there was no water in sight. In fact, he had no idea where he was. 

 

He rolled over to find he was in bed with some guy. He looked at his face. Fuck, he really didn’t remember anything after the third round of shots. He remembered dancing in the club, making out with him in the taxi, and then nothing. 

 

He felt horrible, and just wanted to get out of there. He didn’t want to deal with this dude - from what he could remember, he was an awful kisser. Well, maybe not awful. Just not as good as Roy. Which by comparison, felt awful. They were both naked, so they’d obviously slept together as well. Ugh. 

 

He crawled out of the bed slowly, and sat on the edge, noticing the hickey on his neck in the mirror. He found the address he was at on Google Maps on his phone. He ordered a cab to come pick him up, which was a 20 minute wait. Gross. He noticed a string of unread texts, and saw Shane had been texting the group chat all night.

 

Shit. 

 

He scrolled through the messages, and they basically read as a live commentary of the night, the messages getting drunker and drunker as time went on. Greg was laughing at them, and Roy was silent throughout. 

 

And then he saw the pictures. Fuck. He didn’t want Roy to see him like that, being felt up by another dude. Well, they were just friends, but that didn’t mean Roy needed to know every detail of his sex life. He scrolled down and saw that Shane had told the group they’d both gone home with guys. 

 

Not great.

 

Danny was annoyed with Shane for a moment, but then how could Shane know? As far as he was aware it was the same banter they’d always had, and in the past they had always shared stories of hookups with each other. Shane had no reason to suspect anything had changed. 

 

And also, were Danny and Roy even friends anymore? Roy was still acting like an asshole. He hadn’t replied to Danny’s last-ditch attempt to get him to talk, and Danny was sick of it. Whatever. Roy obviously didn’t give a shit about him. He wasn’t even responding. 

 

A reminder went off on Danny’s phone - the cab was arriving in 10 minutes. He stood up quickly, rushing to get dressed in time, throwing on this t-shirt and boxers.

 

Just then, with all the commotion, the stranger in the bed started stirring, and peered up at Danny with a lazy smile.

 

“Hey, babe” he said, sleepily.

 

“Hey” said Danny, politely in response.

 

Fuck, thought Danny, not wanting to deal with this guy at all. At least he only had to for 10 minutes.

 

\---------

 

Roy had been stressed out all day. He had one show left on this leg of the tour tonight before the break, and he wanted it to be a good one. However, his day had not gone well. He had a flight to catch, which was delayed, and then the airline lost his bags. He went up to the baggage reclaim desk, and they promised the bags would arrive by the evening in time for the show, but it was just fucking classic. He hated airports sometimes. He booked a cab to the hotel, angry and pissed off. He read over the texts from last night again on the way, for what felt like that millionth time that day. Even though it was painful to look at the pictures of Danny with another guy, he couldn’t stop himself. He was torturing himself, picturing Danny sleeping with someone else, his hands all over someone else, his mouth on someone else… someone else was getting that incredible pleasure that only Danny could provide. Those gorgeous lips, and that beautiful tongue. Danny just gave it up to whoever wanted it, not knowing how special he was. Roy could feel his body filling up with rage. This was the fucking worst day ever. 

 

He got to the hotel and got the lift up to his room. He was so pissed off with everyone. The airline had fucked up his schedule, and Danny had fucked up his mind. He threw himself down on the bed, and noticed for the first time that Danny had seen the messages in the group chat. He checked the time - it was 2pm LA time. Knowing Danny, he was home by now.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was dialling Danny’s number. He didn’t even realise he knew it by heart.

 

\----------

 

Danny had managed to escape from the guy’s house fairly easily with a kiss on the cheek and a false promise to keep in touch. He had given him a fake number, which he felt bad about, but it was the oldest trick in the book and he just needed to get out of there. He couldn’t even remember the guy’s name. 

 

During their brief conversation this morning, he was relieved to find out they hadn’t actually had sex. The guy said they had gotten naked and were kissing, and everything was getting more heated when Danny pushed the guy off him and said he didn’t want to do it. He didn’t know why he felt relieved, he normally loved sex with anyone, but he just felt odd about the situation this time for some reason. It was very unlike him to not want to hook up, but something about it just felt wrong.

 

He got home in one piece, still feeling pretty hungover, so he popped a couple of paracetamol and rolled a joint, hoping they would help him feel better. Today was going to be a duvet day, no doubt about it.

 

He lit up the joint and inhaled slowly. It tasted great, and he hoped it would make it easier to pick a movie. He was scrolling through Netflix and nothing was leaping out at him, his head felt like it was a million miles away. 

 

He put the joint and the remote down, and thought maybe he should just nap for a couple of hours, when his phone started ringing. He saw Roy’s name on the caller ID, and his heart started pounding. Was he hallucinating? What the fuck was this about?

 

“Oh, you’re alive. I didn’t realise.” Danny said sarcastically, answering the phone.

 

“Danny, are you trying to fuck with me?” Roy said, angrily. He didn’t know what he was doing, or why, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy from making him act this way.

 

“What are you talking about, am I trying to fuck with you?! You haven’t spoken to me in weeks.”

 

“Do you think it’s funny, getting Courtney to send me those pictures of you basically fucking some dude in the middle of a club?!”

 

“Roy, what makes you think you can just fucking call me out of the blue like this? I went out, I had fun, you don’t fucking own me. You’ve made your feelings on that quite clear.”

 

“So you thought you’d just play mind games with me to get back at me? Get Shane to send me all those pictures of you whoring yourself around, like you always do?” Roy said, his anger boiling over.

 

“I don’t know what you think is going on here, but you do not get to call me and complain when I haven’t heard anything from you in weeks. You’re acting like a fucking baby, Roy. And for the record, yes I did go home with someone last night. No, I didn’t ask Shane to send you the pictures. He did it himself because he thinks we’re friends. Which clearly we are not anymore, you asshole.”

 

“Danny, why are you -”

 

“Don’t contact me again. Goodbye, Roy.” Danny said, abruptly hanging up, his hands shaking. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes. How could Roy speak to him like that, calling him a whore? Did he really think that little of him? Where was this anger coming from? 

 

Out of nowhere, the dam broke, and the tears came spilling out of Danny’s eyes, racking his body with sobs until he couldn’t breathe. 

 

\--------

 

Roy stared at his phone, completely numb, in a state of shock. He hadn’t meant to go off on Danny like that, but he had just felt so angry. He didn’t know why he had reacted like that, Danny was right, he didn’t own him, but the thought of Danny sleeping with someone else had made him sick. It wasn’t right.

 

Now Danny had asked him not to contact him again, and Roy couldn’t blame him. He felt like shit. This was supposed to be so easy. He shuddered, and felt a single tear fall down his face. He couldn’t stand the idea of not having Danny in his life at all, but he could only blame himself.

 

How could he have let things get so fucked up?


	6. Chapter 6

Roy had never felt exhaustion like this before. He was physically, mentally and emotionally drained. It had been a very tiring six weeks on the road, and though his tour couldn’t have gone better, he just felt so tired. As he finally opened his front door, and set his many bags down in the hallway he felt ready to just lie down for a few weeks, sleep, and shut himself off from the world.

Normally after a tour, the adrenaline high and rush of meeting his adoring fans would last him weeks, and he’d be buzzing for a long time after, but this time just felt dreary. He didn’t have that warm, familiar feeling, he was too distracted. Things were really bad with Danny, way worse than he thought they could ever be.

The last few weeks had been awful without Danny. Even though they were often apart physically, they had always been in regular contact, and before this whole fiasco they had spoken either by text, the phone or in person almost every day since the first day they met three years ago. Roy had never given much thought to how much Danny had become woven into of the fabric of his daily life. Every day since the last time he saw him, he had either come across something funny he was dying to tell him about, or seen something that reminded him of him. He instinctively picked up his phone to text Danny every time he thought of him, before he scolded himself, remembering everything that had transpired between them.

He felt so angry. He was angry with Danny, and he couldn’t even fathom why himself. He was devastated that they’d ruined their incredible friendship. He had never felt hurt and jealousy like he had when he saw those pictures of Danny with another man. He couldn’t rationalise it. They weren’t together. They had never even thought about being together. He had had no right to be jealous, and he knew it. He was normally very rational, and hated feeling out of control of his emotions. Even now, though, the thought of Danny with anyone else was making him sick. 

Danny wasn’t even speaking to him. The last time they’d spoken, they’d had a huge fight, and Roy had called Danny a whore, and Danny had told him never to contact him again. He had been so angry and upset that Roy had cut him off, and Roy had unleashed his rage and jealousy on Danny. He felt awful about it, but he couldn’t reach out. He had to respect Danny’s wishes. Danny hated him, that much was clear, and he couldn’t blame him. Who treats a friend like that?

Roy had never felt guilt like this before. He was used to being right, and now he’d hurt Danny, he’d destroyed their beautiful bond, and there was nothing he could do about it, and no one he could talk to.

He was exhausted.

 

\---------------

Danny woke up with a throbbing headache. He’d been hungover a lot lately. He’d had a few gigs on the West Coast and he had really hit the booze hard. He sometimes did that when he got stressed, he knew it wasn’t good for him, but he just wanted to dance, have fun, and forget about all the shit that was going on in his life. He was fun. Being Adore was fun, and she brought joy to a lot of people, including Danny. It worked, for a few hours. Then came the next day, the bleary-eyed fog, the physical and emotional pain. It never lasted. He was sick of feeling like shit.

He hadn’t felt this sadness in a long time. Danny had always been sensitive, he had always felt his emotions deeply, and he had become quite good at coping with them. He knew himself well enough to know that he found the best way to cope with sadness was to feel it, acknowledge it, and let it go. He couldn’t let it go, this time, though. Not without Roy. 

He felt like a part of himself was missing. Roy had always been one of his biggest supporters, he felt understood by him. Roy had defended Danny against criticism from online haters and rude, narrow-minded drag queens. Roy had been his shoulder to cry on during his last breakup, through bereavement, and through physical exhaustion. He had been there for Roy too, though Roy was more stoic and emotionally reserved, Danny had always been able to tell when something was upsetting him, he’d be quieter somehow. Danny knew that with a squeeze of the hand and a hug, he’d be able to make Roy smile. He knew Roy never talked much about how he was feeling, but took comfort from knowing Danny was there for him on the road, even if he wouldn’t go into detail. They were different in almost every way, but there had always been a thread of complete mutual understanding between them that kept them connected. And now, it felt like that thread had been cut.

As sad as he was, he couldn’t forgive Roy. How could he forgive someone who clearly wasn’t even sorry? He hadn’t apologised. He had just carried on with his tour, he was moving on with his life. He was putting it all behind him. They had told each other how important their friendship was, they had said it was precious and had to be protected, they had agreed that nothing that happened would come between them. But then, talk is cheap, Danny thought to himself. Words are hollow unless actions match them. Danny may have told him not to contact him again in a fit of rage, but if he really cared, at all, he’d at least try. But he didn’t. Danny couldn’t understand it. If he had upset Roy, he would stop at nothing to fix it, but then again, they were different people. They obviously saw things differently, and maybe Roy didn’t value their bond like Danny did. Danny was always the more emotional one, maybe Roy didn’t feel that deeply about it. Maybe he didn’t care that much at all. Maybe this wonderful kinship was all in Danny’s head. Maybe it never existed.

The last time they’d spoken, Roy had been vicious. He called Danny a whore, and showed how little he thought of him. Yeah, Danny had been with a lot of men, he loved sex, and there was nothing wrong with that, as far as he was concerned. Roy had tried to make him feel bad about it, and Danny couldn’t understand why - was it jealousy, or did he just think he was stupid and immature? He doubted it was jealousy, Roy had made it clear through his actions that he really didn’t care enough to be jealous.

Danny had always referred to himself as a slut jokingly, he’d even used it as his intro on All Stars, and the reason he joked about it was that it was all in good fun. Clearly Roy didn’t agree. And then there was the fact that Roy accused Danny of colluding with Shane to make him angry on purpose. Why the hell would Danny do that? Did Danny really seem that petty and immature to Roy? Obviously he didn’t know him.

And so, he was sad and angry. He felt completely helpless. He thought Roy was one of the people he could trust most in the world. Danny had always taken pride in being a good judge of character, but Roy had shocked him. 

He doesn’t care about me. Danny let the thought sit with him for a moment. He doesn’t care. He felt the familiar sting of tears begin to well up in his eyes, intensifying his headache. It was painful.

The tears ran down his face, slowly and pitifully. The big, body-consuming sobs of a few weeks ago had neutralised to a kind of numb, quiet, teariness, no less painful. It felt like the tears of acceptance. It felt like the end.

Danny rose from his bed and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. He couldn’t control what was happening, but he could try to control his feelings about it, and wine just seemed like an easy route to calm right now. 

 

\-----------------

Roy had collected his dogs, Sammy and Dede, and spent a whole day hanging out with them. He loved his dogs. No matter how what was going on in the world, no matter what problems he had, they always helped him through it. They were playful and pure, they knew nothing of how hard life could be. Their carefree attitude reminded Roy of being a child, and they helped him see how simple life can be. They helped him to forget about everything.

He had also finally gotten to sleep in his own bed. Hotels were nice, but they felt sterile. This bed was familiar, it was his, it was home. He’d woken up this morning, and caught sight of his ensuite bathroom door. He remembered the morning Danny had emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, covered in water, in a towel. Roy had lost the ability to think straight, and they had shared one of the most erotic sexual experiences Roy had ever had. They’d been laid bare in front of each other, trusting each other completely. Danny had teased him, kissed him, and let him in. Right on his bed. They’d showered together afterwards and pleasured each other again, this time with their mouths. They’d just allowed their attraction to act for them, not thinking. They didn’t think. And this was where it had led them.

Roy was glad to be home, but his room was full of memories of Danny. He’d only fucking stayed there once.

Roy spent his first morning at home running errands. He did his laundry, walked Sammy and Dede, and did his grocery shopping. He felt very productive, and his home was ready for him to relax in. He had enough supplies to last him if the apocalypse struck, but as he sat in his living room in the afternoon, flicking through the channels, he was kind of at a loss as to what to do. He wanted company. He was bored. He decided to text Shane, he had missed him.

Roy: Hey bitch, what are you doing tonight? Wanna hang out?

Shane: Yay Bianca! You’re home from tour?! I thought it was 6 weeks! Yes let’s go out tonight!

Roy laughed - Shane was definitely a going-out person rather than a staying-in person, he loved dancing with a group of friends, and even more than that he loved scanning the room for prospective men. 

Roy: Haha well yeah 5 and a half weeks, 6 weeks, same thing dumbass! Meet you at that new place in WeHo at 9.30? See you later bitch!

Shane: Oh yes I’ve been wanting to go there, Willam went to the opening last week and said it’s fun! Can’t wait! :)

\----------------

The cab pulled up to the bar, and Roy was excited to see Shane, it had been a long few weeks and he was looking forward to catching up. He paid up and walked inside and saw Shane sitting with the Brians, Willam and Justin. He laughed to himself, Shane did always like to invite a crowd and bring people together. Roy didn’t mind, he couldn’t wait to talk to everyone.

“Look! It’s the prodigal daughter, she’s returned! Or should I say, prodigal grandmother?” Shane exclaimed excitedly, jumping up to hug him hello.

“Look! It’s Courtney, still the oldest twink ever!” Roy laughed, pulling him into a hug. He was so glad to see him. 

Roy broke apart from the hug and greeted everyone else, and they all caught up excitedly, exchanging tour stories, and Roy getting all the gossip from the whirlwind that was All Stars 2’s airing. Brian and Justin were clearly relieved it was over, and now that the fuss was dying down.

“Congrats to the new addition to the hall of fame, you are now worthy of sitting in my presence.” Roy said, hugging Justin. “Sorry Katya, I think there’s space at the table over there.” he said, jokingly pointing to the back of the room. Brian burst out laughing, and Roy felt content for the first time in weeks. He had really missed his friends.

“Nice place here, isn’t it?” Willam said, and Roy turned his head to get a better look at the new hotspot, and then he saw him. Danny was here. 

His heart dropped. He wasn’t prepared for this. What the fuck was he going to say? What was going to happen?

“Oh yeah, make room for Adore!” Shane said cheerfully, rushing over to hug Danny as they all squeezed together to make space. Danny was hugging Shane excitedly. He clearly hadn’t seen him yet. Roy was shell-shocked. Danny looked dishevelled and stunning. Roy had forgotten how fucking gorgeous he was. He felt sick with nerves.

And then, Danny’s eyes met his, and his face changed. It was like all of the joy he had seeing his friends just a moment ago vanished, replaced by upset, and what looked like fear. Danny broke eye contact almost immediately, and got himself together to greet everyone else at the table half-heartedly. “Hello”, he said to Roy, coldly, not making any attempt to hug him or greet him properly, taking a seat between Willam and Justin, as far away from Roy as possible. Roy put on a smile and said hello in return. It was horribly awkward. 

Roy was trying to engage in conversation, but it was too hard to concentrate. Danny wasn’t himself, he seemed quiet and distant, and normally he’d be leading the conversation, making anybody laugh with silly antics. Now, he was just speaking when spoken to directly and making regular trips to the bar. Luckily they were in such a big group and there were so many conversations going on that no one else seemed to pick up that anything was wrong.

Roy felt sick. Danny was right here, and they couldn’t even look at each other. Well, Danny couldn’t look at him. Roy had looked at Danny, when he was distracted talking to Justin. He had looked at his lips, his eyes, his beautiful face. He had seen those gorgeous, pale arms, covered in colourful tattoos, like paintings of his soul. He was just as beautiful as Roy remembered. It was hard not to just reach across and touch him. How could he be so physically close, yet so unreachable? Roy’s heart felt heavy. He stared down at his drink, swirling it. He felt completely lost.

He was snapped away from his thoughts by Danny’s voice. 

“Hey guys, I think I’m going to have an early night tonight, I’m um… not feeling too well. Yeah, I think I might have caught that thing that’s going around.” Danny said, a slight tremor in his voice. The group broke into a chorus, everyone talking over each other, trying to convince him to stay.

Roy felt like shit. Danny wasn’t sick, that was obvious, he just couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. Roy couldn’t stand his own company right now, if he was honest with himself. Danny went around the table, saying his goodbyes, and plastered on a smile, waving at Roy as he left. “Bye” he said, flatly, just catching Roy’s eye and looking at him for a moment. Roy finally got to see that beautiful shade of jade green, and he felt like he was seeing Danny again for a split second. It was too brief. Danny snapped his head away, said goodbye to everyone, and turned and walked away. Roy felt numb, as the conversation around him started up again. This was horrible.

“Excuse me, I’m just going to go and make a call, I’ll be right back.” Roy said, pretending to take his phone out.

He walked briskly to the door, hoping he wasn’t too late.

He got outside, and he saw him on his phone. 

“Danny, wait.” he said, calling over to him.

“Save your breath, Roy. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Danny, can we talk? Please?”

“Oh, now you want to talk? How noble of you.”

Roy noticed his words seemed a little slurred. He seemed tipsy.

“Danny, please. Don’t be like that. Let’s talk.”

“Everything’s always on your terms isn’t it Roy? You’ve had plenty of chance to talk to me, and you’ve been perfectly happy to just pretend I don’t exist. You clearly don’t give a shit, and I don’t fucking care about you either. Leave me alone.”

Roy reached out to grab Danny’s arm, hoping for one chance to make this right. “Danny, I didn’t -” 

“I said leave me the fuck ALONE! Get away from me!” Danny yelled angrily, snapping his arm back and looking away.

Roy studied his form for a moment. He had his arms crossed, looking away from Roy. He didn’t want Roy there. He didn’t want him near.

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone.” Roy said, and walked back toward the bar.

 

\----------------

 

Danny looked over his shoulder, and saw him walking away, He leaned against the wall for support, relieved the bar was tucked away off the main road where he wouldn’t be recognised, and burst into tears. The tears racked his body, and his shoulders shook violently as he sobbed. The pain was unreal. This was it. This was what true pain felt like.

 

He let the tears take him over, his breath short and heavy. Him and Roy couldn’t even communicate any more. He hadn’t even given Roy a chance to speak, he couldn’t stand to hear what he had to say. He didn’t see how it could ever be right again. He lit a cigarette, and couldn’t smoke it. He couldn’t stop crying long enough. He stubbed it out on the ground, and looked up, and there Roy was, walking back towards him. He’d come back for him. He could see Roy’s eyes were red, as if he’d been crying too.

“Oh, Danny.” Roy said, running, enveloping Danny in a bear hug. Danny hugged him back, he couldn’t help himself, and cried. 

“I’m sorry.” Roy whispered in his ear, stroking his hair calmingly, as he blinked away a tear that escaped his own eye. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated his apologies into Danny’s ear, hoping that he would know he meant it if he said it enough.

He felt Danny’s arms tighten around his waist, and his tears begin to calm down. He could hear his breathing get shallower as they swayed together, and Danny buried his face into the crook of Roy’s neck.

Danny’s sobs evened out as Roy continued to play with his hair comfortingly, holding him close. They stood holding each other for a long time, eyes closed.

Roy pulled back to look at Danny, and he looked back into his eyes, his face red and bloated from tears. He looked so vulnerable, and beautiful, and Roy hated that he’d been the one to make him cry. He never, ever wanted Danny to be sad.

“Danny, please.” he said softly, wiping the last few tears from Danny’s face. “Hear me out.”

Danny nodded. “Okay.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry I pushed you away. I’m sorry I said those horrible things.”

Danny kept looking at him, searching his eyes. He seemed genuine. He was obviously upset. Maybe he does care, he thought to himself, and nodded at Roy to continue.

“I didn’t know what to do. We’re friends, we agreed that, but I was so attracted to you, I couldn’t even resist you on a fucking laptop. Every time we’d seen each other or spoken since that first time, we ended up kissing or having sex or doing a live sex show on camera.”

Danny blushed and giggled, burying his head back in Roy’s shoulder, laughing at his brazenness in retrospect. 

“That’s why I couldn’t let myself talk to you. I wanted to wait until I had control of my fucking hormones so we could actually go back to normal.” Roy said, rubbing the back of his neck softly. 

Danny laughed and looked back at him, smiling. “So you’re saying you couldn’t resist me?”

“Shut up!”, Roy said, embarrassed. He was right. 

Danny let out a sigh of relief. This felt good. He thought that maybe this would be okay after all, but something was still bothering him. 

“Why did you say those things to me, calling me a whore and stuff, yelling at me? That was really fucked up, you know.” he said, looking Roy intently in the eyes.

“I was an idiot. I was jealous, and I’m sorry.” said Roy, as he rubbed Danny’s shoulder. 

“You were jealous?!” Danny smirked, squeezing his arms tighter around Roy’s waist.

“I don’t even know. Maybe it was just because I wasn’t getting any on the road.”

Danny burst out laughing. “Haha! You didn’t cop a feel in the meet and greet?! You’ve changed since BOTS.”

“Excuse me, I never felt anyone up in a meet and greet, I don’t know where you’re getting your information from”, Roy said jokingly.

“You’ve gotten conservative in your old age, sir.” Danny giggled, and a comfortable silence fell over them, as they looked at each other, smiling.

“Look, Danny, I behaved like an asshole. I know that. I can’t believe the way I treated you. I just didn’t know what to do, so I ignored you, I got angry with you, and then I didn’t know how to fix it. I’ll never forgive myself for it.” 

Danny’s face lit up at Roy’s sincere apology, and he held him tighter. 

“Forgive yourself, Roy. I forgive you.”

Roy beamed. Danny was so understanding, and he didn’t deserve it. He was amazing.

“These past few weeks without you have been horrible.” Roy admitted sadly.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty shitty. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Let’s never not speak again.”

“Deal.” Danny agreed, with that gorgeous smile. His eyes looked so happy. Roy never wanted to see him cry again. Roy took his arms back down from around Danny’s neck, and rested them on his sides. 

“And I know we’ve said this before, but nothing is worth losing our friendship for. Right?” Roy said.

“Fucking right.”

“So let’s not fuck up! It sucks.”

Danny nodded in agreement, a grin taking up his whole face. He looked stunning this happy, and devastatingly beautiful when he was red and puffy from crying. It was almost unfair.

“Friends?” Roy asked tentatively.

“Friends.” said Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny turned on his speakers, cranking the music up to full blast. He sometimes wondered what his neighbours thought of the loud-singing, music-blasting, cross-dressing, pot-smoking boy next door, but thankfully they hadn’t complained yet. He bet it was because they knew he wasn’t home that much, so they were just about able to cope with the commotion when he was. Or maybe they enjoyed it. Either way, he didn’t particularly care. He was feeling energetic, and started to dance around his living room. He had been exercising much more recently, and he loved the way it made his body look and feel. It was even easier to exercise when he was in a good place, and for the last week or so, he’d been feeling great. Music was the biggest constant in his life, there for him through the best times and the worst. He could always come back to it, and it was always with him, his lifelong friend.

Today was all about female-driven rock, something in him just wanted to move to rolling guitars and loud lyrics. He couldn’t stop smiling as he danced. Maybe it was the weed, this strain always made him feel active and giggly. Maybe it was the fact that, for the first time in a long time, he really felt like he had nothing to worry about.

He only had a couple of gigs left before he took a long break from touring, and got a well-earned rest, and one was in LA, which was a relief. He’d get to hang out with his friends regularly for a couple of months, and visit family a lot.

The track switched to Blondie’s Call Me, and Danny moved his hips to the lyrics. This songs was one of his favourites, because he loved Debbie Harry, and it always made him think of whoever he had a crush on at the time. He belted loudly along with the lyrics. “Call me, on the line, you can call me any, any time; call me one time, you can call me any day or night.” Sometimes he felt like Debbie Harry, she was cool. After several minutes of bouncing around the room, he was starting to get out of breath, so he grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the couch, thinking.

He wasn’t surprised that he was thinking of Roy as he sang. Danny was just so happy to be speaking to Roy again, and since their talk the previous week, it was like things were better than ever between them, if that was even possible. The moment he saw Roy when he walked into the bar, his heart had almost stopped. He hadn’t been ready to face him, but of course Shane didn’t know anything was going on between them so invited everyone out as a group. Danny was not often stuck for words, but he had never been so uncomfortable as he was sharing a table with Roy and their friends, and he tried to push through it and not make the tension obvious by ordering drinks and keeping his mouth shut. It didn’t last long, and having tried to make an excuse to leave, Roy had followed him.

Danny had still been so angry, he honestly believed that Roy didn’t care about him. He was hurt, so he pushed Roy away, but he was wrong about him. Roy had totally taken him by surprise, refusing to give up on him even after Danny had all but told him to fuck off. Roy had comforted Danny, wiped away his tears and taken all of his worries away. It was just like Roy to do that, only this time it was different. They had never really had a fight before, but Danny had always imagined Roy would be stubborn and horrible in an argument. When it happened, though, he was honest, kind and compassionate, taking full responsibility for how he had made Danny feel. Roy even admitted that he had struggled to control his attraction to Danny, and that was why he had run from him. Danny knew how hard that must have been for him. Roy never liked to be vulnerable, so it meant a lot that he’d pushed past his hard bitch image and just allowed himself to be honest. It made Danny feel important, like Roy really cared about him. It felt really special.

Since they’d made up, they’d gone back to speaking every day, with more enthusiasm than ever. Danny had been smiling pretty much constantly ever since. Their text conversation made him cry with laughter on a couple of occasions, they really cracked each other up. Roy was fucking hilarious, and that was one of the things Danny loved most about him.

It felt like fighting with Roy and making up had injected something new into their relationship. Or maybe it was the sex, the intimacy, the pleasure they’d given each other. Danny was pretty sure he’d never experienced that level of total mutual understanding with another person. They were physically a perfect match. Well, either that or Roy was just fucking phenomenal in bed. Either way it worked for Danny. So much for Danny being a top, once he’d had Roy inside him once, he couldn’t get enough. Maybe previous lovers just didn’t know how to do it right, because being fucked by Roy felt incredible, no other man had taken him to that level.

While Danny was thrilled that everything was great with Roy and they were friends again, he knew that he’d miss the sex. It was that good, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever find anyone who instinctively knew his body like that. That feeling, that mind-altering pleasure, it still wasn’t worth jeopardising what he had with Roy now, though. At least, that’s what he had to keep telling himself.

Now that he had time off, he had a lot of time to think. Time to replay every time they kissed, every time he’d run his hands over Roy’s tight, masculine torso, every time he’d held Roy’s hair tight in his hands, every time Roy had kissed and sucked his neck. It had only happened a few times, and it felt like it wasn’t enough. It had to be enough, though. He had to be satisfied with the little taste of euphoria he’d had, because he had seen how messy it got. He had seen how painful life could be without Roy if everything went wrong. He had to be content with just being friends, but Danny was human. It didn’t stop him being attracted to Roy, and wanting more. He’d have to be blind not to want more, but he’d just have to want Roy silently, he had done it before for years, with no expectation of anything more than platonic friendship. He could surely do it again.

It was a strange feeling, being so blissfully happy with how great his friendship was with Roy. It felt like everything. It felt so whole, yet simultaneously missing something. How could something feel like it fulfilled him completely, yet leave him wanting more?

All this time to think was putting Danny in his head, and he knew that was no good. He needed to get Roy out of his thoughts, and there was only one thing for it. He pulled out his phone and hit the last dialled number.

The call connected, and only rang once before Roy answered.

“Hey, dickhead”, Danny said, laughing at his eagerness.

“Hey, dumbass”, Roy replied, the smile audible in his voice.

“Wanna come hang out at my place?”

“Sure, I’ll be there in an hour.” Roy responded.

————-

Roy pulled up to Danny’s house and parked behind his car. He grabbed the pizza in the front seat, he’d decided to surprise him with it. As he got out of the car, he heard music booming from the house, and laughed to himself. No doubt Danny was inside prancing around, thinking he was Debbie Harry. Since they made up last week, they’d been in constant contact by phone and text, but this was his first time seeing Danny since the night in the bar they’d made up and Roy had dragged Danny back in to have fun and dance the night away with their friends. He was nervous and excited to spend one-on-one time with his friend as he rang the doorbell.

Danny answered quickly, with a huge, toothy grin. His cheeks were slightly reddened and he seemed a little out of breath. Obviously Roy had been right about the dancing. He was looking beautifully dishevelled in a Misfits crop top that showed off his new improved abs and grey sweatpants.

“You brought pizza! Did I ever tell you you’re fucking amazing?” Danny exclaimed, setting it aside and closing the door before enveloping Roy in a huge hug.

“Yeah, a couple of times.” Roy said, hugging Danny tightly. Danny always gave the best hugs, and he smelled amazing, especially for someone who was clearly just dancing and should have smelled terrible. He felt Danny squeeze around his waist before stepping back from him with a smile. The music was still blaring, and Danny had the same wild look in his eyes he always got when he was excited.

The song switched to I Love Rock and Roll, one of Danny’s favourites, and he danced back towards the living area, jumping in rhythm to the music as he looked back at Roy smiling. That was one of the things Roy had always loved about Danny, he was so completely shameless. He had no problem dancing like a lunatic in front of anyone, as long as he was having fun, and that carefree attitude was so magnetic. Roy followed him away from the front door, laughing, and rolled his eyes comically when he saw him rocking out. Danny was singing along at the top of his lungs, with the biggest smile. Roy stood watching him with his arms folded, with one eyebrow raised, feigning despair, but he couldn’t keep it up for long and soon he was smiling right back at Danny.

“What are you standing there for, join in, show some respect to Joan Jett.” Danny said, beckoning him over as he danced.

“I don’t dance, Delano, you know this.”

“Don’t be such a grandma, Del Rio.” Danny said, grabbing Roy’s hands and forcing him to move with him.

Roy danced along with Danny awkwardly. He was not much of a dancer, that was for sure, and Danny saw how clueless he looked and laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.” Roy said, embarrassed.

“It’s fine, we’re just in my living room, don’t worry about it so much.” Danny said reassuringly. As the track changed to PJ Harvey’s “Down By The Water”, Danny put his hands on Roy’s hips, facing him, and started moving them from side to side. Roy became less rigid, and started to loosen up. His body always felt a little more intuitive when Danny touched him.

“There, see? Just relax into it, no one’s judging you. Enjoy the music.” Danny said, proudly, before throwing his arms up and dipping down to the ground.

Roy felt giddy, he never just danced like this, for no other reason than for fun. He never just let himself be silly, but Danny brought it out of him. He burst out laughing when Rihanna came on and Danny got on his hands and knees and started twerking.

“You are such a douche.” Roy said, as Danny twerked harder.

“You’re just jealous cos you can’t move that ass like this.” Danny said, exaggerating his movements for most of the song before catching Roy’s eye and collapsing on the ground in laughter, out of breath.

Roy reached his hand down, and Danny pulled himself back up, and turned down the music.

“Come on bitch, this pizza will get cold.” Danny said, bounding towards the couch, leading Roy who was still holding his hand.

They sat down together and grabbed a slice each, and Roy was wondering why his heart was beating so fast when he hadn’t done that much exercise. Danny just made him feel energised. They ate their pizza slices in silence, content.

They finished up, and Roy noticed Danny had some sauce around his mouth. He instinctively reached up and wiped it off with his thumb, brushing his lips gently. Danny looked him in the eye and bit his lip when Roy’s hand left his face. Roy wished he could bite Danny’s lip. He wished he could kiss him. He wanted to feel those lips again.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Danny asked, snapping Roy out of his train of thought. He realised he was still staring at Danny’s mouth and quickly looked away.

“Um… yeah, sure, what kind were you thinking? Although, please, no horror.”

Danny flicked through Netflix. “Ok, grandma, how about Almost Famous?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Roy said. He loved that movie.

Danny put the movie on and began to grind up some weed. Roy had never really been into weed, he had never been around people who smoked a lot. When he used to work as a costume designer, it was very intense, and he had always thought that smoking weed would make him less productive, so he never bothered. Plus, he didn’t want to think of himself as a “stoner”, he thought they were lazy.

Danny smoked weed a lot, though, and it didn’t seem to have any effect on his work ethic. In fact, it obviously helped him to relax when he had time off. It helped him regulate his emotions, and it didn’t really have any negative effect on him. Danny made being a stoner look cool.

Roy watched him sprinkle the weed into his pipe, and light it up, taking a hit. He inhaled slowly, letting the smoke fall out of his mouth as he exhaled. He looked fucking hot, like the bad boy at school everyone wanted. He watched as Danny’s body relaxed into the couch beside him. 

Danny caught Roy staring at him, and smiled. He then realised the smell was probably pretty bad, and Roy didn’t smoke. “Oh sorry, I should have asked you if you minded me blazing up, I’m so used to just doing it by myself.”

“I don’t care, it’s your house… you look pretty chilled out.”

“Yeah, I really like this new stuff, it tastes good and it’s pretty mellow.” Danny said, replacing the weed in the pipe. “Wanna try some?” he said, jokingly proffering the pipe.

“Yeah, actually, I do” said Roy. He was curious, and he wanted to feel the same as Danny. He wanted to be a part of whatever Danny was doing. It just seemed fun.

Danny raised an eyebrow, and passed the pipe over. “Roy Haylock, smoking weed?! I must be a terrible influence.”

“Why should you get to have all the fun?” Roy said, looking at the pipe. He realised he had no idea what to do.

Danny read the blank expression on his face and smiled. It was refreshing seeing the flawless Bianca Del Rio looking confused over something that was second nature to Danny.

“Here, just put your finger over the hole and light it, and then when it’s lit take your finger off and inhale.” Danny said, taking Roy’s hands and guiding them into the right place.

Roy blushed, a little embarrassed that Danny had to walk him through something so basic.

“Good luck, and don’t fuck it up.” said Danny, doing his best RuPaul impression, as Roy laughed and lit up, following Danny’s instructions.

He took a big breath in and the smoke hit his lungs, and he instantly realised he’d gone way too hard and descended into a huge coughing fit as Danny laughed.

“Jesus, Snoop Dogg, go easy!” Danny said, amused by Roy’s enthusiasm. “You’ve gotta do it gently, you can always go back for more.”

Roy tried again, and still ended up coughing his lungs up, which Danny seemed to find hilarious.

“Bitch, you suck at this.” Danny said, grabbing the pipe out of Roy’s hand. “Do I have to do everything for you?” he said dramatically, as Roy rolled his eyes. “Ok, here’s how it’s gonna go. I’ll take the hit from the pipe and pass the smoke into your mouth so you don’t choke to death. All you’ve got to do is inhale.”

“Look Danny, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was say so.” Roy said. Danny looked shocked, but then caught the playful look in his eyes.

“You fucking wish.” Danny said with a sly smile, lighting the pipe and breathing in deeply. He held the smoke and beckoned Roy to come closer. Roy crawled over to Danny, pinning him against the back of the couch. He looked down at Danny’s pursed lips, and instinct took over. Closing his eyes, he captured his lips with a gentle kiss, before opening his mouth to receive the smoke as Danny exhaled, grabbing Roy’s face. Roy inhaled deeply, pulling back with a peck, before letting the smoke billow from his nose as he looked into Danny’s eyes. He felt instantly relaxed and warm, as Danny kept his hands on his face, holding him close and stroking his cheek with his thumb. His lips tingled from their all-too-brief kiss, and he craved more. The weed was making him feel cosy and affectionate, but this was a dangerous game they were playing.

“How’s that, babe?” Danny said, seeing Roy loosen up. He looked at ease, Danny knew that feeling well and was happy to share it with Roy.

Roy sat back where he was, holding Danny’s hand as he settled. He felt warm inside, and connected with Danny as he loosely tangled their fingers together. “Feels good, I can see why you like this stuff. And who are you calling babe, by the way?”

“Shut up, bitch. Next time warn me before you try to slip the tongue.” Danny said, squeezing Roy’s hand to reassure him he was teasing.

“I did no such thing.” Roy said jokingly, trying to pass off the kiss.

“Look Roy, if you want to make out with me, all you have to do is say so.” Danny responded, repeating Roy’s words from earlier. Danny wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, but Roy just laughed. They turned their attention back to the movie, their hands still connected.

Roy finally got the hang of the pipe on the next attempt, and before long they were both pretty high. They both relaxed into the couch, moving closer together, their hands never leaving each other’s loose grasp. Roy felt completely stress-free and happy. He wished he could spend every night like this, with his favourite person, not a care in the world. He looked over at Danny, who looked cosy and snug, and really, really cute. His hair was all messed up, and he could tell he loved the movie, as he’d sing along gently with all the music parts. He spent half the movie watching Danny, he was so fucking cute he could hardly look away. He loved being close to him. He had missed him so much.

He knew they could only ever be friends, but friends could hold each other, right? It was coming into winter, and it was getting cold outside. He didn’t give himself time to answer his own question as he moved over right into Danny’s space and took him into his arms. Danny looked up at him with a lazy half-smile and snaked his arms around Roy’s waist in return, resting his head on Roy’s chest. He pulled his legs up behind him so he was laying in Roy’s arms, completely at home as Roy gently ran his fingers through his hair.

They watched the movie all the way through - it was a lot longer than Roy remembered, and he felt himself begin to doze off by the end - and as the credits rolled, he looked down to find Danny had fallen asleep. He looked so beautiful. Roy used one arm to place a pillow down for himself, and moving gently so as not to disturb Danny’s slumber, lay them both down. Danny stirred a little as they moved, snuggling into Roy tighter and tangling their legs together.

Roy placed a soft kiss on Danny’s forehead, and fell asleep quickly, completely at peace.

————

In the morning, Danny was the first to wake up, to the sound of Roy’s steady heartbeat. He felt Roy’s chest rise and fall against his cheek. He loved waking up in Roy’s arms, even though this time it was strictly platonic. Roy’s arms around him made him feel safe and protected, not to mention the fact he was a pretty sight to wake up to. He moved his body back to get a better view of Roy’s face, the morning black stubble giving a stark contrast to his soft, olive skin. He looked stunning.

Danny remembered the brief kiss they had shared last night. Roy had kissed him, and his lips had felt like they were on fire. He wanted so badly to kiss him back, fully. He wanted to taste his tongue again, but he couldn’t. Their kiss was chaste, pure. They could pass it off as part of the smoking ritual. They could tell themselves it was friendly. They couldn’t do that if they had kissed the way Danny really wanted to. They couldn’t risk it.

Roy was fast asleep, and Danny couldn’t help but gaze at him. He wished things could be different. He had never felt this connected to another human being. The way they joked with each other, the way they understood each other even though they were so different, their physical connection. Everything felt right when they touched, whether it was in a sexual way or just hugging as friends. Danny loved Roy. He fucking loved him, but he wasn’t allowed to fall in love with him, and that was something he was just going to have to deal with. It was too messy.

He leaned over and gently kissed Roy’s cheek, letting his lips linger there for a moment, careful not to wake him. He nestled his head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, a mixture of a hint of his favourite aftershave and Roy’s natural, masculine air.

He decided it was best to get up and make breakfast. Laying in Roy’s arms was doing nothing to make the situation in his mind any easier. He needed to get used to the fact that it wasn’t going to happen. He couldn’t wake up in Roy’s arms all the time, so why make that fact harder than it had to be?

He peeled his arms away from Roy’s sleeping form. Roy stirred and rolled over, and Danny walked towards the kitchen. He put the coffee machine on and began to make his favourite breakfast - feta and tomato omelettes.

He hummed softly to himself, the smell of the omelettes and coffee together making his mouth water. He flipped the omelette, catching it perfectly in the pan, impressing himself with his cheffing skills.

“Nice.” he heard Roy say behind him, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Morning, sleepy. I’m making us omelettes.”

“Look at you, Noriega, you’re a domestic goddess. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I know, I’m great.” he said, smiling to himself while serving up their breakfast. He picked up the plates and brought them to the table, and saw Roy’s eyes light up. They looked pretty good, to be fair.

Roy wasted no time digging in as Danny poured the coffee. “This is delicious, thank you Danny.”

“I know, I make a mean omelette.” Danny said, finally taking a bite himself.

“Last night was fun, well, except for the part where I nearly suffocated to death.” Roy said.

“Yeah it was fun, it was good to just chill out. I’m really glad we’re cool. I missed you.” Danny said, earnestly. Danny was always so open and honest with how he felt. Roy loved that about him.

Roy looked up at Danny, catching his eye. “I missed you too.” he said gently, smiling at him.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and they finished their breakfasts, totally content in each other’s company.

“Right, I guess I better get going, I’ve got shit to do this morning.” Roy said reluctantly, breaking the spell as he stood. He’d much rather hang out with Danny all day, but he had to film later that day and needed to get ready.

“Non-stop for Bianca Del Rio, you busy bitch.” Danny said, getting up and starting to walk with Roy.

“What are your plans for the next few days?” Roy asked as the reached the door. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Danny.

“Well, I have a gig here in LA tomorrow night.” he said, smiling.

“I’m there, I haven’t seen Adore play in a while.” Roy said, excitedly. He loved Adore’s shows, she was completely enchanting on stage.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then” Danny said, throwing his arms around Roy. Roy held him tightly around his waist, swaying from side to side. Danny wished they could spend the day together, but this was their lives. They were living their dreams, and that took a lot of work.

Roy loosened his grip around Danny, and pulled back to look at his face. His eyes were glistening that rich shade of green that Roy loved so much, and the urge to kiss him took him over. He knew he couldn’t, though, and settled for a gentle kiss on the cheek, before resting their foreheads together. He had to go. He wanted to kiss Danny, but he had to go. Now.

He let Danny go with a final kiss on the forehead.

“Bye, Danny.” he said, backing away, finally breaking eye contact as he turned towards his car.

He was falling for this man, that much was clear, but he’d just have to get over it. He needed him too much to mess this up. He’d just have to stay in control.

————-


	8. Chapter 8

Roy couldn’t wait to see Adore perform again. It had been nearly a year since he’d last gone to one of her gigs, mostly because their schedules never seemed to line up, and she was such a magnetic and enchanting live performer. He used to get to see her perform all the time, when they toured together for the Season 6 and BOTS tours, and he had loved every moment of watching her captivate her audience. Now, he was getting to see her once again, in a proper live music venue. He knew Danny would be in his element, it was like Adore took over him onstage, and all was right with him. Roy was so proud of him for how far he and Adore had come, Danny was a beautiful singer and songwriter and deserved every bit of success and adoration he and Adore got.

Roy also knew a lot of their friends would be there - it wasn’t often Adore did shows at home in LA anymore, and all of the Drag Race girls tried to make it their business to go to each other’s shows when they were in town. It helped them all stay friends and in touch with each other, and a home gig was always a great night out, especially in LA where so many of the girls lived.

Roy’s cab was on the way, and he was feeling good. He had spent an unusually long time picking out what to wear, settling on a simple black turtleneck and black jeans. He looked classy. Normally out of drag he’d go fairly casual, he spent so much time and effort on Bianca’s look that during his downtime he normally didn’t put too much thought into it, but he really wanted to look good tonight for some reason. He knew Adore would be looking hot, she had been looking incredible recently. So had Danny, all that working out was clearly paying off because he was hotter than ever. His abs were firm and well-toned, his arms were strong and slender, making his tattoos look better than ever, his ass was round, big and perky…

The taxi beeped the horn outside, and Roy had to grab his keys, wallet and jacket and run outside to catch it, stopping his wandering mind in its’ tracks. His mind had been wandering a lot lately when it came to Danny, especially since they had just spent the night in each other’s arms. Roy had to keep reminding himself it was all platonic, which it was. They were back on better terms than ever, but it was clear Roy wasn’t going to just forget what happened between them and move on, as much as he’d like to. They’d shared a quick kiss, but it was all too short. It had to be, so they could pretend it was friendly, but Roy knew he wanted more. He wanted Danny, badly, but circumstances wouldn’t allow it, and Danny’s company and happiness was enough. He could never put himself or Danny through the pain of a fight again.

The state of their friendship played on his mind as the taxi drove to the venue. It played on his mind all the time. These days, Danny was pretty much all he thought about, and he was kind of okay with that. He thought about the times they’d made each other laugh. Danny’s relaxed, observational sense of humour always made Roy crack up. He’d come up with the funniest ways of saying things, in that California-girl drawl, and it always caught Roy off guard and sent him into fits of laughter. He could make Danny laugh too, with his quick wit and sharp reads, Danny wouldn’t see it coming. They were laughing a lot of the time they spent together. It was always this easy back-and-forth between them. He was reminiscing on some of the funny stories Danny had told him when the taxi pulled up to the club. He paid the driver and stepped out, spotting Shane and Matt just outside the door. They saw him and waved, calling him over as they marked their names off the guestlist.

The venue was buzzing with energy, full of excited fans, and the atmosphere was electric. They made their way to the VIP area, which gave them an amazing view of the stage. Roy noticed the guitars and drums set up. Adore must have the full band tonight, Roy thought to himself. It had been a long time since he had seen her play with a live band, he knew she fucking loved it. He knew she’d be really excited too, and had a feeling it was going to be an amazing show.

More of their friends started to arrive. Justin, Brian, Willam, Aaron, Jason and Joey showed up, and Matt arrived back from the bar with drinks and shots for everyone. Everyone downed their shots, and the party mood in the group was palpable. They were in for a good night.

The host, a local queen, came on stage and started to engage the audience, performing a little standup before going into a lipsync performance. Willam came back with another round of shots, and the crowd were going crazy for some of the dance stunts the warm-up queen was performing. She was really amazing, and the queens discussed how they’d like to see her on Drag Race.

Roy got another round of drinks, and the queens were all started to feel pretty tipsy, when the lights went down and the local queen introduced Adore to the stage. Roy’s heart started thumping as the band started up and he waited for her to appear. He heart the familiar opening bars of Take Me There, one of his favourite songs of Adore’s. As the song warmed up, the spotlight shot to her, and Roy’s heart stopped.

She looked fucking divine. She was wearing long, dark wavy hair, and her makeup was soft and beautifully feminine. Roy had no idea how anyone could look that good in green lipstick, but it complemented Adore’s eyes so perfectly that Roy could see the green in them all the way from where he was standing. Adore began to sing, and Roy took another drink. His mouth was so dry from the sight of her. She was dressed to kill, wearing only a see-through black mesh top, matching see-through black flairs over a black silk thong, with a chain belt. Roy recognised that thong from their Facetime session, and all of a sudden his mind was wandering to the sight of Danny naked on his computer screen. He gulped, trying to maintain focus.

Adore writhed around the stage, interacting with fans, and clearly having the time of her life. She turned around and caught Roy’s eye, holding eye contact with him for a long moment as she reached across the floor, pointing her voluptuous ass, complete with moon tattoo, up in the air as she sang. That tattoo was new, thought Roy. He loved how Danny used his body as a canvas, like he was a work of art, never complete. He’d love to run his hand over it, and feel that ass in his hands again. Danny stared right into his eyes and licked his lips as the song ended.

Adore finally broke eye contact with him to address the crowd, interact with the fans and get them worked up for the next song. Roy felt like he was on another planet.

“Are you ok?” Shane asked him, wondering why he seemed so transfixed.

Roy swallowed, clearing his throat, coming back to reality. “Um… yeah. Just haven’t seen Adore perform in a while. She’s fucking amazing, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, our little Top 3 baby does a good show. She looks great, she’s serving body-ody-ody in that mesh number!”

“You can say that again.” Roy said, his eyes raking over her body. She caught his eye again as she began her second song, singing straight at him. It felt like she was reading his thoughts.

We’re not supposed to be meeting like this, but when we get close I know we’re gonna kiss, can’t keep my cool when I’m dancing with fire, fire, fire

Keep trying to dip, but I’m fixed on your face, thirsty for you in an animal way, how do you do what you do to me babe? You’re fire, fire

Adore finally turned back to the crowd, who were roaring along with the words, and once again her high energy performance had her running around the stage, holding hands with fans in the front of the audience, and twirling and dancing wildly.

Roy knew it was no accident that Adore had stared him down during that first verse. The words were too close to home for it to be an accident. It was like a description of the way he felt every time he and Danny were alone together, they were trying to resist acting on the sexual attraction between them. Roy knew it was wrong, but here, in this moment, looking at Adore, her beautiful voice and body, and Danny’s beautiful eyes staring back at him, the green still recognisable despite Adore’s hair and makeup, he didn’t care. He wanted him. He wanted him badly.

It’s gonna blow up in my face, but come on, light me up anyway, sparks about to fly, I’m pushing up tonight, you’re dynamite…

—————————————

Adore’s body felt like it was on fire as she ran backstage. She had never felt so alive on stage before, it was like everything in the world came together in one room, and it was all hers. The live band, the energy from the home crowd, seeing her friends there supporting her, seeing Roy there, singing to him… it was the perfect show. She got back to her dressing room to begin the de-dragging process, she couldn’t wait to go out and join her friends to get the party underway.

Adore was lucky in that it never took her that long to de-drag, unlike other queens, she rarely used padding so she only ever really had to untuck and take off her hair and makeup. She had become an expert in untucking quickly, and 10 minutes after Adore got off stage, Danny reappeared, wiping the last bit of makeup from his face. He was still in Adore’s stage outfit, which he quite liked, and decided to keep wearing. He packed his wig into his bag and was fixing his hair in the vanity mirror when he heard a knock at the dressing room door. He thought it was probably his cousin John, with drinks.

“Come in”, he said, giving himself a final once over, now ready to join the party. He looked hot in this outfit, and he knew it.

He saw him in the doorway. Roy. Danny watched in the reflection of the mirror as he came in and wordlessly locked the door behind him. Roy turned around and caught Danny’s eye in the mirror, making Danny’s heart thump as he walked up behind him, holding his gaze. Roy came to a stop right behind him, and Danny was forced to take a deep breath and swallow as Roy stared his reflection down. When did his mouth start to feel so dry? Nobody had done or said anything, but his heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out.

And then, all at once, it happened. Roy touched him, and it was electric. He wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him close to his front, using his free hand to grab the back of Danny’s hair and sharply pull it back, resting Danny’s head on his shoulder and exposing his neck. Danny moaned, the sharp pain of Roy’s grip on his hair feeling like a beautiful pleasure, and instinctively ground his ass back into Roy’s crotch. Roy began to tease Danny’s neck, softly rubbing the tip of his nose against it, starting at the crevice of his shoulder and working his way up to his ear. He lightly brushed his lips over Danny’s earlobe, before nipping it with his teeth, blowing it with a slow stream of warm breath to relieve the pain, before kissing just behind his ear. He felt Danny’s hand reach up and gently touch his face, his fingertips trailing Roy’s jaw as he kissed, licked, bit, soothed. He let Danny’s hair go finally, and Danny turned around, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck as Roy brought both arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

Danny scanned his face, taking in his luscious, tanned skin, his sharp cheekbones, his dark stubble. He was beautiful. Their eyes met, and Danny saw it. He saw how much Roy really wanted him. It was all there, in those earnest, kind, dark eyes. Roy wanted him, and Danny wanted him too. Danny wanted to kiss him. So he did.

Danny softly brushed Roy’s lips with his own, once, twice, three times. He captured them over and over, tasting more each time until he felt Roy pull on his bottom lip. He parted his lips, allowing Roy entry, and tasted him for the first time as their tongues began to dance together. He tasted like beer and mint. He was divine.

Danny placed his hand on Roy’s jaw as he deepened the kiss, relishing the feeling of their lips moving together. It had been too long, this was too good. He felt Roy moan into his mouth as the kiss grew more heated, their tongues battling for dominance, their lips soft and reassuring.

Roy pushed Danny backwards, taking his ass in his hands, until he was stopped by the vanity table. Never breaking the kiss, he lifted Danny up onto the table, as Danny blindly scrambled to clear the surface behind him. He wrapped his legs around Roy’s hips, pulling him closer as Roy resumed kissing his neck. Danny felt like his head was spinning as he felt Roy run his hands over his body, starting at his chest and moving down over his sides before coming to rest again on his ass. Roy loved Danny’s ass, he knew that for sure. He could never stop touching it when they were together.

Danny tightened the grip of his legs around Roy’s body, and could feel he was getting aroused as Roy nipped and bit at his neck. He was going to be covered in lovebites tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Roy began to grind their crotches together as he turned his lips back to Danny’s, their kisses now fast and furious. He reached for the bottom of Danny’s mesh top, and pulled it off over his head in one quick move, and Danny did the same, exposing them to each other. He touched Danny’s milky, soft skin, savouring how it felt against his own bare flesh. He could feel Danny’s erection straining against his crotch, through his thong and mesh pants, and knew he had to taste him again. He broke their kiss, eliciting a groan from Danny, and began to kiss down his chest, lapping at his pecs until he reached his sensitive nipple. He brushed Danny’s nipple with his teeth, barely grazing it at first, then softly nipping and sucking, just the way he knew Danny liked it. Danny’s breath grew ragged as he twitched from the sensation, causing him to grind against Roy harder. The shock of Danny’s hard dick jerking against his cock so suddenly took Roy by surprise, making him cry out. He kissed Danny’s other nipple as they ground together, before finally turning his attention to his cock. He took Danny’s lips again as he palmed his cock through the mesh and silk, feeling how turned on he was. 

Resting his forehead against Danny’s, he moved his hand inside, finally feeling the weight of his dick in his hand, allowing it to spring free as he pushed his pants down with his other hand. Danny stared into his eyes, his breath short, and Roy’s heartbeat went through the roof. He had no idea what he did to him with those eyes. He just wanted to give him the world.

Roy worked his hands up and down the shaft, slowly at first, varying his motions while Danny moaned, peppering his lips with kisses. Danny thrusted up into his hand as Roy gave him one final, passionate kiss before sinking to his knees. He had wanted to do this for far too long.

Danny finally felt Roy’s tongue lick the precum off his head. Roy had taken him completely by surprise coming in and seducing him like this, and the fact their friends were waiting for them outside, possibly wondering where they were, made it even hotter. Sure, he had specifically targeted Roy on stage, but he didn’t think Roy would rise to the occasion just like that. He thought he’d still play the friends game, but his physical attraction must have got the better of him, and it made Danny feel fucking hot. Roy swirled his tongue around him, sucking, kissing, touching his balls. Danny grabbed his hair, as Roy looked up at him before sucking hard. “Fuck!”, Danny cried out, the sensation catching him off guard. He had almost forgotten how fucking good at this Roy was. Almost. In one fell swoop, Roy took all of him in, and Danny hit the back of his throat. He threw his head back and moaned loudly at the pleasure, not caring who heard. Roy licked up the shaft and added his hand, increasing the speed and pressure.

“Babe, I’m gonna come…” said Danny, trailing off as Roy continued to work him into oblivion with his beautiful lips, and then it happened. Danny came, shooting into Roy’s mouth, and Roy sucked every last drop with his mouth as his orgasm came over him. Roy held Danny’s legs to support him as he shook from the pleasure. As Danny began to come down from his high, Roy let go of his dick with a pop, and Danny grabbed him up from the floor and kissed him senseless, tasting himself on his tongue. It felt filthy and just right, and Danny wanted to taste him too. He unzipped Roy’s jeans, and his erection jumped free, aching to be touched. Danny got on his knees and licked it all over, determined to make Roy see stars.

Danny had no gag reflex, and he took Roy all the way in straight away, hollowing out his cheeks. All the grinding from earlier, plus how sexy Danny had looked and tasted as he came, meant this wasn’t going to take much. Danny sucked, licked, stroked and kissed in all the right ways, constantly taking Roy by surprise. Danny was talented in more ways than one, that was for sure. Roy felt that familiar feeling begin to build up in the pit of his stomach, and knew this was going to be amazing. Danny caught his eye, and he nodded, giving him permission, and as he continued to suck and lick, he took Roy there. Roy came in waves, gripping Danny’s hair for support as his tongue worked him through. He thought he might go blind as Danny worked him with his tongue, seeing him through to the end as Roy stroked his cheek. When Roy began to come back to Earth, Danny swallowed to clear his mouth, and kissed Roy. They savoured the feeling of each other’s lips and tongue as they ran their hands all over each other’s bodies.

“That was fucking hot.” Danny said, kissing Roy again.

“Yeah, it was.” Roy responded, between kisses.

They stood there kissing, body to body, for minutes. Neither of them knew what this meant for them, but they agreed without words that that was a conversation for another day.

Danny reached down and grabbed their shirts from the floor.

“Wanna dance?” he asked, knowing they had to join their friends who would probably be wondering what the hell was taking Adore so long to de-drag.

“Yeah, I just said I was going to the bathroom, they might think I’m a missing person.” Roy said.

“Oh well.” Danny laughed. “You go first.” Roy gave him one last kiss, before he unlocked the door and made his way back to the dancefloor.

Danny gave himself a final look-over in the mirror, applied some concealer to his emerging lovebites, waited a minute or two to give Roy time to rejoin the others and make his excuses, and got ready to party.

This night was already fucking amazing, and it had only just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

The drinks were flowing, and the queens were all having a fantastic time. It had been a long time since they’d all gone out together as one big group, these days it was really rare that they were all at home at the same time, and they intended to make the most of it. The mood was celebratory and vibrant, as Adore had started the night off with an explosive performance, and with Willam and Shane around and buying round after round of shots, everyone was feeling pretty hammered. The VIP area had a good-sized dance floor, and they had all been tearing it up with some pretty dramatic dance moves all night.

 

The alcohol was making Danny feel nice and hazy, and completely crazy for Roy. Roy had completely blindsided him earlier, wordlessly taking him, touching and kissing him, their bodies speaking for them where words couldn’t. They had been doing pretty well at pretending to be nothing more than friends, but Danny knew he had broken Roy’s resolve with his performance, and it made him feel powerful and sexy. Something had shifted between them, and it was completely out of their control. Ever since the first time they kissed and slept together, their bodies had new and strange physical reactions whenever they were in each other’s presence. Danny had always been attracted to Roy, but he was able to get on with it and push it down. Every time they touched and kissed, though, it became much harder to stop himself from doing it again and again. It was becoming harder to pretend that his heart wasn’t thumping in his chest as Roy danced in front of him with their friends. It was too difficult not to stare at him all night, and admire the way the tight black turtleneck moved on his muscles as he danced. It was too hard not to laugh at his awkward dance moves - he really wasn’t much of a dancer, but was always game for a fun night out. He looked hot and adorable all at the same time. 

 

He wasn’t able to stop himself from dancing over to Roy, taking his hand in his own, and twirling under his arm. He didn’t even notice he was wrapping his arms around Roy’s waist, and resting their foreheads together, his leg in between Roy’s as their hips swayed together to the sound of Rihanna, and then Drake, and then Major Lazer, their lips inches apart. He felt Roy’s breath on his face, and his head spun at the memories of what had just happened between them backstage less than an hour ago. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t. Not here. He could stop himself from doing that much.

 

He was jarred when Roy broke the spell they had woven together, taking the arms he had subconsciously wrapped around Danny’s neck, and using them to push him away. It took Danny a moment to register what had happened as he saw Roy disappear into the crowd, leaving him swaying alone, and turned around to find Brian, Matt and Justin staring at him.

 

“What was all that about?!” Justin asked, puzzled. He had spent a lot of time with Roy and Danny on the road, and they had always been close, but they had never been like that.

 

“What was all what about? We were just dancing!” Danny said defensively. He had completely forgotten where they were. He hoped the fact that he was always a huge flirt when drunk would get him through this conversation without the others getting suspicious, because this was turning into a mess and he didn’t want Roy to freak out.   
“Alright, Danny, I’ve seen you dance with fans like that before and they generally end up back in your hotel room.” said Matt, laughing and rolling his eyes.

 

“You guys are gross. This is Bianca we’re talking about, she’s like my mom. We’re just having fun, you beasts!” said Danny, trying to throw them off, though the words felt wrong coming out of his mouth. Roy may be older, but the days of Danny seeing him as anything other than a beautiful, gorgeous, attractive man were over. 

 

“Ok, fine, we’re just kidding - or ARE we?” Brian joked, lightening the mood. Danny laughed it off, unsure whether his friends believed him or not, but they seemed satisfied with the conversation and went back to dancing. He decided to dance a little bit more sexily with his friends, grinding on Brian and Justin, touching their faces, giggling and having fun. He was trying to make them believe this was how he always danced with his friends, or that he was extra-drunk. He hoped that by acting flirty with them it would make them think he was doing the same with Roy and it didn’t mean anything. Brian in particular found the whole thing hilarious, grinding back on Danny exaggeratedly before spinning into the splits. He was always hilarious when they were out together, often going into a full gymnastics routine in the middle of the night.

 

After the laughter at Brian’s display died down and everyone went back to dancing, Danny decided he needed to smoke. He was feeling a little stressed from the pressure of trying to get through that conversation and flirting with his friends without making them suspicious, and he was also worried because he hadn’t seen Roy since he had pushed him off and disappeared from the dancefloor. He excused himself from the group, and scanned the crowd as he went back to his dressing room to get his jacket with the weed inside. He couldn’t see Roy anywhere on the main dance floor, and he wasn’t backstage either. He checked the bathrooms, and he was nowhere to be seen in there. Danny didn’t understand it. Roy had been all over him, dancing with him, grinding on him just as much. He’d been the one to come backstage and initiate their latest encounter. Roy had touched Danny first, kissed his neck, turned him on so much he had no choice but to kiss him. Danny ran his fingers across his lips as he walked outside the club, remembering the way Roy had kissed him back. He was an incredible kisser. They were just so physically compatible, it was almost scary. Thinking about everything that had happened that night, Danny was starting to worry that Roy had freaked out and was ignoring him again. That was just what had happened last time, and he couldn’t handle another fight with Roy. He leaned against the wall outside, pulled out his pipe and lit it up, the weed calming his nerves. He pulled out his phone and called Roy, but it went straight to voicemail, and he hung up before leaving a message. If Roy was ignoring him again, he was going to be pissed. It had nearly broken him the last time, and Roy knew that. It was making him anxious.

 

He finished the bowl and walked back towards the entrance, before turning around and walking towards the stage door, skipping the club and grabbing his bag from the dressing room. He couldn’t just go back inside and act like nothing was wrong, he was too stressed out, he’d only put a downer on the night. He wasn’t playing this game with Roy again. He may be a little tipsy, but he had to sort this out straight away. He ordered a cab, keying in Roy’s address, and got in when it arrived two minutes later. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t even know if Roy was at home, all of this was on a hunch. He could feel himself getting worked up in the cab. Why couldn’t anything be easy between the two of them? When did Roy get to be so fucking dramatic? He tried to prepare himself for what he was going to say if Roy was home, but the truth was he had no idea how Roy was going to react, or what the hell was going on with him.

 

His heart was racing as the car pulled up to Roy’s building. He hoped that they weren’t going to argue, but he just had to know everything was ok. He refused to go through the silent treatment again. 

 

He grabbed his bag and got out of the car, punching in the combination for the main door in Roy’s building, he was thankful that he had remembered it from previous visits. 

 

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself, praying that Roy was home and this all went okay.

 

\------------

 

Roy arrived back from the club, and his head was a mess. He was kicking himself. He had ended up having yet another sexual encounter with Danny, it was like he was under a spell. He had blindly walked backstage and taken Danny, like he was under hypnosis. There was no thought. It was only when he was dancing with Danny and everyone was watching them practically pawing at each other that he realised what he was doing. He was seconds away from making out with him in front of all of their friends and a club full of fans, it felt like Danny was a magnet that made him lose all sense of reason. From the moment Adore had walked out on stage, seducing him just with a look in a room full of people, to the way Danny’s mouth had felt on him, to the way he literally couldn’t keep his eyes or hands off him in front of their friends, it had taken until he saw Brian, Justin and Matt staring at them all over each other to realise that Danny was supposed to be his friend. He’d actually forgotten, he’d been walking around in a daze all night, not even thinking about all the reasons this was wrong until that moment. Nobody knew what had happened between them, and it took their confused faces to remind him of the reality of the situation. 

 

He needed a moment to get his head together and calm himself down, so he excused himself to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up and get out of this trance he was in. He’d never felt so out of control of his actions, but he had to be strong and act normal, like he and Danny were just friends. Danny should know better, they’d talked about this.

 

He made his way out of the bathroom and back towards the VIP area, when from across the room he saw Danny dancing with Justin the way he’d been dancing with him moments ago. He was pawing at his body, grinding on him, stroking his face, looking at him the way Roy thought was just for him. It was all a bit too close for comfort, and Roy saw red. Why did Danny have to act like that with everyone after a few drinks? It made Roy feel like he’d get with anyone who showed him interest, and Roy felt angry. He took a moment, took a deep breath, and decided it was best not to have this conversation with Danny. He didn’t want a fight, but he felt angry, so he decided to just call it a night and calm down, going outside and taking a cab home. He wanted to text Danny to tell him he’d left so he wouldn’t worry, but his phone was dead. He was sure Danny would figure it out.

 

He sat at his counter, sipping a tumbler of Jack he’d poured himself when he came in as a nightcap, trying to think about how to play this situation with Danny. Even thinking about him now, through his anger at the whole thing, made him feel hot. The way Danny had danced with him - he was so confident, the way the see-through mesh moved over his body, showing his torso and gorgeous tattoos, was so sexy. He knew just how to move, both on stage and in the bedroom. He was so naturally physical, the way his body moved just always seemed perfectly tuned to the music, people and world around him. He had such command of the space he occupied that it made Roy, who was normally completely sure of himself, cutting and untouchable, feel completely in awe, and somewhat dorky in that space. He just had to figure out a way to control his lust for him.

 

As he drained the last of his Jack and poured himself another, he heard a banging at the door. He froze completely. That could only be one person. Damn it. He should’ve known he’d come here. 

 

“Roy, are you there? Open up.” He heard Danny thumping on the door, and didn’t know what to do. Just the sound of his voice had his heart thumping, and he knew that being in Danny’s company meant trouble.

 

After he’d been silent for a minute, he heard Danny call out again. “Roy? Please open up, we need to talk.” Danny sounded angry, upset and distressed, and Roy felt awful. He didn’t want to create a big scene, but knew he had accidentally. Danny had a tendency to take these things to heart, and he couldn’t blame him after what happened before. He had to let him in.

 

Roy downed the end of his whiskey, and walked to the door, opening it to find Danny leaning against the wall beside it. He was still wearing his stage outfit, mesh top and flares over a black thong, with a black leather jacket. His hair was all messed up. He looked divine.

 

“Come in.” said Roy, opening the door, taking Danny’s hand and leading him into the hall. By the way Danny was staring at him, green eyes piercing right through him, he knew he wasn’t impressed and he didn’t want to cause a scene in the hallway. Plus, it was really hard not to kiss him right there and then. 

 

Danny dropped Roy’s hand as Roy closed the door behind him, leaning against the door. A tense silence hung over them as they looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

 

Danny was the one to speak up first. “Roy, what the fuck? Why did you just leave like that? One minute we’re dancing, and the next you leave without telling anyone and won’t take my calls?”

 

“I had to go Danny, you were all over me. In front of a whole fucking club full of our friends and fans.”

 

“I was all over you?! If I remember correctly, you came on to me tonight, and you didn’t seem to mind me being all over you when I was sucking your dick backstage.” Danny said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m not saying I didn’t like it.” he said, pausing to smile at Danny. “But this is already fucked up enough without the world knowing about it.”

 

“Fucked up? Is that what you think this is? Why did you do it if you think it’s so fucked up?” Danny said, clearly getting worked up. Roy took his hands, trying to calm him down. He didn’t want to fight.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant - fuck, Danny. We don’t even know what the fuck this is. We keep saying we’re friends, and next thing I know I’m feeling you up in the dressing room. It’s just complicated, and I don’t need the whole world knowing about it before we even do.”

 

“Why did you leave, though? You could’ve just stepped away from me on the dance floor.”

 

“I couldn’t step away. You were right there. I wanted to dance with you. Plus I saw you grinding all up on Justin and Brian, so I got pissed off and left. And then I tried to text you, but my phone died.”

 

“Oh my God Roy, are you fucking serious?! I was trying to throw them off so they wouldn’t think there was anything weird about us.”

 

“I know, it’s just you’re such a fucking flirt sometimes, I hate seeing you all over other people like that.”

 

“So you’re saying you were jealous?” Danny said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He was starting to crack a smile, and Roy felt himself begin to blush. He was embarrassed, but relieved that the tension in the room seemed to be lightening.

 

“Yeah, I was.”

 

Danny’s smile took over his whole face as he met Roy’s eyes again. 

 

“You’re stupid, you know that?”

 

“Me? I’m not the one who got ketchup on my SATs.”

 

“Oh, ha ha ha, tell me one I haven’t heard.” Danny said, dropping his bag and walking over to Roy, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

 

Roy hummed with pleasure, breaking the kiss and leaning his head back against the door. He could feel the biggest smile breaking out on his face as Danny kissed his cheeks and forehead affectionately, making everything ok again. 

 

“Oh, and one other thing.” said Danny, nipping at his earlobe.

 

“Hmmm… what’s that?” said Roy, struggling to form a coherent sentence with Danny’s plush lips on his neck.

 

“After that stunt you pulled earlier, I’m very, very upset with you.” he said, sucking harder on Roy’s flesh so he cried out in pleasurable pain.

 

Roy ran his hands under Danny’s top to touch his skin. Danny’s voice had a stern, yet sultry edge to it, and it was already making him hard.

 

“There’s only one thing that’s going to make me feel better.” Danny said, moving his arms down and grabbing Roy’s ass, swatting it gently through his jeans.

 

“And what’s that, baby?” Roy asked, though he already knew the answer from the hungry look in Danny’s eyes as they stared through him.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t know what hit you.” Roy gulped as Danny looked at him, his eyes blown out, his breath heavy. He could feel how hard they both were with Danny pinning him up against the door, wearing only a thin layer of silk and mesh to cover his erection. Roy hadn’t bottomed in a very long time, and he wouldn’t do it for just anyone, but he knew Danny was normally a top, and right now, the way Danny was touching him, kissing him, he wanted nothing more than to feel Danny inside him.

 

“If that’s what makes you feel better.” Roy said, grabbing Danny’s hair and crashing their lips together hungrily. He felt Danny’s tongue force its’ way into his mouth as he shook his jacket off. Danny reached down and grabbed Roy’s thighs, picking him up as Roy took the cue and jumped into Danny’s arms, wrapping his legs around his hips as their kisses got more intense. Danny used his body weight to hold Roy up against the door, and they began to grind together. The friction made Roy gasp, and they weren’t even really touching yet. Not properly. That was something Roy had to fix, so he broke their kiss, reached down and grabbed the end of Danny’s top, pulling it off over his head as Danny leaned even closer to support him.   
Roy stared at Danny, as he ran his hands over his body, grinding down hard against Danny’s dick, their bodies moving in sync. He loved Danny’s body, his skin was always soft, and milky, and he was in great shape. His arms were strong, carrying Roy’s weight, his muscles straining under colourful tattoos, like a beautiful bad boy. Roy wasn’t used to giving up control in the bedroom, or in this case in the hallway, but Danny being in control turned him on in a way others couldn’t. He usually had to be the dominant one to get off, but Danny was so tall and gorgeous, all wild messy hair and vivid green eyes, and his dick felt so good, even through clothes. He just wanted Danny to take him, the thought of Danny fucking him turned him on more than he thought anyone fucking him ever would. He wanted to give up control, and it made his head rush as Danny squeezed his ass, staring at him through hooded eyes, their lips teasing each other, constantly almost kissing but stopping just short, building up tension.

 

“Let’s move this inside.” Danny whispered into his ear, and Roy nodded. He held on tighter as Danny finally kissed him softly, their tongues gently stroking each other. Danny walked them towards the bedroom, Roy still in his arms. Roy never realised how fucking strong Danny was, and it was hot.

 

They finally reached the bedroom, and Danny threw Roy down on the bed, surprising him. Roy sat up instinctively as Danny crawled over to him, practically ripping his top off, his eyes dark and predatory as he took Roy’s lips again. Danny continued to crawl over him, forcing Roy to lie down, his legs opening to make space for Danny as they kissed passionately. Roy thought his heart was going to burst from Danny’s kisses, heady and strong, yet soft and nurturing, when all of a sudden they stopped as Danny began to kiss his neck as he ran his hands over Roy’s torso. His skin felt like it was being set alight with every touch. Danny worked his way down, taking Roy’s nipple in his mouth and brushing it with his teeth, and the shock went straight to Roy’s cock. He was so hard it was almost painful, he couldn’t believe how much the simplest things turned him on when Danny did them. He began grinding against Danny’s crotch again, hoping the friction would help, when Danny ground down aggressively, taking the hint.

 

“Are you hard for me baby?” Danny said, meeting his lips again and running his hand down Roy’s abs, opening his belt and jean buttons before slipping his hand into Roy’s briefs. The touch of Danny’s fingers against his still-restrained cock shocked Roy, and without thinking he grabbed Danny’s wrist and shoved it further down, demanding more. Danny chuckled smugly, knowing he literally had Roy in the palm of his hand.

 

“Patience.” he whispered, He kept his hand on Roy’s dick, but didn’t move it or give it any attention at all. He used his other hand to grab both of Roy’s hands and move them away from the area. He wanted complete control. Roy complied, keeping his hands above his head, waiting for Danny to do something. He looked into Danny’s eyes, and knew he knew what he was doing to him. He was fucking loving this, he had Roy at his complete mercy.

 

“Please, Danny.” Roy begged. Danny was aching too, he couldn’t wait to fuck Roy, but the anticipation was just as sweet, and he had wanted Roy in this position for so long. He loved having Roy inside him, giving himself up completely to this man, but now that the tables were turned, it felt amazing. There was only so long he could resist him, though, and the sight of him here, his tanned, sinewy body laid for his eyes to drink in, his beautiful dick heavy in his hand, hard and ready for him, he knew resisting any longer was pointless. He needed him now.

 

He smiled at Roy and kissed him, hard, before pulling his jeans and briefs down, allowing his cock to spring free. Roy lifted his hips to allow Danny to take them all the way off as he simultaneously kicked his own shoes off. He crawled back over Roy’s now naked form as Roy sat up and kissed him furiously, desperate to taste his tongue again. Roy pulled at Danny’s pants and thong, and Danny helped him get them off, his own dick desperate for relief. He broke their kiss, out of breath, staring into Roy’s eyes as he knelt beside him and took him into his mouth.

 

Danny’s tongue had always been fucking magic, but it shocked Roy every time, and he let out the loudest moan he thought he’d ever make. Danny swirled his tongue around the head, gently at first before sucking it with his lips. He licked up and down the shaft with teasing strokes, running the tip of his tongue up the underside before taking him all the way in and sucking. Roy’s moans were like music to Danny, sensual, sexy and soothing, and making him even harder than before. He didn’t know how much more anticipation he could take, he could feel himself leaking. Roy thought Danny might kill him with pleasure, and reached for Danny’s dick, thumbing the head and stroking it up and down, his technique perfect. Danny hissed with relief, Roy’s hand felt perfect on him, but it was throwing him off from the task at hand, so he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Roy hard, gently toying with his balls. Roy cried out, dropping Danny’s dick as the pleasure took over him. This wasn’t going to last long if he kept going like this.

 

“I need you, baby.” Roy said, grabbing Danny’s hair and pulling him up to kiss him. The sharp pain made Danny’s skin tingle, and their kiss was all teeth and tongue. Roy reached down between them and took their cocks in his hand, masturbating and frotting them both together as Danny pulled on his lip. Danny thought he might lose his mind. He gently ran his index and middle finger along Roy’s lips, as he stared into Roy’s amber and black eyes. They were normally dark brown, but they went amber in certain lights. They were beautiful. Roy took his fingers into his mouth, sucking and circling them with his tongue, never breaking eye contact with Danny as he continued stroking their dicks together. It felt so intimate. 

 

Danny took his hand from Roy’s mouth, reaching down between them as he retreated from Roy’s grasp. Roy let Danny’s cock go reluctantly, continuing to touch himself. It felt so good, and he was so turned on he couldn’t stop. Danny started to stroke himself too as he pressed his finger against Roy’s hole, gaining entry as Roy relaxed. The sight was almost too much. He was all his for the taking. He moved his finger in and out slowly, allowing Roy to get used to the sensation. He knew from years of storytelling Roy was almost exclusively a top, and the fact he trusted Danny to do this made Danny’s heart full. Roy wanted to do this, with him, and that felt special. Roy started to grind down on Danny’s hand as he added another finger, his facial muscles relaxing and his eyes closing as he started to enjoy the sensation. Danny knew what he was doing, and the combination of his gentle, patient fingers preparing him with the slow, expert masturbation made his eyes roll back. All of a sudden, all too soon, Danny withdrew his hand, and Roy groaned at the loss as Danny leaned over him, kissing him quickly.

 

“Is that ok baby? You still wanna do this?” Danny asked, between pecks.

 

Roy laughed, kissing him back. “Yes, Danny. God, please, just fuck me already.” 

 

Danny giggled, blushing, and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He slathered his cock with it, before rubbing some of the excess on Roy’s entrance. He knelt between Roy’s legs, positioning himself against Roy’s hole, before pushing in slowly. Roy’s head snapped back, his mouth dropping open as Danny began to fill him. It was a strange sensation. Danny was big, but it felt good. It felt more right than he expected. He grabbed Danny’s forearms and looked deep into his eyes. He felt vulnerable, but safe.

 

“Are you ok?” Danny whispered, and Roy answered by grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. He was more than ok. He felt incredible. He began to move his hips, taking more of Danny in and encouraging him to move. Danny kissed him back lovingly, matching his long, languid thrusts to those of his tongue, allowing Roy to get used to the sensation.

 

He grabbed Roy’s leg and placed it up on his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. All at once, he hit Roy’s prostate, and Roy cried out, grabbing Danny’s ass and thrusting back up against him. His moans formed a chorus in Danny’s ear, and Danny could tell he’d hit the spot. He began to thrust deeper, picking up pace and fucking him harder. Roy’s cries filled the room, Danny knew Roy was close as he got louder and slammed back against him harder. He didn’t want this to end too quickly, though, so he pulled out and lay down on the bed, grabbing Roy and pulling him onto his lap so he was on top.

 

Roy didn’t waste any time. He had never felt such pleasure while bottoming, and wanted Danny back inside him right away. He got into position and lowered himself onto Danny. The sensation of being filled completely made Roy lose his reason, and a moan filled the room, right from the bottom of his lungs as he began to move up and down on Danny’s cock. He ran his hands up Danny’s chest as they fucked, brushing his thumbs against his nipples, causing him to thrust harder involuntarily. Danny was pounding into him from below, the head of his cock brushing his prostate with every stroke. Roy couldn’t take much more, it was too good.

 

The sight of Roy riding him was so beautiful, his hard dick hitting Danny’s abs over and over. Danny knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he took Roy’s cock in his hands and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts, and Roy’s breath went silent as he lost the ability to moan. This was insane. Now he understood why bottoms did it. He’d just never been with someone who knew his body like this before.

 

Holding Roy in place so he stayed inside him, Danny rolled them back over so that he was back on top. Roy pulled him down to kiss him as Danny pulled Roy’s hips towards him, synchronising their thrusts. He began to pump Roy’s cock again, and Roy called his name as he stroked. Danny knew Roy was close, which was a relief because he was about to come soon too. Danny thrusted harder, stimulating Roy’s prostate just enough and Roy finally exploded, painting their stomachs as Danny leisurely stroked him through, before Roy’s spasms brought his own orgasm on. He lowered the pace, thrusting gently through the final moments of his pleasure, before collapsing on Roy. 

 

He felt Roy’s arms go around him, and the top of his head being kissed. He smiled. He never knew Roy was so affectionate before they started this… thing. He turned his head to face Roy, and they just lay for a moment, smiling at each other. Roy eventually claimed his lips, his tongue gently searched his mouth, finishing with a shower of soft pecks as they hugged each other tighter.

 

Danny nestled his head into the crook of Roy’s neck, and kissed his skin softly and sweetly as Roy stroked his hair. Soon, Roy heard his breath even out, and knew he had fallen asleep. Roy studied the features he had gazed at many times before, his lips, his skin. It was like he was more beautiful every time Roy saw him. He had just had the most intense orgasm of his life, as a bottom for Christ’s sake. Only Danny could do that. 

 

He kissed Danny’s forehead again, holding him close, before closing his eyes.

 

He knew if this didn’t stop, he could fall in love with him. It was too hard not to, he was too incredible. 

 

He knew if this didn’t stop, he would fall in love with him. 

 

He didn’t want to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

The soft morning light seeped through the blinds, gently stirring Danny awake. His eyes blinked open, adjusting to his surroundings, and the first thing he saw was Roy’s face, his features completely relaxed. They were facing each other, totally wound together. Their legs were tangled, a comfortable mess, and each was wrapped in the other’s arms. Roy’s deep, slow breath was comforting to Danny, the sound constant and steady. He looked beautiful. His face was peppered with black stubble, dark against his smooth olive skin.

Danny remembered the last time he had woken up in Roy’s bed, after the first time they slept together. He had panicked, not knowing what to do, not knowing where they stood. A lot had happened since then. They’d kissed, fucked, fought, made up, been friends, danced, hugged, kissed and fucked again. He still didn’t know where they stood as a pair, whether they could technically still pretend they were “just friends”, but this time he was kind of at peace with it. He didn’t mind not knowing how things would pan out, the uncertainty wasn’t scary like it seemed before. He was enjoying this - whatever “this” was - too much to question it.

He studied Roy’s features, chiselled and dark. Roy looked really young for his age, and he was hot. The stubble suited him - he rarely had stubble because his drag career was so busy, but when he did, he looked ultra-masculine. Danny moved his hand up to Roy’s face, gently tracing the stubble along his jaw back and forth with his fingers. His lips looked supple, and so kissable. He knew he could lay here and stare at him all day, and never get bored with the sight. 

Roy started to stir, smiling as he saw Danny as he blinked awake.

“Morning.” said Roy sleepily.

“Good morning, sleepy. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Danny said softly, his fingers gently touching Roy’s face.

“Hmmm. Don’t worry, it’s a nice way to wake up.” Roy said. It was true, Danny’s touch had woken him up, but he couldn’t think of anything he would rather have disturb his slumber. 

Roy’s smile was infectious, and Danny caught himself smiling back as they locked eyes. He felt like a gooey idiot, but Roy just brought it out in him.

“Yeah, it is.” Danny said contentedly, leaning in and briefly brushing his lips against Roy’s, so lightly he almost couldn’t feel it. He felt Roy’s arm grow tighter around his waist, and he moved in closer so they were braided together, warm and content in each other’s arms. Roy nuzzled their noses together, and Danny thought his heart might burst. They weren’t even doing anything. They were just holding each other, taking time in each other’s company, and Danny felt better than he’d felt in forever. He’d never felt this happy before, just lying there with someone. It was a strange feeling. It was an amazing feeling.

Danny closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against Roy’s again, this time letting the kiss linger a moment, then he felt Roy kiss him back. Their lips played together, slowly, carefully. Roy ran his hand through Danny’s hair, and when his tongue entered Danny’s mouth, lightly teasing his, it almost felt loving. 

Softly, gently, their lips and tongues danced together. This was the kind of kiss that inspired music, and Danny thought his heart might stop as Roy ran the tips of his fingers over his scalp. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine, and he instinctively deepened the kiss as he moaned. He gently ran his fingers up and down Roy’s back, earning a hum in return. Right then, in that moment, it felt like Roy was his air. He needed him to be.

They kissed for what felt like forever, totally lost in each other. Their kisses alternated between soft, delicate and caring to deep and passionate, and back again. It felt like they couldn’t stop, might never stop. Finally, Roy realised it had that this was getting ridiculous, they’d been kissing non stop since they woke up, and parted their lips.

“Okay…” Roy said, stopping to peck Danny’s lips.

“Okay…” he said again, trying to stop himself kissing Danny, but it was proving impossible, as they continued peppering kisses. He just couldn’t help but want him.

“Okay… we can’t just lie here and make out all day.” Roy said, kissing Danny when he finally got the words out.

“Why not? It’s fun to make out with you.” Danny smiled and pulled on Roy’s bottom lip. 

Roy couldn’t argue there, taking Danny’s lips once again and tasting his tongue. After a few moments of heady, passionate kissing, where Roy forgot what he was trying to say, he finally remembered.

“Okay, we could make out all day, but I think we should do something.” he said, kissing Danny’s cheek softly and hugging him. 

“What do you mean, do something? I’m happy right here.” Danny said, enjoying the way Roy was showering his face with sweet pecks.

“I don’t know, like something fun, just hanging out, you and me.” Roy said shyly, stopping to smile at Danny and just take him in. Good God, he was a sucker for those eyes.

Danny took in what Roy was saying, and beamed. He looked so alive, Roy thought he was going to burst.

“Roy Haylock, are you asking me out on a date?” Danny said, stroking his hair.

Roy paused for a moment, a little embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess I am.” There was really   
no other way of dressing it up. It had all the hallmarks of a date. Roy wasn’t really sure what this meant for their friendship, he just knew he wanted to spend all day with Danny. 

Danny kissed him in response, and Roy felt his smile. 

“I would love to go on a date with you.” Danny said, resuming their kisses. Roy felt giddy, like a child.

“Ok… ok let’s get up, get ourselves together, and see where the day takes us.” Roy said, excited.

“Ok, fine, just let me kiss you a little more.” Danny said, taking Roy’s lip between his teeth.

“Hmmm…” Roy said, getting distracted by Danny’s tongue, and he was lost to time again. It felt like they were in another world as they poured all of their passion into each other, into this kiss, into this moment. 

Eventually, Roy remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Ok, no, let’s get up.” he said firmly, unravelling his legs from Danny’s and laying on his back, still stroking Danny’s hair. 

Danny sighed, trailing his hand on Roy’s chest. 

“Come on, let’s get ready. You need to brush your teeth, your breath smells like a cat’s anus.” Roy said, a mischievous smile on his face.

Danny’s jaw dropped, and he could feel himself blushing as he slapped Roy’s chest playfully. 

“ROY!” he said scoldingly, affronted.

Roy laughed, Danny’s faux-angry face always cracked him up, but he felt a little guilty, he could see Danny was embarrassed. “Don’t worry, you taste great.” he said, cupping Danny’s face and kissing him tenderly. 

He pulled back and looked into Danny’s eyes, catching his breath. “Plus, you're pretty.” 

“You’re evil.” Danny said, amused.

Danny stroked Roy’s chest lightly as they looked at each other's faces, taking the sight in. 

“Right. I'm up.” Danny finally said, unpeeling his arms from around Roy.

“I’m going to brush my teeth, shithead.” he said, throwing the covers off, exposing his naked body to the air. He decided to climb over Roy to get to the bathroom on the other side of the room, so he threw his leg over, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed Roy gently, and when they broke the kiss, he breathed heavily right into his face, coating him with his morning breath. 

Roy grimaced and groaned as Danny cackled. “Ugh, you fucking bitch.”

Danny grinned down at him, still laughing, amused at himself. He caught Roy raking over his body with his eyes, taking in his naked form and mindlessly licking his lips. He kissed him one more time, their tongues exploring until Roy eventually broke the kiss, slapping Danny’s bare ass. 

“Brush your teeth, bitch.”

Danny smiled, swinging his other leg over and standing up, turning and walking to the bathroom.

Roy stared at him through the open door as he brushed his teeth, his eyes wandering down.

That ass would be the death of him. 

\---------------

They eventually managed to get out the door, after another hour of constantly getting distracted by each other’s lips while they were trying to get ready. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Roy locked the door behind him, taking Danny’s hand and interlocking their fingers as they walked to the elevator. He pressed the button for the ground floor when it arrived, and as the door closed, Danny pulled him into his arms for a quick kiss. He would never get tired of the way Danny kissed him.

“So, where are we going on this date?” Danny asked, unravelling his arms from around Roy as the doors opened.

“Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach, it’s been forever since I went.”

“Roy, it’s November.”

“Yeah, but it’s sunny outside, and a hot day. We should enjoy it while we can.”

“I don’t have anything with me for the beach.”

“I got us covered.” Roy said, gesturing to his bag as they got into the car.  
“You are so sneaky.” Danny said, impressed at Roy’s organisational skills.

“You just can’t keep up with me.” Roy joked, a suggestive tone in his voice as he leaned over to kiss Danny in the passenger seat. 

Danny responded to the kiss, smiling along with it. This was getting off to a good start.

“You are such a slut. You’re not supposed to kiss on the first date, and you’re here tonguing me and it hasn’t even started.” Danny said, breaking the kiss.

Roy burst out laughing. “HA! Are you shitting me? You used to drag guys you’ve never met in your life on stage and make out with them. Something tells me you’re not too strict on the rules of dating.”

“Fuck all the way off.” Danny said, rolling his eyes and slapping Roy’s leg, before resting his hand on Roy’s leg as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“Plus, we won’t be able to make out in public, so I wanted to make sure I got my fill for the day.” Roy said, and Danny nodded his agreement.

Danny turned on the radio and then stroked Roy’s knee as Roy focused on driving, not wanting to break the contact between them, especially because they were going to have to act platonic all day. Going out in public was a lot different nowadays than it used to be pre-Drag Race, there was inevitably fans everywhere. Danny didn’t mind meeting fans, in fact he quite liked it, they were usually really nice, and it was nice to connect with people who supported him as Adore, but it meant there was constantly speculation about what he was doing, and he knew fans analysed every picture, tweet, anything that ended up online was discussed. He would have to keep his distance from Roy today, physically, which would be hard because he had kind of gotten addicted to kissing him. 

He looked out the window as these thoughts ran through his head. Roy’s comments, while true, were sobering. They’d been in a complete bubble all night and morning. Hell, it had been less than 24 hours since Adore’s show. This time yesterday, they were still doing the “friends” thing, and yet they’d been acting like they were together all morning. He had no idea what was going on in Roy’s head. He didn’t even know what was going on in his own head. 

He looked back over at Roy, who was focused, quiet and gorgeous, the combination of his sunglasses and stubble made him look so relaxed. He squeezed Roy’s knee, and somehow knew that even though this situation was a complete mindfuck, when he looked at Roy, it really seemed quite simple. It was like he forgot about all of the potential complications the moment he saw his face. 

Roy was enjoying driving, as he made his way towards a quiet beach he’d once visited. He didn’t want to go to any of the popular ones, as there would inevitably be people there who would recognise them. Plus, the fact it was November might help reduce the number of people who visited the beach. He felt comforted by Danny’s hand on his knee, maintaining contact. Danny seemed quiet and lost in thought, or maybe he was just listening to the radio. He caught Danny looking over at him out of his peripheral vision, and felt him squeeze his knee.

Just then, a song came on the radio. Danny exclaimed “I love this song!” and started singing along loudly to Kings of Leon’s Use Somebody.

They stopped at traffic lights, and Danny belted the chorus at the top of his lungs, clearly having an amazing time. It cracked Roy up how loud he sang, with total abandon, and he burst out laughing. The verse kicked back in, and Danny went back to singing softer. That voice always killed Roy, it was so soft and silky, and made his stomach flip. Danny could sing like no one else, his tone was like caramel. Roy took the hand Danny was still resting on his leg and wove their fingers together as the lights went green. 

The song ended, and Danny felt warm inside. Even holding hands with Roy was enough to send his heart racing. He lifted their woven hands to his lips and softly kissed the back of Roy’s hand. 

This day of keeping their hands off each other was going to be impossible if Roy didn’t stop being so adorable.

\------------


	11. Chapter 11

Roy felt like a total genius as he slung on his beach backpack and locked up the car. He had driven them an hour outside the city to a beautiful beach he’d visited before with friends, hoping the November chill and the less populated area would mean less people, and sure enough there was only one or two dog walkers on the main part of the sand further down. It meant he and Danny would have some privacy to spend time together. It meant they could hold hands. They got to the edge of the beach and took their shoes off, and Roy’s hand found Danny’s, their fingers interlocking as they stepped onto the sand. He caught the little smile that made it’s way onto Danny’s face as he looked out towards the sea, and Roy smiled too at the sight. He squeezed Danny’s hand and sighed contentedly, following Danny’s eyeline and looking out at the calm sea himself. It looked beautiful. 

Roy had never really considered himself much of a romantic, he was far too realistic and often rolled his eyes at the sight of grand gestures and public displays of affection when he came across them. People being sappy made him cringe. Maybe it was Bianca’s influence that made him so cynical, but his heart felt light and totally content in Danny’s company, here at the beach, probably the most cliché romantic place of all. He was only aware of the sand between his toes, soft and grainy, the sound of the waves, soft and serene, and the warmth of Danny’s hand in his as they walked together. He looked back up at Danny’s face, his overgrown hair blown gently by the breeze, and knew he was turning into one of those corny idiots. 

Oh well. 

He kissed Danny’s cheek, and Danny turned to look into his eyes, dropping Roy’s hand and wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he kissed his lips softly in return. Roy’s loose arm instinctively crawled around Danny’s waist, pulling him closer as they walked together up the beach. He could see Danny beaming down at him, and he felt utterly at peace. Everything felt right. 

He grabbed Danny’s hand again and quickened their walking pace, taking Danny by surprise.

“C’mon.” Roy said, tugging Danny along behind him as he broke into a slow jog.

They were making their way towards what appeared to be a pile of rocks at the end of the beach. Danny wondered what had gotten into Roy as he reached the rocks jutting out into the sea and started climbing on them, letting go of Danny’s hand as he scaled the rocks.

“Where the hell are you going?!” Danny said, perplexed. There was a whole beautiful beach and Roy wanted to go rock climbing.

“Come on, I’ll show you!” Roy said, smiling gleefully as he reached down to grab Danny’s hand to help him up. Danny was amused at Roy’s mischievous manner, he was like a child. He was so cute. Danny made his way to the top of the rocks and saw what was around the corner - a tiny, peaceful cove, secluded from the rest of the beach. No one was there. It felt like their own private island. He took in the view, the waves lapping gently against the shore, and looked around to find Roy was already descending down the rocks towards the cove onto the sand, a sprightly bounce to his step. When he jumped down onto the cove’s sand, he turned to face Danny, his face beaming. He had to stop with that smile, it made Danny melt completely. 

Danny clambered his way across the rocks, nearly tripping a number of times, Roy laughing at his clumsy, wobbly climbing strategy.

“Shut up, bitch, if I die it’s your fault.” Danny said, scolding Roy as he finally hobbled down the last few rocks, a lot less confidently than Roy had, and finally, his feet landed on the sand and Roy pulled him in for a sweet kiss. It felt like something from a movie.

Danny broke the kiss, biting his lip as he looked at Roy. Roy brushed the hair out of his eyes, which Danny was grateful for. He loved having longer hair, but it was at that awkward in-between length where it kept getting into his eyes, but Roy made short work of it.

“Thank you.” Danny said, smiling. He felt warm and soothed.

“For what?” Roy asked, intrigued.

“Everything. All of this. Thanks for bringing me here. It’s beautiful.” he said, kissing Roy again.

Roy led Danny to the middle of the beach and started to unpack his bag, laying out a beach blanket and some towels for them. As they changed into their swimming shorts and got settled, Roy couldn’t believe it had been less than a day since they’d rekindled their relationship. Well, relationship was the wrong word - fling, maybe? Despite the fact that this time 24 hours ago he was just looking forward to seeing his friend Adore perform, with no knowledge of the overwhelming feelings that would come over him. This time yesterday, he thought he had his feelings for Danny under control, and had no idea how wrong he was. With everything that had happened between them since then, the all-consuming sex and the dizzying kisses, it felt like forever. It felt like they were together. It felt like they were in love. 

He had to remind himself they weren’t. He couldn’t forget that. He had to remember that right now, this wasn’t anything. They had a lot to talk about, because this was confusing. He knew this could get messy if they didn’t address it, and they couldn’t just keep acting like a couple when they didn’t know how each other felt, but he couldn’t bring himself to spoil the moment and bring it up. He didn’t want to. Not here. Not while Danny, with his hair all scruffy, looked like that in his swimming shorts. 

He turned onto his side to face Danny, and Danny mirrored him, smiling. It was like they'd never left the bed. He traced his fingers along Danny’s jaw. His gorgeous beard was gone, his face smooth, softened by Adore’s appearance last night.

“You're cute with no beard.” Roy said, brushing his thumb against Danny’s soft lips affectionately.

“Really? I kinda miss the scruff.” Danny said. It was true. He loved being able to express his femininity through Adore. When he was Adore, he felt beautiful in a completely different way, and he felt powerful. Adore had always brought out a confidence in him he didn’t think he had himself, but in more recent times, he had begun to love his masculinity and just being Danny more and more. He still loved being Adore, but he didn’t feel like he needed to be in drag to feel that level of power and confidence anymore. He was happy as he was, man-beard and all, and he owed a lot of that confidence to his friends, who had been so kind to him and helped him to believe in himself more. Roy was one of those people, he always had faith in Danny’s abilities, even when he didn’t have faith in himself.

“Yeah, you look cute with a beard too.” Roy said, cupping Danny’s face as he leaned in to kiss him. Danny lightly traced his fingers up and down Roy’s side, causing Roy to wince visibly and break the kiss. It was unlike him to react to Danny’s touch like that.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked, concerned. 

“Nothing.” Roy said earnestly, placing a kiss on Danny’s lips as Danny relaxed and ran his fingers along Roy’s side again.

Roy giggled, breaking the kiss. Danny looked at him confused, and Roy swatted Danny’s hand away.

“Stop doing that, I can’t take it.”

“What, this?” Danny said, touching Roy teasingly, not understanding what was up until Roy’s whole body jerked away.

“Stop, please!” Roy said, laughing as he spoke. It finally dawned on Danny.

“Oh my God, you’re ticklish, aren’t you?” Danny said, an evil grin crossing his face.

Damn. Roy was busted. He really didn’t want Danny to know how ticklish he was. He knew he’d have a field day with it.

It took seconds for Danny to act. He jumped on Roy, straddling him and tickling him relentlessly. Roy screamed, trying to grab Danny’s arms to make him stop, while Danny cackled loudly, delighted he'd found a weakness in Roy.

“Stop, stop, you're torturing me!” Roy said, laughing loudly as tears streamed from his eyes. He was going to get Danny for this. 

Danny tickled under Roy’s armpits, and that was the last straw. Roy used all his strength to push Danny off him, and Danny knew he was in trouble. He got up as quickly as he could and sprinted towards the sea laughing, away from Roy. The water was freezing, and it shocked him as he ran in until the water reached his waist, and turned around to see Roy coming in behind him. Well, he was fucked now. 

Roy finally reached him and wasted no time in splashing water right into his face. He jumped on Danny’s shoulders, submerging them both fully underwater. Danny shook him off, swimming up to the surface and gasping for breath, before Roy surfaced moments later, laughing.

“You fucking prick.” Danny smiled, spitting. “My mouth is full of salt water.”

“That’s what you get for trying to kill me. Death by tickling.” Roy said, swimming over to Danny and running his hands through his hair. He looked like a model, with his longish hair hanging loosely over his eyes, dripping onto his chest. Danny bit his lip and stared him straight in the eyes. Those green eyes always disarmed Roy, they were so intense he sometimes felt like he needed to look away or he might do something horribly embarrassing, like blush or something. Not this time, though. He held Danny’s gaze, until Danny was the one to crack under the intensity, averting his eyes to Roy’s lips. 

He felt Danny’s arms snake around his waist and wasted no time closing the gap between them, taking Danny’s lips with his, grasping his hair with his fist as he parted his lips. Their tongues began to dance together gently, and Danny hummed with pleasure into Roy’s mouth. The water that felt freezing minutes ago now felt warm as their wet chests slid against each other. They kissed until their heads were spinning, the sea surrounding them. Eventually Roy ended the kiss and looked back up at Danny’s face, content and relaxed. 

“You do taste like seawater.” Roy said, kissing Danny softly as he loosely wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Danny looked out into the sea, as far as into the distance his eyes could perceive. The water was calm, clean and almost turquoise in colour. He would’ve been happy to spend all day in bed with Roy, but he was so glad Roy had dragged him all the way out here. It meant a lot to be able to spend the day with him, in public, as if they were just a normal couple, instead of a not-quite-couple who were friends, and worked together, who had to hide anything happening between them because of their fanbases. It felt like a day off from all of that. It felt simple, for one.

“This is nice.” he said, squeezing Roy tighter. “It’s pretty. And warm. It’s November, how is it so nice here?”

“I know, I didn’t think even know it’d be this warm. I think it’ll start getting cold soon, though, what do you wanna do after this?”

“I don’t know, maybe we could go for a drive or something?” Danny said, smiling at the thought of just sitting in a car with Roy. They could just talk and relax.

“Yeah, that sounds good, where do you wanna go?”

“Oooh maybe we could go up into the hills, like at the Hollywood sign, it’ll be cute.” Danny said excitedly. It had been a long time since he’d been up there, and he loved the view of the city.

“That sounds great.” Roy said, capturing Danny’s lips with his own. Danny pulled on his bottom lip and their tongues met again. It felt like they couldn’t go more than a few minutes without kissing anymore. 

They spent the next half hour in the sea, kissing and swimming. They gave each other piggyback rides and got into splash fights. They were tangled together in another makeout session when Danny grabbed Roy’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze, and Roy was the one to call an end to things.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” he whispered into Danny’s ear, nipping his earlobe and dragging his nails up his back.

“Who says I can’t finish it?” he responded, kissing Roy’s neck. Roy grabbed his hand under the water and laced their fingers together.

“Not now. Later.” he said suggestively, kissing Danny once more before turning and starting back towards the sand, their hands entwined.

As Roy turned around, his stomach dropped. He saw two people on the beach, in their cove. They had their phones out and were taking pictures. He thought they’d had the place to themselves. How long had they been there? He dropped Danny’s hand immediately and sped up to create distance between them.

“Fuck, Danny, I think they saw us.” he said. His heart was pounding. Why were they taking pictures? As he got closer, he saw it was a young guy and a girl, both about Danny’s age.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Roy said, over and over.

“Roy, of course they saw us, we’re right in front of them.” Danny laughed. He didn’t think it was a big deal. The strangers didn’t seem to be reacting too much to their presence.

Roy was panicking as he reached the shore. What if the pictures blew him and Danny’s cover? They’d been all over each other in the sea for a long time, and the girl definitely had the camera pointed at them. It would be hot gossip among Drag Race fans if the pictures got out. He wasn’t sure whether to confront her or not, whether that would make it worse. He had to get out of there.

Danny felt the shift in Roy’s energy as he reached the beach himself. It was like a switch had flipped in him. Sure, it wasn’t ideal that they were seen, but the pair of strangers didn’t seem that interested in them. Danny was pretty sure they were a straight couple who didn’t recognise them. If they were fans, they’d surely know by now.

Roy wrapped his towel around himself, dried off and started packing up. He gestured to the rocks, as if to say they were leaving. He had a cold demeanour about him, and Danny didn’t like it. He decided it was best not to argue with Roy here. They’d talk when they got to the car, but it seemed a shame to ruin the great time they were having with such a desperate and abrupt exit.

Danny dried himself off in turn, putting his clothes on. By the time he was ready to go, Roy was already all the way at the end of the cove, climbing over the rocks. It felt like he was running away from him. Danny looked at the couple, who were now just laying down, relaxing. They weren’t looking at him at all. He followed Roy, but when started to climb the rocks, he couldn’t see him. Roy wasn’t there to help him this time. He got to the top of the rocks and saw Roy was already almost at the car. It seemed like he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Danny climbed down the rock face and walked across the sand towards the car. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. They’d gone from a lovely, happy bubble of kisses, touches and affection to a sudden shut-down from Roy. He remembered the last time Roy had shut him out. It hadn’t gone well.

He finally reached the car, opened the passenger seat door and got in. Roy was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

“Are you ok?” Danny asked tentatively, already knowing the answer.

“Are you fucking kidding? That bitch had her phone out, taking pictures. We’re going to be all over Instagram.”

“Roy you’re being paranoid. They probably didn’t even know who we were, they didn’t seem to clock us at all.”

“Yeah? Well then what was she taking pictures of?” Roy spat, exasperated. How was Danny not getting how serious this was?

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fucking gorgeous beach? The amazing, beautiful view that we were enjoying before you bolted out of there? They could have been taking selfies for all we know! They didn’t seem to care about us.”

“Danny, what the hell are we gonna do if this gets out? How are we gonna explain this? Oh, don’t mind us, we’re just fucking? We’re completely fucked.”

“Since when did you give a shit what people think?” Danny said, feeling defensive. He didn’t like Roy’s tone at all, especially not the “just fucking” part. It didn’t feel like just fucking. Not to him. But then, they’d never clarified that.

“Danny, I just don’t want the whole of Reddit knowing my shit and speculating about us, thinking shit’s happening that isn’t happening. It’s not what we need.” Roy said, starting the car engine and pulling out of the parking space. Danny could be so frustrating sometimes. He hated that he always had to be the realistic one, while Danny was often living in a dream world. Whenever reality came down upon him, it often crushed Danny, even when they were friends. How could he not see how much this could fuck everything up?

Danny was confused by what Roy was saying. “What kind of shit isn’t happening? We’re hooking up, Roy. That’s the truth of the situation.”

Roy rolled his eyes impatiently. He didn’t even know what he was stressed about. Was it people potentially finding out about him and Danny and speculating about what was going on between them, or was it the fact he had no idea what was going on himself? He didn’t want anyone prying because it would force him to define what he and Danny had, or didn’t have. He didn’t want to stop doing what they were doing, but this might force it.

“Look, let’s just drive.” he said, shutting down the conversation. Danny didn’t know what to think. Roy was pulling away from him, and it was upsetting, but he knew he wasn’t going to get through to him now. He looked out the window, and his stomach sank. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, waiting to fall, but he wasn’t going to cry in front of Roy. Danny had learned from experience that displays of emotion could go one way or another with Roy - he’d either be amazingly empathetic, supportive and encouraging, or pissed off, short and dismissive. He didn’t want to risk the latter, so he refused to look at Roy or let the tears fall. He turned the radio on as the car fell silent. 

Roy could tell Danny was upset as he drove, but he didn’t know what to say to make it right. So he just drove, in silence. 

He knew they had to talk. He knew the reason he was freaking out was because if this photo leaked, they would have to face what they were doing. They’d have to put a name on it. They’d probably have to stop. That’s what they had always agreed, that this couldn’t get too complicated, that they had to stay friends above all else. That was what Danny had said he’d wanted.

The drive back to LA felt like forever, silent but for the sound of Danny’s soft singing. After they arrived in LA, Danny was surprised to see Roy was driving up to the Hollywood sign, like they’d said. His mood had switched so much that Danny had assumed they were going home, that Roy wouldn’t want to spend any more time with him that day. He finally looked over at Roy after they parked the car near the sign, and saw his body and jaw were completely tense. 

“Let’s go.” Roy said coolly, stepping out of the car, walking ahead of Danny again.

Roy sat on the hill behind the sign, looking out over the Los Angeles evening skyline. As Danny sat beside him, he saw the sun was setting, and the sky was a kind of light navy. It was beautiful. It calmed him. He finally looked over at Danny, meeting his eyes. He looked concerned and sad, and Roy felt bad about it. He was still scared about what was going to happen to them, but he suddenly felt calmer.

Danny saw Roy’s body visibly relax, and he breathed a sigh of relief, taking his hand. Danny didn’t know how he felt. He was worried about what was going on with him. He didn’t want them to freeze each other out. They needed to understand each other.

“It’s beautiful up here.” Danny said, and Roy nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I’m glad we made it up here in time for sunset.” 

“Wanna talk?” Danny asked tentatively, giving Roy’s hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Roy said.

They both sighed. How were they supposed to talk when they had no idea what to say? How had they ended up here again?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks so much for all the feedback so far. I really struggled to write Chapter 11 and faltered a bit with whether I was pulling this off so your feedback was really encouraging! I changed the ending of this chapter twice, I couldn’t decide what to do, but I hope you like how it turned out. There will probably be another chapter or two at least before I wrap this up, but worry not I’m not going anywhere after that! I’ll probably start taking prompts or requests for a new oneshot or fic whenever I wrap up Back to Life. If you have any Biadore prompts, or a seed of an idea you'd like to see, leave them in the comments and if I see something I like the look of I'll give it a go. I can’t believe we’re on Chapter 12! This is my first fic, and I originally submitted it as a one-shot. I was so happy with the response I got on AQ, and just with getting back into writing in general, that I ended up continuing. When I added a second chapter I really didn’t expect to get to 12, but your love and support has kept me going. I hope you’re all still enjoying this, let me know if you like where the story is going.
> 
> I'd really appreciate your comments/what you think. Enjoy!

The Hollywood hills spilled out below them, the low-rise buildings beginning to light up as the sky swapped its bright blue shine in favour of a beautiful navy and orange evening. The sun was getting lower, it was in its final hour before it would disappear until morning, painting the world black. Roy and Danny watched it sink slowly into twilight, their hands woven together on Danny’s knee, Danny’s head resting on Roy’s shoulder. Their physical contact, though minimal, was calming, reassuring; the view breathtaking.

Talk. They wanted to talk. They needed to, they both knew it, but they were scared. Scared of what the other would say. Scared of what they would say. They sat in silence for a long time, just taking in the beauty of the moment, allowing themselves these moments of contentedness in each other’s company before they addressed reality.

Danny felt soothed by the sensation of Roy’s thumb tracing up and down his own, as he tried to figure out how he felt. He really didn’t know. He knew a couple of things for sure. One was that his friendship with Roy was one of the most important things in his life. He’d never had a friendship like it, with someone who was so completely different to him. Roy was logic and Danny was emotion. They viewed the world from totally differing perspectives, yet always seemed to come to the same conclusion. He needed that. Over the years, Roy had always helped him to see the bigger picture. Danny had a tendency to become overwhelmed by self-doubt, and sometimes anxiety, but Roy always knew just what to say to put things into perspective. Danny knew he softened Roy’s edges, taught him it was okay to feel things more deeply, that emotions weren’t weakness. They balanced each other out. They needed each other. Their presence in each other’s lives had to be protected above anything else.

Another thing he knew is that he’d never felt like this about someone before. They had the kind of connection he’d heard about in music, that all-encompassing, total understanding. It was like they sometimes didn’t need to speak about something, they’d just know how the other felt. And then there was the physical connection. Now he knew what people meant when they said people were made for each other. Roy had made him experience sex like he never had before, with real feeling and care, real pleasure in both submission and dominance. Roy knew precisely what to do with his body to set it alight. He always, always shocked Danny. Danny didn’t know where he’d find that again. It had only been a day since they’d fallen back into each other’s arms, but it had been one of the most beautifully intense days of Danny’s life. The more he thought about it, the more he sat here, saying nothing at all, with this beautiful man, the more he knew he loved him, and he couldn’t see that changing anytime soon.

The hardest thing was knowing that it wasn’t that simple. If he had met Roy in any other way, he’d be with him in a heartbeat, but Roy wasn’t just anyone. He was his friend, his co-worker, his supporter. He didn’t want a public relationship. He saw how that ended for Aaron and Justin. They had been completely, crazily in love before this whirlwind post-Drag Race life took them over. It was too hard, it didn’t work, and they lost each other for a while. He couldn’t handle that happening to him and Roy.

Their friendship was too important. 

He loved Roy, and his feelings for him probably would never change. 

Any relationship they might have would be too risky. 

These three things, all equally true, just didn’t compute with Danny. They didn’t go together. They didn’t fit. There was no solution that would satisfy all of those things. It was a mess.

As the sun finally set, he felt Roy kiss him on the forehead, and he picked his head up to look into his eyes. They were dark, glassy and sad. It was heartbreaking. Sadness was not an emotion Danny had really seen in Roy before, but his eyes told of a sadness he hadn’t acknowledged aloud. Roy stared right back at him, searching for answers neither of them had, and Danny just wanted to kiss all of his pain away. So he did.

He took Roy’s face in his hands and claimed his lips. Roy responded with passion, their tongues meeting almost immediately, drinking each other in. It felt heady, and desperate. Roy grabbed Danny’s t-shirt, balling it in his hands. Something about this kiss felt different to Roy. He felt like he needed to get as much of Danny as he could, while he could. There was a new kind of urgency to the way they kissed that hadn’t been there before, a new sense of emotion. Roy could feel himself getting lost in Danny, lost in his kiss, and knew if he didn’t stop kissing him now, any hope of them figuring out what was going on between them would fly away. It was hard to stop, but he had to peel himself away. He started to pull back, peppering Danny’s lips with short pecks until he was able to stop for long enough to finally form a sentence.

“I’m sorry, Danny. I’m sorry I freaked out like that back there. I just… didn’t know what to do. I had you all to myself, and then those people saw us and reality hit.”

“I get it. Just please don’t shut down like that. I never know what you’re thinking.” Danny said, still cupping his cheeks before moving to take his hands. Roy looked down at their hands and sighed. 

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m thinking either.” said Roy, meeting Danny’s eyes. Danny nodded. It was uncomfortable seeing Roy unsure of himself. He always knew exactly what he wanted, and was one of the people Danny relied upon to guide him into certainty. Where Danny was chaotic, Roy was always structured, and Danny could see the uncertainty of the situation was making him uncomfortable. He didn’t want him to shut off out of fear. He wanted to understand.

“Roy, talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling.” Danny said, taking in the wrinkle between his furrowed brows, the tenseness of the way he was sitting. 

Roy wasn't used to speaking frankly about what he was feeling. He was so used to deflecting personal questions with quick, witty retorts that he wasn’t sure when the last time someone really wanted to know his emotions was. He was used to being invulnerable, capable. Despite everything that had happened with him and Danny, this was the most exposed he'd felt yet. It felt different with him. He didn't want to joke around. He wanted to be open.

“I'm scared.” he admitted. He hadn’t identified the emotion until he’d said it out loud. 

Roy’s admission made Danny’s heart swell. On one hand, he hated seeing Roy look so vulnerable, it was almost disconcerting. He only wanted to see him smiling and laughing, it was one of the most pure sights in the world. On the other, it was a beautiful thing to see him let his guard down and acknowledge his feelings. He just hoped it wasn’t hurting him. 

“Why are you scared?” he asked, concerned. Roy looked at him intently, his big green eyes glowing with empathy. One of the things he loved most about Danny was how kind and compassionate he was. He looked at Roy like he just wanted to take away all of his doubts and fears. Right now, Roy felt like he was the only person that could. 

“Everything. I’m scared of everything that could go wrong.” he said frankly, and Danny squeezed his hands reassuringly. “What if I fuck this up? What if I lose you as a friend? I’d fucking hate that Danny. That can’t happen.”

“Well, that’s one thing you don’t have to be scared of, because I’ll never let that happen. You’re stuck with me as your friend no matter what.” Danny said, a cute smile crossing his face.

“I’m scared of this thing with us too… I don’t want people knowing my personal life, and if we keep going the fans are going to find out eventually, and I don’t know if I can handle that.” Danny nodded understandingly. Roy knew he had the same concerns. 

“Well that, I don’t have an answer for.” said Danny, turning to look out over the hills. He looked sad. 

Roy examined Danny’s features as he looked out over the LA city lights. Danny was an open book. Roy had always had little patience with emotional people, but Danny’s vulnerability was part of what made him so special. Since they first met and became friends via a borrowed corset, Danny had always brought out a nurturing side of Roy. Roy liked that part of himself, he felt like he was the best version of himself with Danny. As he studied Danny’s face, trying to figure him out, he thought of how far they’d come since that corset started it all. He still just wanted Danny to be happy. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and Danny sighed, turning to face him. Roy couldn’t help but reach out and touch him, taking his face in his hand and circling his fingers into his hair. Danny’s eyes closed slowly, taking in the comforting sensation, before he met Roy’s eyes again.

“I don’t know.” he said. “Last night, today… they’ve been amazing. But we’re never together. We’re always on opposite sides of the country, or the world. I spent the last few weeks missing you like crazy. I already know I’m going to freak out when we go on our next tours, and we’re not even together. It would be so much worse if we were dating.”

Roy couldn’t help it. A huge grin spread over his face. As much as he hated the thought of Danny somber on the road, but it was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to spend as much time as possible together.

“What are you smiling about, dick? I’m pouring my heart out here!” Danny said, smiling, playfully swatting Roy’s arm.

“Oh, just the fact that you can’t live without me.” Roy teased, earning a flick on the shoulder from Danny.

“I never said that, I have a fucking awesome time on the road, I just wish you were with me, like after Season 6.” Danny said.

Roy sighed, remembering his time spent on the road with Danny. They had seen the world together, as friends, and lived in a complete whirlwind. It was hard work, but so rewarding, and made better by having his friends around. He missed those days too. 

“You know what the hardest part of this thing is?” Roy said, breaking the silence as Danny unconsciously massaged his hand.

“What?”

“I can’t control it.”

“What do you mean?”

“All that shit we just talked about, it terrifies me. Losing you, people knowing my business, being apart… they’re all this reasons we should stop this. They’re the reasons we have to stop.”

Danny dropped Roy’s hand and edged away, his heartbeat thumping. Was Roy ending this?

“Look at me.” Roy said, tilting Danny’s chin to look at him.

“Danny, you know me. Fuck, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You know I like to be in control of my shit. I know all the reasons I can’t do this with you, but I’m looking at you now and all I want to do is kiss you. I’m trying to rationalise this and I can’t, I can’t get past the way I feel around you and it’s scaring the shit out of me.”

Danny kissed Roy’s hand before leaning his cheek into it, smiling at him. “So what if you can’t control it? Maybe that’s the best part. Maybe it’s nice to just see what happens, and go with what feels good.”

Danny was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. He had all the same reservations as Roy, but when they were in each other’s company that didn’t seem to matter at all. He couldn’t help but feel butterflies at Roy’s confessions. He never thought Roy would be so upfront about his feelings.

“What are you thinking?” Roy asked.

“I’m fucking scared.” Danny said. Roy laughed, even though he knew Danny was being serious. Danny loved saying he was scared, it was one of his many catchphrases, and the way he said it always cracked Roy up.

“What?!” Danny said incredulously, glaring at Roy, which only made him laugh more. Roy had such a silly high pitched giggle that it made Danny laugh too. It didn’t match his cutting one-liners at all, it was so childlike and pure.

The laughter began to die down, and it struck Roy that they were still no closer to knowing what was actually going on between them.

“Danny, what are we going to do?” Roy sighed, rubbing his forehead. He knew how he felt.

“Well, what do you want?” Danny asked. Roy looked at him. He was always mesmerised by how wild and bright his eyes shone. He’d never seen eyes that naturally green before, they were enchanting.

He thought about the fans, the intrusion. He thought about missing Danny, having to put his trust in him on the road. He thought about how hard he found dating in general with his schedule. He thought about the 14 year age gap, and how young a soul Danny was. He thought about breaking up and losing him. They should just be friends, that was the sensible thing to do.

He took Danny’s hands again. That little touch felt electric, and Roy was a goner. It was hopeless trying to deny his feelings. 

He thought about all of the reasons they should just be friends, and right now, looking at this adorable, stunning, amazing, frustrating, hilarious and complex man, the only thing that seemed worse than those reasons was not even giving this a chance. If there was one thing that was clear, it was that Danny had his heart, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I want you.” he said, and he felt light at the sight of Danny breaking into a beautiful, toothy grin. His eyes glistened in the moonlight, he looked like he was tearing up. Danny shifted over, sitting right into his space, cupping his face.

Any doubts Danny had flew away at the sound of those three words. Roy wanted him. Roy was following his heart rather than his head, and Danny knew at that moment that Roy was just as far gone as he was. They couldn’t stop. 

“I want you too.” Danny said, leaning in and taking Roy’s lips in the perfect kiss.

They were completely screwed, in the best way possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very NSFW. You're welcome! Comments much appreciated, they keep me going :)

Roy wanted him. He said it. He wanted him, despite all the shit that brought with it, despite how hard it was going to be. That was all that was going through Danny’s mind, the knowledge making him feel euphoric as they kissed on the hill overlooking the city. Danny could feel they were both smiling like idiots, peppering sweet kisses on each other’s lips. Roy was hugging him tightly, his arms strong and protective. It felt amazing.

He felt Roy’s arm snake its’ way up his back, his fingers trailing on the way up, before his hand tangled in Danny’s hair. Danny loved when he did that, his scalp was so sensitive. When Roy fanned out his fingers, running them through Danny’s hair, Danny couldn’t help but moan. His smile relaxed as his heart began to thump, and Roy used the opportunity to tangle Danny’s tongue with his. That taste always killed him. His senses lit up, and all he could feel was Danny as he felt Danny’s arms wrap tighter around his waist, bringing them even closer together, the kiss growing more urgent. Danny began to lose his breath, so he pulled on Roy’s bottom lip, driving Roy crazy. When Danny’s tongue entered his mouth again, he couldn’t control himself. Before he knew it he had hooked his free hand under Danny’s knee and pulled him onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. Danny hummed and cupped Roy’s face. He wanted as much of him as he could possibly take, he wanted them to become one. He felt Roy's hands move down and settle on his ass, gripping the jean-clad flesh with his hands as he drank Danny in.

Danny’s hips acted of their own accord, rocking on Roy’s lap gently. The motion surprised Roy, it was such a turn on, and he felt himself starting to get hard. It had been far, far too long since he'd been inside Danny. They’d had sex the night before, and it had felt incredible having Danny inside him. Roy usually never bottomed, but Danny knew what he was doing, and gave him one of the most intense orgasms of his life. This time, he’d waited long enough. He wanted Danny’s sexy, succulent ass to himself again.

Danny ground down hard again, causing Roy to gasp, breaking their kiss. Danny rested their foreheads together while they caught their breath. They had stolen all of each other’s air. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Roy said firmly, slapping Danny’s ass. Danny nodded, pecking Roy’s lips before standing up. As turned on as he was, and as much as he didn’t want their kisses to end, he knew that if they didn’t leave at that exact second, they’d lose control and probably end up getting arrested. He grabbed Roy’s hand, pulling him up, and they practically sprinted towards the car. They couldn’t get home fast enough.

Danny got into the car, already missing Roy’s kiss, so when Roy started up the engine, he knew he’d have to wait the whole car journey home to taste his lips again. Patience had never been Danny’s strong suit, and he knew that although they’d be home in half an hour, he couldn’t wait that long. He had to have one last kiss to keep him going. He took Roy’s face in his hands, pausing to take in his expectant dark brown eyes, and claimed his lips.

Roy had wanted to get straight home, he wanted Danny as soon as possible, but he could never resist his kiss. His full lips pressed against Roy’s rendered Roy completely powerless, and he accepted Danny’s tongue gladly. He loved the way him and Danny could just have full-on makeout sessions, like a pair of teenagers. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was just from kissing, and Danny’s tongue invading his mouth was not helping them get home any faster. It was too good, he was losing his mind. He felt Danny’s hand squeeze his knee and begin to trace up and down his thigh, and it was making him even harder. He broke the kiss breathlessly.

“Alright, that’s enough. We have to go now.” he said authoritatively. Danny loved when he had that hardened edge to his voice, it was almost a little bossy. It was hot.

Roy turned the car around and began to drive in the direction of home, and Danny kept his hand on his leg, stroking it gently as he looked at Roy’s face. He could see his jaw was clenched, and knew he was turned on. Danny’s touch was driving him crazy, he could tell, and it made Danny feel powerful and sexy. He thought he could have a little fun with this. 

He trailed his hand right up to the top of Roy’s leg, and began to massage his inner thighs. He could feel how hard Roy was as his hand brushed against his clothed cock. Roy grimaced at the sensation. It set his blood thumping, and was too fleeting, but they had to get home. He could see Danny biting his lip sexily in his peripheral vision.

“Danny, are you trying to kill me?” he said, keeping his focus on the road. He knew if he looked over at him he’d be a goner.

“I’d never do that, Roy.” Danny said huskily. God, Danny’s voice was so sexy when he was horny. “I’m trying to please you.” he said, moving his hand to palm Roy’s crotch through his jeans. Roy inhaled sharply. He wouldn’t give Danny the satisfaction of knowing how much he was getting to him, so he held back his moans, hoping Danny would get bored and stop. It was wishful thinking, though. As soon as they were stopped at a traffic light, Danny took no time unbuckling his belt and slipping his hand into his boxers, taking Roy’s rock hard cock into his hand and beginning to stroke it.

The sensation sent a shock down Roy’s spine, and he let out a guttural moan. He couldn’t believe Danny’s nerve, or how fucking good at this he was. Danny pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock as the lights went green. Roy was thankful that he had picked a quiet road home as he started to drive again. Danny was expertly working his cock, and there was nothing Roy could do about it. He could feel precum beginning to leak from his tip, and cursed his body for betraying him.

“Danny, please stop that. I’m going to crash the fucking car.” Roy said, trying to sound as firm as possible, but it came out shaky as Danny’s ministrations grew firmer.

“Fine. I’ll take my hands off you.” Danny said, letting go with an exaggerated sigh. He always got so playful and dramatic where sex was concerned. Roy was both relieved and disappointed that Danny had conceded so easily so he could focus on driving. His relief was short-lived, however, as he felt Danny’s mouth on him, taking his shaft in in one go as he worked the underside of Roy’s cock with his tongue. Roy let out a huge moan, he could no longer contain the pleasure.

“You fucking asshole, don’t stop.” Roy said, desperately looking for somewhere to park. Luckily, this road was heavily tree-lined, and he was able to pull over off-road between trees while Danny pleasured him. When he finally shut the engine off, he was able to relax, taking in the sensation of Danny’s tongue circling his head. Roy tangled his fingers into Danny’s hair, and threw his own head back, absent-mindedly thrusting into Danny’s mouth as his pleasure began to build.

Danny peered up through his lashes, taking in the beauty of Roy’s face as his jaw dropped with pleasure. He looked like his eyes were rolling back. He was so responsive to Danny’s touch, it was insane. Danny couldn’t wait until they were alone at home and he could do all the things he wanted to him. His own cock was aching, neglected, but the wait and anticipation was turning Danny on even more. 

Roy’s moans got louder and more frequent as Danny sucked him, his lips working Roy’s shaft over and over. He looked down to see Danny staring up at him. Had he no idea how fucking hot he was? How could someone look so innocent, with those big eyes, and so fucking sexy and dirty at the same time?

Danny could tell from the way Roy’s moans were building and his gentle thrusting got more erratic that he was close, and so released his cock from his mouth. He didn’t want Roy to come yet. There was a lot more he wanted to do with him. Roy felt the pressure begin to die down, the oncoming orgasm beginning to dissipate. 

“What the fuck, Daniel?” Roy said, after he realised Danny had stopped altogether. Was he seriously going to rile him up like that, and then leave him hanging?

“Patience, baby. If you’re gonna come, I want it to be while you’re fucking me.” Danny said, his hair a total mess and his pupils completely blown. Roy was simultaneously furious with him, and completely enchanted with him. He held his eye contact while his breath came back to normal, and zipped himself back up.

“I’m going to fucking get you when we get home.” said Roy. Danny loved his scolding tone.

“You better.” Danny said, grabbing Roy’s hand and placing it on his own clothed cock, thrusting up to meet his palm so Roy could feel how hard he was. Roy’s jaw dropped again. Danny kept surprising him, he had never met someone with a sex drive as high as his own, but Danny gave him a run for his money.

He turned his key in the ignition, taking his hand away from Danny before things got out of control again. He needed to get him home now. He couldn’t stand to wait any longer, he was almost painfully hard.

As they got nearer to home, Danny began to shift in his seat uncomfortably, unzipping his own jeans and opening his legs to relieve the pressure, keeping his eyes fixed on Roy as he did so. Roy saw him doing it, and thanked whatever Gods existed that they were nearly home. He clenched his jaw. This had felt like the longest journey of his life, even though it was less than half an hour’s drive from the hills. When they finally reached his driveway, Roy reached for the glove compartment in front of Danny, grabbing a bottle of lube from inside and putting it in his pocket. Danny broke out in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my God, you keep lube in your car? You fucking slut!” he said jokingly, swatting Roy’s knee.

“I'm a slut?” Roy said defensively. “This is coming from the bitch who just nearly caused me to wrap this car around a tree because you couldn't wait 10 minutes to suck my dick.”

“Shut the fuck up, I still can't wait.” Danny said, pecking Roy’s lips quickly.

Danny practically jumped out of the car while Roy took the keys out of the ignition. He had just unbuckled his seatbelt when Danny pulled his door open, taking his hand and pulling him up into his arms, before kissing him fiercely. Roy plunged his tongue into Danny’s mouth, Danny’s tongue meeting his in a battle for domination.

Danny wrapped his arms around Roy’s waist, pulling him towards the building door as they kissed furiously. 

Roy fumbled with his keys, eventually breaking the kiss to get the door open. He grabbed Danny’s hand and ran for the elevator, and when the doors opened, he slammed Danny against the wall, sucking the flesh behind his collarbone. He noticed there were still some lovebites there from when he’d paid Danny a visit backstage at his show, and felt smugly satisfied. He gently bit and licked, and Danny threw his head back as the lift door opened on Roy’s floor. Finally. 

Roy bolted for his apartment door, wanting to get it open as soon as possible, and when it was finally unlocked he pulled Danny inside, kissing him softly as they stumbled to find the nearest surface they could. 

They walked blindly into the kitchen, which was the nearest room to the door, and Roy finally had Danny right where he wanted him - pinned up against the counter. Roy reattached his lips to Danny’s neck and sucked hard, causing a chorus of sinful moans to cascade from Danny’s mouth. Roy slid his hand into Danny’s boxers, his trousers still undone from the car. He was still rock hard, and Roy wasted no time in dropping to his knees, freeing Danny’s dick from its’ confinement and taking him in his mouth as Danny stepped out of his jeans and underwear. They had waited long enough. Danny cried out and threw his head back, the sensation of Roy’s tongue on him setting his blood thumping after all the anticipation. The wait had made it that much sweeter, and Roy was sucking the life out of him, his tongue swirling in circles. Danny grabbed Roy’s head, and began to thrust into Roy’s mouth, wanting the sensation of his warmth all around him. His head was spinning as Roy relaxed his mouth and deep throated him, taking him all the way in. It was filthy, and Danny loved it, the moans spilling louder and louder from his mouth as his thrusts grew more erratic. 

The sound of Danny’s pleasure moans, uninhibited and and silken, were like honey to Roy. He watched Danny’s face as he began to lick his balls, stroking his shaft up and down. He looked breathtaking, his eyes closed, his mouth agape, with a thin layer of sweat forming on his furrowed brow. 

Danny’s eyes snapped open, meeting Roy’s at the sensation of gentle suction. His legs began to shake, and he was losing his breath. He was almost too delicious for Roy to take. He had to have him now.

He stood up, capturing Danny’s lips, Danny’s tongue entering his mouth almost instinctively. He immediately felt Danny scrambling at his belt and jeans, eager to discard them. He made short work of them, opening his fly and pushing his jeans and underwear down so Roy could step out of them. Their lips melded together, their tongues worshipping each other. Roy grasped the end of Danny’s t-shirt, a black band shirt that suited him beautifully. Only Danny could make that punky style look refined and beautiful, even in his laid-back messy way. Roy was almost sad to see the t-shirt go. Almost. Danny whimpered when Roy broke their kiss to pull it off over his head, immediately resuming the kiss as Roy grabbed the lube from his jacket, placing it on the counter. Danny couldn’t believe Roy was still wearing clothes, and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, his shirt following it to the floor seconds after, leaving them as they needed to be - naked in each other’s arms. 

Roy slapped Danny’s ass hard as they faced each other, squeezing the stinging flesh as Danny gasped, Roy biting his lip in anticipation.

“Up.” he commanded, and Danny obediently jumped up to sit on the counter, wrapping his legs around Roy’s waist to pull him closer as he captured his lips again. Roy stepped in close so their bodies were pressed against each other, erections lined up as Danny began to grind against him. Roy grappled blindly for the lube as Danny kissed him senseless, reluctantly removing his hands from Danny’s body to squeeze some onto his fingers. 

Danny loosened the vice-like grip his legs held around Roy’s waist to create space for Roy to prepare him. He broke their kiss, and leaned his forehead against Roy’s as he felt him rub gentle circles around his entrance, teasing. It was almost ticklish, but it made him feel like he was going to go mad from anticipation. Finally, Roy’s finger entered him, and he felt alive. Keeping their foreheads pressed together, and drinking in Roy’s chocolate eyes as he got his breath back, he hooked his leg around Roy again, grinding down on his hand to get him deeper. Roy added another finger, and Danny cried out, his eyes fluttering shut as it ghosted across his prostate. It felt like heaven, and his muscles seized at the sensation. 

Roy pushed Danny’s hair back off his forehead, his hand wiping away a thin layer of sweat as he placed sweet kisses on Danny’s lips. He removed his fingers and lined his cock up against his hole, and finally pushed inside him, filling him up.

That did it for Danny. His eyes flew open, catching Roy’s and all at once he lost control completely, moaning like an insane person. It had been so long since Roy was inside him, he had completely forgotten exactly how right it felt. Roy began to thrust his hips back and forth slowly after he gave Danny a minute to adjust, crashing their lips back together and invading Danny’s mouth as he began to rock his hips to meet Roy’s thrusts. 

Danny couldn't get enough, plunging his tongue deeper into Roy’s mouth. Roy’s hands ghosted across his hard nipples, before wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist. He could tell from the way Danny was squirming and wriggling his hips that he wanted more, so he went faster, causing Danny to cry out. Danny pulled him closer and firmly sucked his neck, introducing his teeth at the end in a stinging love bite. He firmly dragged his nails down Roy’s back as he licked and sucked, his hands settling on Roy’s ass as he nibbled his earlobe. The beautiful pain caused Roy to inadvertently slam harder into Danny, and he cried out in pleasure as Roy hit his prostate over and over. Roy would never get sick of that sound, he was sure of that.

“Harder.” Danny breathed into Roy’s ear huskily. “Fuck me harder.”

Roy grabbed Danny’s chin and turned his head to look at him as he slammed into him harder than he ever had before. Danny’s moans got more and more impassioned as he gritted his teeth. The pleasure was almost too much, and he felt that familiar tingling begin in the pit of his stomach. He was going to come soon, the pleasure of the way Roy was fucking him was just unbelievable. He was amazing. 

“Grab on tight, baby.” Roy ordered, and Danny wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and tightened his legs around his waist, kissing him. He was caught by surprise when Roy’s hands went under his ass, picking him up and walking them to the couch as he held on. Danny was way taller than Roy, and yet here he was, carrying him across the apartment, inside him all the way. He was strong as fuck, and that was hot.

He lay Danny down on the couch, and spread his legs wide to increase access as he knelt himself, in the perfect position for deep penetration. He knew Danny loved when they made love like this. His thrusts began again, riding Danny at the angle he knew he loved, and sure enough, that beautiful, most sexual sound spilled from his lips again. Roy could tell Danny was close, which was a relief, because he could feel he was about to come too. How could he be expected to hold off much longer looking at this man? He was sex personified. He was beauty. He was love. He leant over and kissed him, their tongues playing softer this time, more loving. He reached between them to stroke Danny’s cock, stimulating his shaft in time with their rhythmic lovemaking. Danny was leaking gratuitously, and Roy felt like the most powerful man in the world, knowing it was him that had that effect on him. It was everything. 

Danny’s lips parted from Roy’s as he threw his head back and called out, his hip movements getting more and more volatile as he neared his climax. It was the most beautiful sight, and Roy grew firmer is his movements, thrusting inside him harder and masturbating him more urgently. 

Danny couldn’t take it anymore. He cried out, grabbing Roy’s forearms tightly as he arched his back and came on Roy’s hand and his own stomach. It was so intense, he could hardly breathe. This was euphoria. The sight and the feeling of his spasms were the undoing of Roy. He spilled inside Danny, calling his name, his thrusts beginning to slow down as he rode out their orgasms. When the tidal wave began to subside, they lay in each other’s arms, Roy still inside him as he rested his head on Danny’s chest. He just wanted to hear his heartbeat, its’ rapid, excited thumping, fading into its’ calming, steady beat as they returned from heaven.

Roy finally eased out of Danny, coming to rest beside him on the couch, taking him into his arms and capturing his lips. He couldn’t stop kissing him, not even after the longest day of making out he’d probably ever had, not even after one of the dirtiest and most caring lovemaking sessions he’d ever even heard of, let alone had. Their tongues were like magnets, always seeking each other out, their lips expert masseurs. It was dizzying.

Danny left a shower of pecks on his lips and nuzzled him, their eyes finally opening to look at each other. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” Danny said, grinning like the goofy idiot he was as he stroked Roy’s hair.

“I’m yours.” Roy agreed, smiling lazily as he laced his fingers with Danny’s. Danny looked at him quizzically, and opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to stop in his tracks to kiss Roy. Roy was happy to kiss him back, and he did, but caught his awkwardness and broke the kiss to check.

“What is it, baby?” 

“So are we like, together now?” Danny asked, blushing. Roy had said he wanted him, but they hadn’t actually said what they were to each other. He could have just meant sexually.

Roy beamed at him, kissing his lips reassuringly. He was so fucking adorable. He adored him. He was literally Adore.

“Daniel Noriega, just so we’re absolutely clear... will you be my boyfriend?”

“Aaaaagh! Are you kidding me? Yes I fucking will!” Danny responded, kissing the life out of Roy. He thought he might burst from the happiness.

Roy had never seen this coming, but it was the best gift he could ever have received. He felt whole. 

They kissed until tiredness meant they literally couldn’t any more. Roy led Danny to the bedroom, and they lay together, limbs completely woven together. 

“Goodnight, boyfriend.” Danny said, nuzzling into Roy’s neck.

“Goodnight, my love.” Roy said, yawning as sleep fell over them both.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny was living on cloud nine. He and Roy had spent almost every minute together for the last week, going back and forth between each other’s houses, leaving only to get groceries or run errands. Now, here they were, back at Roy’s house, and Danny hadn’t felt anxious or sad all week. He had been too busy laughing, kissing, exchanging stories, playing with Roy. He was wrapped up in a protective bubble, and it was safe and warm.

Danny still couldn’t believe they were actually together. Roy was his boyfriend. He never thought it would feel so natural. He never thought it would happen so easily. He never thought it would happen at all. It felt like it had all come about so quickly, while also feeling like it was way overdue. The feeling of being with Roy was simultaneously both completely overwhelming, and utterly clarifying. It was scary and comforting. Mostly, it was fun. It felt good. They spent most of their time together laughing and making each other laugh. They’d been best friends for years, and that hadn’t changed, so spending time together felt normal. The sex was new though. There was a lot of sex. That part was different. 

The most surprising thing was Roy’s stamina. He had assumed that because Roy was older, his sex drive wouldn’t be any match for his own, but Roy was more than capable of keeping up. In fact, Danny was even surprised by his own appetite. Roy’s presence over the last few days seemed to drive his body crazy. He couldn’t seem to control his hormones, he’d be going about his day and Roy could just brush against him casually and he’d get turned on. They were both insatiable, Danny had never had so much sex in one week in his life. They could go from open, honest conversations about their dreams, the state of the world, or past memories to ripping each other’s clothes off in a matter of minutes. 

They hadn’t really done much all week, other than hanging out together at home. Now that they were together, it hadn’t taken them long to let physical affection become habit. They loved holding hands, quick kisses, and small, reassuring touches. They loved hugging. Danny loved Roy playing with his hair, it relaxed him like nothing else. Roy loved when Danny would weave their fingers together and play with his hands while they watched TV. While they both loved how affectionate the other was, it meant it was impossible to go out in public together without arousing suspicion if they were seen. They quite literally couldn’t keep their hands off each other. So they’d stayed in, and made their own fun.

They sat in Roy's living room, with 20 Feet From Stardom playing on the projector screen. Roy had learned that Danny really loved his music documentaries and they’d been watching them all week, which he supposed wasn’t too surprising given his love for music. He seemed distracted now, though, his hand quickly scrawling notes across a messy hardback notepad. Roy had noticed this was something Danny seemed to do quite often. Sometimes, they’d be watching something, or laughing, or even eating, and Danny would suddenly grab the nearest piece of paper he could find, whether it was a writing pad or a napkin, and write. These stray bits of paper were often then stuffed in between the pages of his notepad, his futile effort to keep everything together. His smile when he was inspired was gorgeous, like he couldn’t be happier. He’d had random bursts of inspiration a few times over the week, and he’d always start scribbling furiously, go into the world in his mind for a few minutes, and then his whole face would light up when he finished minutes later. Danny was so focused on the things he loved, way more than people gave him credit for, and he got so excited about his work. Roy loved that about him. It was inspiring to watch, and so fucking cute.

Danny put down his notepad after his latest surge, and moved over to where Roy was lying down at the other end of the couch, crawling over him and taking him in a tight bear hug. Before Roy knew it he had an armful of Danny, their chests pressed together as Danny straddled him and nuzzled his nose into the place he loved, the crook of Roy’s neck. He sighed contentedly, and Roy took him fully in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

“Hey, scribbler.” he said, welcoming the affection. 

“Hey, baby.” Danny said, capturing his eyes as he smiled up at him. They were green and glossy, with a subtle smile hidden in them. Danny’s eyes always looked happy nowadays, joy present in them even when his lips weren’t smiling. 

“Whatcha writing about?” Roy asked curiously.

“You.” Danny said, coyly. 

“What, am I your muse now or something?” Roy said coyly, secretly delighted. He loved Danny’s voice, and the thought of him singing about him was making his heart flutter as he ran his hand through Danny’s hair. He felt completely content.

“So what if you are my muse? Would that bother you?” Danny asked earnestly. It was hard to keep speaking when Roy’s fingers running through his hair felt so damn relaxing. It made him feel stoned.

“As long as it’s all about how great I am, I’m into it.” Roy said, eliciting a smile from Danny. The way he felt about Roy, he knew he’d probably end up writing some pretty corny lyrics.

Danny propped himself up to face Roy properly. “Nah bitch, you gotta take the rough with the smooth. If you cross me, I’m gonna Taylor Swift your ass.”

Roy smiled. “I’ll just have to not cross you then.” he said, leaning up and gently brushing his lips against Danny’s, sighing as he felt him kiss back. As their tongues found each other, he wondered if he would ever get used to the jolt that shot through his body every time they kissed. He was sure he never would. 

Danny adjusted, pulling Roy up so they were both sitting as they kissed. He felt light as a feather, completely anxiety-free. Danny had always valued his time alone, he liked his own company and spent a lot of time thinking, smoking and dreaming. Though he was a social butterfly, he had always needed a lot of alone time to recharge, because he felt misunderstood by people. Not with Roy, though. He wanted to spend every available moment possible with him. He broke the kiss, sighing as he leaned his forehead against Roy’s for a moment.

He cupped Roy’s face, taking in his eyes, glassy and dark, crinkling at they smiled up at him. His stomach flipped.

“Fuuuuck. What the fuck am I gonna do without you when you go off on tour tomorrow? Who am I supposed to make out with all day every day?”

“I know, I wish I could take you in my suitcase, but you might be over the weight limit.”

“Bitch! What are you saying? I shed my hog body man, I’m looking bomb.com.” 

Roy burst out laughing, Danny’s sense of humour was so stupid, but he loved it. 

“You are bomb.com.” he said, kissing Danny’s cheek. “I’m gonna fucking miss you.”

“Are you sure you can’t just cancel the tour? How could you take that bomb dick and tight ass and just go on tour for a month? That’s reckless abandonment.”

“I wish I could, but they’re paying me approximately one billion dollars to be hateful. How am I supposed to be your sugar daddy if I don’t?” 

Danny cleared his throat, and prepared his best Shangela voice. 

“I don’t have a sugar daddy, I don’t need a sugar dadd-” he was suddenly muffled by Roy putting his hand over his mouth to shut him up and pushing him back down onto the couch as they laughed.

“What date are you back again babe, is it the 12th?” 

“I’m back the 18th.” 

“You’re not back until the 18th?! Fuck, I’m leaving for my European tour on the 17th for two weeks! I thought we’d have a few days together in between.” Danny said. Roy’s face fell. He didn’t realise the timing was so off.

“What?! Are you kidding? Fuck. That’s 6 weeks.” he said, sitting up straight, his brow furrowed in concern.

Danny sat up and frowned as he cupped Roy’s face with one hand, and tangled their fingers together with the other. 

“We’ve only been together a week, and I already feel like I don’t want to spend a day without you.” he said, brushing Roy’s face with his thumb. “Shit, baby. I really don’t know how I’m going to do 6 weeks.” He could feel he was starting to well up with tears, but he managed to blink them back before they fell. He knew he sounded whiny and clingy, but he didn’t care. He wanted Roy to know. 

Roy sighed, trying to think of something to say to make Danny feel better, but he was coming up blank.

“I know, chola. It’s gonna fucking suck, but I’ll call you every night, and hopefully it’ll be over before we know it.” Roy said, playing with Danny’s hair. It was so soft, he couldn’t keep his hands out of it.

“You don’t have to call me every day, you’re travelling around Europe! I want you to have fun.”

“Talking to you is fun.” 

“It is, isn’t it? You know what, I am seriously so fucking cool it’s really overwhelming.” Danny said, causing Roy to roll his eyes dramatically.

“You’re a fucking idiot, that’s what you are.” he said affectionately, earning a little smile from Danny.

“This is gonna be hard, isn’t it.” Danny said, looking down, twirling a ring on Roy’s right hand.

“It is.” Roy said sadly. “This is the way it has to be, though. It’s the price we pay for doing what we love. It’s hard work.”

Danny paused, taking in what Roy had said. Focusing on playing with Roy’s hand was the only thing keeping him steady. He felt like if he didn’t concentrate on that, he might cry. Sighing, he finally spoke.

“It’s not easy being in a relationship on the road. We both know that.” 

It was true. His last relationship, though short-lived, was intense. He had fallen fast, but it couldn’t sustain the long distance or the reality of his life on the road, and when it ended, Danny felt lost for a long time. It was his first relationship, he thought he was in love, and the breakup shattered him. 

At the time, he blamed the distance, the schedule, the external circumstances for the breakup. That had been a whirlwind romance, but now that he was with Roy, he knew it wasn’t just about the circumstances. He thought he was in love then, but it was nothing compared to the way he felt about Roy. 

When they got together officially, Danny had known it wasn’t a crush anymore. It wasn’t just that he had feelings for Roy, or that they had a connection, or even that there were things about him he loved. He was finally able to admit to himself that he was completely, utterly, embarrassingly head-over-heels in love with this man. Even the parts he didn’t always like, he loved. If he was really honest with himself, he’d probably been in love with Roy for a long time. He hadn’t said it aloud yet, though. That big “L” word held such weight, and he didn’t want to freak Roy out. He wanted to be sure he felt the same before he said it. He’d been hurt before by rushing things.

Roy looked down at Danny, who seemed completely transfixed with playing with Roy’s hand. He’d been quiet for a bit, and he looked deep in thought. When Danny was sad, he went silent, and right now he looked forlorn. 

The inevitable distance and difficulty of their schedules was one of the main reasons they’d held off on their developing feelings in the past few months, and now the problem was here, hitting them in the face. Roy hated seeing Danny sad, but he had to admit he felt just as apprehensive about leaving him for so long. It wasn’t that he couldn’t live without him, he just wanted him around all the time. Life was just better when they were together.

“I can’t believe I’ve gotta go six whole weeks without listening to your annoying ass trying to do Mariah-style vocal runs all the time.” Roy said, pushing Danny’s hair back off his face, and snapping him out of his reverie as he earned a huge laugh from him. He always laughed so big and hard, it was cute.

“Trying? Bitch, you’re so full of shit. The other night you were all ‘oooh, sing to me Danny, oooh your voice is so hot, oooooh, let’s fuck Danny.’” 

“Shut up, you cunt.” he said, laughing. He’d been caught out.

“Where’s the lie, though? You’re just mad that all I have to do is open my mouth and you can’t resist me. You’re gonna miss my singing.”

“Hmm. Maybe a little.” Roy admitted, catching Danny’s smile for a split second before he leaned down to kiss him. Kissing Danny always lit up Roy’s senses, making his skin tingle. Danny began to kiss him back, his lips plump and luxurious, and as Danny’s arms snaked around his neck and his tongue tangled with his own, Roy felt that familiar jolt of electricity run through his body. He followed the spark when it reached his fingertips, bringing his hand up to tangle into Danny’s hair, finding it soft as ever. Danny’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling them closer together. When Roy’s hips bucked into Danny’s involuntarily, Danny’s jaw dropped open and a guttural moan emerged, disrupting their kiss, but Roy didn’t mind. The sound was sinful, sexy. 

He’d miss that sound when they were apart. He’d miss having Danny wrapped around him. He’d miss the moments like this when they’d rest their foreheads together, look into each other’s eyes, and just breathe. He’d miss the way he’d sometimes see the green in Danny’s eyes dilate to black as he stared into them, even though he loved the green. He’d miss the intensity of their kisses; of the moments in between. He’d miss the magnetic attraction, the physical need to touch each other. He’d miss the feeling of completeness when they made love. He’d only had that feeling for such a short time, but it already felt as essential to his continued existence as breathing. Danny was a part of him, a part he didn’t want to leave behind. 

Roy looked at Danny like he was everything. He could make Danny feel like the most important person in the world with just one look, and Danny felt like everything when Roy looked at him that way. The care and respect he saw in Roy’s eyes was real. He believed it. It made his heart race.

He cupped Roy’s face in his hands and captured his lips again, feeling Roy’s tongue invading him again, drinking him in. Their tongues meshed together over and over, and then, gently, he pulled Roy’s lip with his teeth, causing Roy to gently pull at his hair in retaliation as they kissed once more. The subtle, yet sharp pain of his hair being pulled went straight to his dick, and he could feel himself getting hard.

Suddenly, he needed to touch Roy’s skin. He needed more. He couldn’t wait. He reached down and pulled Roy’s shirt off, causing him to reluctantly break the kiss for a split second before diving back in for more. Danny was happier now that he was running his hands all over Roy’s tanned, muscular back, now that he could feel Roy’s bare skin, now that he could feel his flesh in his hands as their tongues massaged each other. He felt Roy’s hands running under his own t-shirt, craving the same touch, and he made himself stop kissing Roy to help him take it off. Roy sat up, adjusting so he was straddling Danny, taking the opportunity to look at him. His eyes wandered over Danny’s body, lingering at first on the colourful tattoos on his arms, before his hands followed his eyes up his torso, lithe, taut and slim. 

“You’re beautiful.” Roy said earnestly.

Danny sat upright, pulling him closer. He could feel Roy’s heart thumping in rhythm with his, and looked him right in the eye. 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever been with.” he said, taking Roy’s lips. 

Their tongues explored each other, and when they broke for breath, Danny began to suck the spot he knew Roy loved, right behind his collarbone. Sure enough, Roy threw his head back in response and moaned, his hand tangling into Danny’s overgrown hair, his hips grinding down on Danny’s lap as Danny kissed and sucked. Danny already knew so many tricks to drive him crazy, he’d even come up with some tricks Roy had never experienced. The man was explosive in bed. 

Danny nipped his teeth at Roy’s neck, dragging his nails slowly up his back, and Roy began to rock his hips in response to the sweet pain. Normally he wouldn’t let a man fuck up his back with scratches, but when Danny did it, it was the hottest thing ever. He didn’t care if he looked like a tiger in the morning, this was his last night with Danny for weeks. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted to him. Danny moved his lips to the other side to lavish more attention on him and set his body alight, and Roy pulled at his hair to retaliate. He knew Danny loved a little pain every once in a while. He could feel Danny’s hard dick against his through two pairs of jeans as he rocked, grinding down harder each time until Danny couldn’t take it any more, scratching down Roy’s back hard and earning a yelp, before taking his ass in his hands and kneading it while they kissed and Roy made him even harder.

Danny was so turned on it was unreal. A few minutes of making out with Roy could take him from zero to completely dizzy. He grabbed Roy and threw him down on the other side of the couch. He needed him, now, and he could feel Roy needed him too. He moved over Roy and crashed their lips together while he opened Roy’s belt, unzipping him from his jeans. Roy raised his hips and Danny broke the kiss to pull his jeans and underwear down, finally letting his dick spring free. Danny took a moment to look at it, licking his lips. Roy’s cock was a thing of beauty, long and thick, with a slight curve. It had given Danny the most intense pleasure of his life, and when Roy was inside him it felt like they were the only two people in the world. He looked up at Roy, locking eyes with him, letting the world disappear. He was so in love with him that it felt dangerous. It felt safe. 

Never looking away, he licked the underside of Roy’s shaft, circling the head with his tongue before taking him in his mouth and sucking. Roy inhaled sharply, grabbing Danny’s shoulder to stop himself from arching upwards. He didn’t have to arch, Danny’s beautiful lips took him all the way in, his tongue dragging up his cock on its way up.

Danny could feel himself leaking, Roy’s moans were sinful. He couldn’t wait to be touched. He used his hand to push down his own sweatpants and began to pleasure himself. Danny stroked himself up and down in rhythm with his mouth, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Roy. He needed to be surrounded by him. He moved his mouth down to Roy’s hole, and began to prepare him. He licked around it and pointed his tongue, using the hand that wasn’t stroking himself to push a finger in. He didn’t waste any time finding Roy’s prostate, massaging it and causing the most devastating moans from Roy.

“Danny, please.” 

The urgency in Roy’s voice caused his head to snap up, catching Roy’s eye.

“Is this ok? Do you want to top?” Danny asked, not caring either way. He wanted to give Roy the most pleasure possible.

“Daniel, you know I could fuck you all day, but right now, I really need you inside me.” Roy said, grabbing the lube from the side table beside them and handing it to Danny. Danny’s face settled into a half-smile, his eyes wild, his hair a mess. Roy couldn’t take his eyes off him he was so fucking hot.

Danny stood up to pull Roy’s jeans all the way off and step out of his own sweatpants, stroking the lube onto his shaft before kneeling back between Roy’s legs and pulling Roy towards him, resting a big cushion under his back so he was at the right height. Danny lined his dick up with Roy’s entrance and slowly pushed inside, watching Roy’s head snap back, his neck extended. Danny leaned forward and kissed the side of Roy’s neck, sucking softly, allowing Roy to get used to the sensation of Danny’s dick inside him. Roy had always been adamant in the past that he was a top through and through, but nowadays he seemed to love bottoming. Danny loved it too. When Danny had had a crush on Roy before they got together, he had worried that if anything were to ever happen between them they’d be sexually incompatible because they were both tops, but in reality, there was never much trouble. Neither of them minded getting fucked, if it was by each other. In fact, it felt amazing. They’d both become vers without much effort, the sex was that good.

Roy’s hips began to move, signalling to Danny he was ready. Danny started to rock his hips back and forth, capturing Roy’s lips in a passionate kiss as he began to fuck him harder. He felt Roy’s nails scrape from his shoulders down his back, his hands coming to rest on Danny’s ass as they found their rhythm. They fit so perfectly together, and when Roy’s breath hitched and he moaned his name, Danny knew he was hitting that sweet spot. Roy’s eyes began to roll back as Danny picked up the pace, and when he felt Roy’s hand sharply slap his ass as he rode him, he knew he needed to see Roy’s. He pulled out and grabbed Roy, flipped him over onto his hands and knees, and entered him from behind. The new position allowed him to go deeper, and the intensity was driving Roy insane. He felt Danny’s hand land on his ass, the short, sharp pain sending electricity through his body. 

Danny was a tiny bit kinky like that - he’d scratch, bite and spank, but nothing too intimidating, and Roy found it hot. All the guys he’d been with before had seemed fairly vanilla in comparison. He was used to control, and he never thought he’d be in this position, scratched up to heaven and getting fucked from behind, but the feeling of Danny inside him, filling him up with every stroke, pounding into him and hitting his prostate over and over was the sexiest thing in the world. His dick certainly seemed to agree, he was painfully hard and leaking like a faucet.

“Again.” he demanded.

“What?” Danny asked. The pleasure and the tightness of Roy’s ass around him was making him high.

“Slap me again.” Roy said authoritatively. 

Danny smirked. He never would have thought Roy would be into being dominated, but here they were. He hit down again, slapping Roy a couple of times, leaving a red hand mark on each cheek. Roy was whimpering with pleasure, and it gave Danny a kick as he continued to fuck him. Danny massaged Roy’s ass cheeks, easing the pain away as he felt his peak beginning to come on.

Roy felt Danny lean over him, his chest pressed against Roy’s back as his movements got more erratic. He turned his head around to make out with Danny. The kiss was messy, all tongue, at a weird angle, and perfect. The pleasure was insane. Roy’s dick was crying out for some attention, so he began to stroke himself as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, until Danny broke the kiss to tell Roy he was close. Roy was close too, and he had an idea. 

“Wait.” Roy ordered, standing up from the couch, leaving Danny out of breath, his oncoming orgasm dissipating.

“Wait, what?” Danny said, looking confused. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his overgrown hair sticking to his forehead, his breathing erratic. He looked like sex personified, and extremely cute at the same time. 

“Don’t come yet, I wanna make you come.” Roy said firmly, taking Danny’s hands and pulling him up for a searing kiss. 

Their arms wrapped around each other, hands in hair, tongues hungry, lips pulling. Roy finally came to his senses, pulling on Danny’s kiss-swollen lip and grabbing the lube before he slammed Danny against the wall, pinning him by the shoulders. He squeezed some lube into his hand and coated his dick, before lifting Danny’s leg and entering him roughly. 

Danny wrapped his leg around Roy’s back, the change in roles and sense of surprise had brought him close again, and he could feel the well in the pit of his stomach beginning to take over. Roy slammed into him, kissing him senseless and beginning to stroke his cock. The feeling of Roy inside him, hitting his prostate again and again, combined with the pleasure of Roy jerking him off meant Danny knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Roy, I’m gonna come.” Danny moaned.

“Me too, it’s ok baby, I’ve got you.” Roy said, pushing Danny’s hair back off his face as he buried his head into Roy’s shoulder. Seconds later, Danny cried out, his warm liquid coating both of their stomachs. That was Roy’s cue to let go. He allowed Danny’s tightness to take him over the edge, and spilled inside him, calling his name. He slowed his thrusts down, still fucking Danny until he was sure Danny’s orgasm was over, and then when they finally came back to Earth, he took Danny’s lips in a short, sweet kiss. 

“Let’s shower.” he said, waiting for Danny to nod his agreement before taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom. 

When the water was warm, they stepped in and washed each other silently. Even though they’d just had sex, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other, even if only to take care of one another. The affectionate touches and care made Roy smile. He loved taking care of Danny, but the way Danny was massaging the shampoo into his hair made him feel like Danny was taking care of him too. He felt totally content. He felt like he was in love.

When they were all scrubbed up, they dried off and got ready for bed. Roy got under the covers and lay down first, and when Danny followed, Roy immediately took him into his arms and kissed him. The kiss was slow, gentle; it had none of the urgency of earlier. It was affectionate, and Danny responded in kind, brushing his hand lightly against Roy’s face before their lips parted. He opened his eyes to find Roy gazing at him.

“Danny?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The biggest grin Roy had ever seen spread right across Danny’s face at those three words, and Roy was so happy he’d said them. He didn’t know why he’d never said it sooner. 

“You do?” Danny asked, a little apprehensive.

“I do. I’m in love with you.”

Those words were enough to make Danny’s heart burst. 

“I love you too.” Danny replied, and Roy smiled with his whole face, kissing Danny softly. They held each other, kissing, hugging and giggling late into the night until tiredness finally took over them and they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other. 

They were in love. 

\------------------

They slept in late, wrapped up in each other’s arms until early afternoon, meaning Roy’s plans for taking it easy packing in the morning and having some time to hang out with Danny before he left for the airport went completely out the window. He woke up and looked at the bedside clock, seeing it was already 1pm, and jumped out of bed. How the fuck had he managed to sleep so late?

“Shit Danny, wake up!” he said, nudging him awake. He stirred and opened his eyes slightly, peering up at Roy, confused.

“What?”

“We slept in, I have to be at the airport in two hours, I’m not packed, and fuck knows what the traffic’s gonna be like.” Roy sounded stressed out, so Danny rubbed his eyes and got up. Roy was normally over-prepared, he didn’t do rushing.

“I’ll help you pack, baby, and I’ll give you a ride to the airport. What do you need?”

They rushed around the house trying to get everything together for Bianca’s tour. Bianca didn’t travel lightly. She required three large suitcases of wigs, dresses, makeup, shoes and everything in between. Once Roy was sure he had everything packed, they got dressed and began to put Roy’s bags in the car. Roy looked at the time. 1.45pm. They’d done okay with packing everything quickly, but they were still behind the time Roy would’ve liked to be on the road.

“We gotta go, Danny.” Roy said as Danny reappeared at the door, ready to haul the last of his cases into the trunk.

“Wait a minute.” 

“What?! We’re late.”

Danny grabbed Roy’s hand and shut the front door. 

“Once we leave here, we’re in public where anyone can see us, and I don’t get you to see you for six weeks. I want my kiss goodbye.” Danny said firmly. 

“Oh.” Roy said. He’d forgotten in his haste that he couldn’t just kiss Danny in the airport, and this was really it.

He dropped all of his bags, and took Danny’s face in his hands. His eyes looked sad. He really didn’t want Roy to leave. Right now, looking at him, Roy didn’t want to leave either, but it was a necessary evil. 

“I love you.” Danny said earnestly. He loved that he could just say it now, now he knew Roy felt the same. 

“I love you more.” Roy responded.

“Not possible.” said Danny, capturing his lips finally. They poured all of their love into that kiss, all of their passion. 

They kissed like it was their last kiss ever.

Finally, it was really time to go, and Danny was the one to break the kiss with a shower of pecks on Roy’s lips and face. 

“Ok…” He said, cut off by Roy’s lips kissing his again. “Ok… okay now we really have to go.” he said, capturing Roy’s lips one last time. 

“Fine.” Roy said, hugging him. “Let’s go.”

They talked all the way to the airport about Roy’s travel plans, what cities he was visiting, his excitement for the tour. They talked about Danny’s plans for the next few weeks, ideas for songs he planned to write and record for his new album, and the cities he’d visit on his own European tour in four weeks’ time. As they got closer to the airport, the reality that they were about to leave each other set in, and a kind of quiet sadness set over them. When Danny parked the car in the underground parking lot, Roy looked around and saw no one, and quickly kissed Danny once more.

“We’ve got to go.” he said, reluctantly. 

They checked in, and Roy was relieved when we realised they’d made good time and he probably wouldn’t miss his flight to London. 

Danny walked him to the security line. It was time to leave each other. The airport was packed, and it pained Roy not to be able to kiss him. This privacy thing felt overrated right now. 

He pulled Danny into the tightest hug, burying his head into his neck and inhaling his scent for the last time in a while. They whispered their love to each other, quiet and safe from the prying ears of strangers. Finally, they reluctantly broke apart.

“I’ll miss you.” said Roy, his eyes sad. 

“I’ll miss you more.” Danny responded.

“Not possible.” Roy said with a smile, backing away finally, turning and waving goodbye, before disappearing around the corner.

Danny walked back to the car alone. His emotions were all over the place. He was happy, because he and Roy were together, and it was bliss, they were in love. This time apart thing was going to fucking suck, though. He was already addicted to him. 

He pulled the car out and drove home. It was going to be a lonely few weeks.


End file.
